Britannia
by Tsuki the Wolf
Summary: Britannia is a magical world created by England ruled over by the Britannia Angel. Usually all is good, until a power is rising to overthrow the Angel. Now America  who arrived there accidentally  must help the Angel in order to go back home. USUK
1. Not In Kansas Anymore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but the thought of the story belongs to me.  
>Story notes: This will be very slightly crackish because it takes place in Britannia where pretty much any shit can happen. Some USUK going on in it. Rating will be T mostly for the language, but there may be some making out depending on whether or not I want it.<strong>

**Also, this story was moved from my other account NaruLexigirl so if you're wondering, yes it is the same story. I just felt like moving it to a new account, is all.**

* * *

><p><em>Bang <em>_bang __bang!_A fist pounded heavily on the thick wooden door one early winter evening. "ENG-LAAAAAAAND!" A voice yelled as loud and as drawn out as possible, as if the person inside was unable to hear him. It was as if he was trying to catch the neighborhood's attention. America folded his arms across his chest, shivering and impatient. What was taking the British man so long? Was it possible that the man hadn't heard him? He tried again, instead ringing the doorbell incessantly. "EnglandenglandenglandENG~LAAAAAND!" He chanted with the doorbell accentuating each time he called the man's name.

The door was yanked open, a furious and disheveled blonde man standing in the doorway. His large eyebrows trembled with barely-suppressed fury as he glared heatedly at the man at his door. "WHAT?" He demanded. "What do you want, America? Bloody hell, are you _trying_ to destroy my ears?"

America grinned. "England!" He cried happily, a large burst of hot air forming a cloud in the air. "There you are! It's about time you opened the door! I'm freezing my berries off out here!" He unceremoniously shoved past England and entered the man's abode, dropping the duffel bag he had been carrying onto the hallway's floor and dumping his boots to the side.

England glared at the snow that was tracked into his warm home that was already beginning to form puddles. "What in God's name are you doing here and making a mess for?"

America glanced at the puddles to show he noticed his mistake but nonetheless ignored them as he unzipped his favorite brown bomber jacket and shook the snow from his light brown hair. "I'm here to spend the night, duh!"

"'Duh' is not a part of the English language, you git." England muttered before saying louder, "Since when was this decided? Because I certainly did not give you permission."

"Of course not. I'm here because my flight was snowed out on my way home. After all, why would I stay in this old folk's home when I have my kickass house to hang at?" He laughed joyfully, either not noticing or ignoring the fuming Brit in front of him.

"I could very well kick you out right now! There are perfectly good hotels not five blocks from here!" He yelled.

America pouted, his eyes wide in a classic puppy-dog look. "But you wouldn't kick me out into the cold, would you England? After all, you know my economy isn't all that great!" His bottom lip trembled to complete the look.

England glared, trying his damnedest to fight against the look. America had, unfortunately, created the first puppy-dog pout and had a long history of using it to get his way –especially against his not-really-father. And even more unfortunate was the fact that England had yet to resist it. He sighed and America grinned in victory, knowing that he had won. He was right to pull out that trick early on. He had a feeling that England actually would have kicked him out right away without it.

"Fine, you may stay the night." The British man ran a hand into his unruly blonde hair, green eyes closing in exhaustion just from being around the younger nation. America hooted and pumped his fist. "But only until the next flight to America!" England warned him. "I've got such a terrible headache and want nothing more than to sleep."

The taller nation tsked him and took off Texas to clean them, examining them in the lamplight. "This is why you shouldn't drink, England."

England punched his shoulder. "Belt up, you git! I'm not hung-over! And you're incessant chatter is making my migraine worse than it already is!"

America, finished cleaning his glasses, replaced Texas on his face and rubbed his shoulder a little, pouting at the hit. Suddenly he perked up. "Oh, I know what'll cheer you up!" He dropped to his knees and dug through his duffel bag, throwing clothes every which way. England dodged flying clothes and frowned.

"Where exactly were you staying at that you have so many outfits?"

"Here it is!" The other man cried triumphantly and stood, showing off a movie in his hand and grinning widely. "Dude, you totally have to watch this kickass horror flick with me!"

"No, no, and no, America. There's no way I am watching another horrid 'scary' movie with you. You only terrify yourself to the point where you're hanging all over me and eventually you'll end up with me in my bed because you're too afraid to sleep by yourself!"

_That's __the __point._ America thought slyly before dismissing the thought, too annoyed at the other man hinting he was a coward. "I'm never scared by these movies! I only cling to you because I don't want you to be scared!" The older nation scoffed, not believing the other for a second. "Maybe you're the scared one, huh? Too chicken to watch a horror film with me, Iggy?" He turned the tables.

England scowled at the insults. "Do _not_ call me that stupid nickname! It's bad enough that a certain French frog calls me that, I don't need you doing the same. And besides that, I am not a 'chicken'."

"Then you won't be against watching it with me." America grinned as he waved the movie back and forth tauntingly.

"Fine, I'll watch the bloody movie! But you're not sleeping with me tonight!" America inwardly cheered and grabbed the other man's hand before pulling him into the adorning living room and pushing him onto the couch before hurrying to put the DVD in.

"This movie's going to be so epic! It's the sequel to that movie 'Paranormal Activity'! I heard it's wicked scary, so try not to piss yourself while watching, 'kay Artie?"

England scoffed, temporarily ignoring the other nickname and muttered, "Hardly."

* * *

><p>As England had predicted, America was screaming at every little thing the 'ghost' did in the movie and clung to him the moment a single pan moved. Admittedly the movie had made the older nation jump occasionally, but it wasn't nearly as terrifying as the American made it out to be with all of his screaming. One would think that England was murdering him, if they weren't used to the occasions.<p>

"Omigod, England did you see that? DID YOU? The baby was floating! IT'S FLOATING!" America yelled, burying his face against the older man's shoulder in fear. England pushed him, trying to get him to let go.

"Shove off, you stupid git! It's just a movie!" The younger nation was far too heavy to move so England was left with the trembling man using him as 'protection' throughout the movie unwillingly.

When Paranormal Activity 2 was over, America was shaking like a leaf and smiled just as shakily. "Hahaha, did you wet yourself, E-England? It t-totally wasn't scary at all!" England shot a scathing glare at him as he stood and shook his arm out to get the blood flowing through it as he began to leave the room. It was very nearly 9 pm and his headache hadn't gone away in the least. If anything it had become worse with all of the screaming that had occurred in his ears. All he wanted to do was rest and fall into his own little world.

"I'm going to bed, America. Make sure you don't ruin my house or eat all of my food. Don't leave the tellie on all night." He told him, far too used to the nation invading his home and proceeded up the stairs.

"Whoa, whoa! Y-you're going to bed _now?_ But it's so early!" America protested, shutting off the television and grabbing his bag before running over to join him as he didn't want to be left alone.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep. I've been awake since before dawn thanks to my work, my headache _still _isn't gone, and I desperately want to sleep!" England frowned unhappily, his already-bad temper becoming worse with sleep deprivation.

"Well fine, you old man. I guess I'll go to sleep too." With that the nation entered the guest room already knowing that that's where he would be staying. England entered his own bedroom and began stripping off his clothes. Halfway through putting on his jim-jams, he noticed that America's door was still open a little. An evil thought popped into his head and he approached the doorway. The man inside was still stripping, but he appeared jumpy all the while, causing England's sadistic side to become even more encouraged to do what he had planned. Still annoyed by the 'old man' jibe, he quickly slipped his hand inside and flicked the light switch into the 'off' position.

The reaction was instantaneous with a very unmanly shriek emitting from the black room followed by a body slamming into England as America barreled out of the room. "AH! Ameri-"

"AHHH!" America continued to scream, hugging England. "THERE'S A FREAKING GHOST IN MY ROOM!"

England smirked at the reaction but then realized what his little prank was going to do. "Wait, no, America-"

America didn't hear him and jumped off of him before running into the other nation's room while screaming, "THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY I'M STAYING IN THERE!"

"America, it was just me-"

"I'm sleeping with you!" The younger nation yelled, jumping into England's bed, still half-dressed and ducking under the covers. England opened his mouth once again to explain his house was indeed not haunted and that it had been a prank, but gave up with a sigh. There was just no reasoning with the man when he had reached this point. He rubbed his temples. No matter, he could deal with America for now. They were going to sleep anyway. All the man was really going to do was huddle against him in the night and honestly the warmth the American over-produced would feel nice.

With that thought he lifted the covers and joined the younger nation under them, lying on his side with his back facing his company. As expected, the other man latched onto his companion and buried his head in his back. Honestly the man was just so stupid over the strangest things. He believed in aliens and ghosts (which were _completely_ fictional –Tony was only another human, he was sure) but he didn't believe in actual living creatures like unicorns and fairies. When would the boy learn the truth?

Ignoring the thought, England found himself pleasantly warm thanks to the body pressed against him. His house had been a little chilly this winter and with America's heat, he was quite content. His head still throbbed with each beat of his heart, but he was nonetheless lulled into a slumber soon enough.

* * *

><p>"You're not seriously cooking, are you?" America asked hesitantly the next morning as he sat at England's table, the man in an apron and at the stove. America's stomach already growled in protest at the food he was about to eat, but he didn't really have a much of a choice in the matter. The other man didn't have any cereal and America was far too lazy and hesitant to go out into the cold to go to McDonald's to get some hash browns.<p>

England scowled at him. "My cooking is not so bad that you have to be so hesitant, you ass." America grinned at the name. At least England was calling him a name he understood. And besides, when he said 'ass' it sounded really funny thanks to his accent. Black smoke was already beginning to billow from what America could only assume was supposed to be eggs. He shuddered and rubbed his stomach, knowing that he was going to be eating that soon.

England didn't seem to notice anything particularly wrong with the food, however, and took it off the stove and only added salt and pepper to the mix –as if that would help the flavor- before scooping them onto America's plate. The younger man gazed at the mess with a mixture of fear, unwillingness, and disgust. But England looked very hopeful across from him, so he took a bite. He winced at the salty charcoal flavor and sighed as he managed to swallow it. England waited expectantly for his opinion.

America took a couple gulps of his milk to help wash down some of the flavor and then said, "Well…it's a little better than usual."

The older nation rewarded the praise with a proud grin and hands on his hips, pleased. "Aha! You see? My cooking _is_ becoming better!"

America avoided his eyes. _Sure,__sure._ He thought. Well, at least England was happy. He always either got mad or depressed when his food was criticized, so this was a bit of an improvement. The cocky attitude was slightly annoying, but he could put up with it.

England went over to the cabinets and dug through them before pulling away with a frown. "Oh, bugger. I'd forgotten to get more tea yesterday. I knew I had forgotten something…"

"Whatever." America said, gulping down the rest of his 'breakfast' and guzzling the milk. "You have coffee, right? Then drink that. It's better for the morning anyway and I want some."

England glared at him. "I would never drink that muck you call a drink. It's disgusting. The only reason why I even have that stuff is merely because you visit my house far too often and become like a hormonal woman when you don't have a morning coffee." America glared at him for that. Admittedly he does become a little moody when he didn't have his caffeine fix, but not to the point that he was like a woman. "And besides, I don't have any left."

"What!" The younger nation jumped up, horrified. "You ran out of my coffee?"

"Belt up! I don't have my tea either!" The man sighed and went upstairs with his guest following him. "It appears I'll have to go shopping."

"I'll come with you!" America said and ran into his room to change into some jeans and his trusty bomber jacket. He zipped the thing up and exited right as England did, dressed in slightly thicker and more fashionable wear. The two walked down the stairs together and America pulled open the front door. Outside a fierce wind blew snow into the house and whipped their hair around, freezing the winter-hating American to the bone. "On second thought, I'll stay here." He said, closing the door and rubbing his cheeks to warm them.

England scoffed at the younger nation's weakness to the cold and pulled his boots on, grabbing his keys. "Fine, then. I'll go to the store myself. Don't destroy my home. And I should be back before you will have to leave for your flight if the traffic isn't bad."

"You're going out into a blizzard?"

"It's hardly a blizzard. This is fairly normal deep winter weather, America." America looked doubtful at that, but the other man ignored it. He opened the door and shot a look at the younger nation. "I mean it, America. Don't destroy my home. And don't snoop through my things. You tend to move everything out of place."

"Yeah, yeah." America waved off the warnings lazily, ignoring him. England sent him one last glare, not trusting the noncommittal wave, before shutting the door. The American watched the car pull out (_I __don't __know __why __Europeans __insist __on __driving __on __the __wrong __side __of __the __road_. America thought) before hopping up off of the sofa. "Well! Time to snoop!" He said to nobody in particular. He had nothing better to do, after all.

England's house was actually quite large compared to what other people thought. As nations, the personifications all often had large houses, though most weren't all that extravagant as they didn't want to stick out. The government paid for their living expenses anyway so it didn't matter what type of house they lived in. America himself had a huge house just because he wanted the room, even though he didn't really need it. He had plenty of room for Mr. Whale and Tony seemed just fine with the single room he was given. Large houses could be lonely, which is why America preferred to visit the other nations' homes to hang out. But England's house was huge as well, which left plenty for the adventurous American to explore whenever he was left alone at the man's house. All of the front rooms had all been explored multiple times before and so America made his way towards the rooms in the far back corner of the house –new and unexplored ones that made him tingle with what kind of interesting things he would find. Perhaps there would be something he could blackmail his host with to get him to do whatever he wanted…

The very first room America entered was filled to the brim with various crocheted items. He looked around the room for a split second and then immediately closed the door out of embarrassment for the older nation. Honestly, England was such an old man. _Or __old __**woman**_**.**The younger nation snickered. After that he found a couple more rooms with different time periods' styling. Maybe they were momentum rooms? He had found some expensive pottery and such and not to mention clothing. He'd even found a room for WWII. How strange.

The next room America entered looked as if it came out of a Pirates of the Caribbean house with all of its pirate decorations, chests, flags, and pieces of wood. America knew that England was a pirate once upon a time and missed his pirate age, so it didn't really surprise him to see such a room. He walked in and began to lift up some of the chests' lids. Some of them were empty, but one was actually full of old doubloons, jewels, crowns, and gold from other countries America couldn't recognize. It's a good thing nobody broke into a nation's house or else they would be rich. The younger nation was dazzled and a greedy part of him was tempted to take some, but he restrained himself. His economy may be kind of weak right now, but he wasn't low enough to the point that he would steal what were obviously momentums from his mentor. He reached in nonetheless and grabbed one of the gold coins and stuck it in his pocket. He could tease England about his sentimental keepsakes later on.

He stood and dusted himself off. The room was actually pretty dusty and dark. Had the man made it that way for dramatic effect? But it was certainly annoying with all of the dust flying about. America rubbed his nose and made his way to the door to leave. He paused though as he felt it and sneezed loudly. His heel caught on the hem of a flag and he slipped backwards, falling into the wall behind him. But the wall gave way, making him land with a hard thud and a grunt onto the floor. America blinked to recover his senses and looked around and noticed he was in a hallway that had been hidden within the pirate room.

"Since when was there a door here?" He wondered aloud and stood, dusting himself off. He looked towards the end of the hall and saw it was pitch black. He couldn't see the end of it. A grin lit up his face. This is just what he had been looking for! He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and walked down the dark hallway and away from the open door. "Now this is what I call an adventure!" He cheered. But after a few minutes of not finding an ending, the excitement began to fade a little. How long was this hallway?

He stopped and looked back and forth between the direction he had been heading and the way back to the pirate room. Both ways were black. He couldn't see anything at all, but he hadn't run into a wall yet, so obviously he hadn't made any turns. That means the way back to the room was easy to remember. But to give up on this mini-adventure was a little disheartening. Why would England have such a large hallway? Where could it possibly lead? Maybe it led somewhere that would solve some kind of old murder? Maybe England was the murderer? The thrill of adventure once again began to course through the American's veins and he proceeded in his quest to find out what was at the end of the hall.

Not far from where he had paused, America noticed a small white light. His heart began to beat rapidly and he grinned. This was it! Unable to contain himself, he took off in the direction of the light, running as fast as he could. The light grew large quickly and it blinded his eyes with its brightness. In no time at all, he burst from the dark hallway and blinked rapidly in the sudden light. He looked around him in giddy, but he paused as he saw that he was in a forest of sorts. His eyebrows furrowed. A forest? But beneath his feet was not expected grass, but what looked like cloud. Only, it was generally solid. He pinched his arm.

"Ow!" He muttered. Okay, he was awake. A little freaked out, he turned to go back into the hallway only to find the entrance was gone. Behind him was only more forest. He frowned and tucked his arms behind his head casually assessing the situation. "Well, shit. I'm not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Welcome to my first Hetalia story, everyone! I'm quite excited about this. I've been obsessing over Hetalia pretty much all summer and it has been distracting me from my Naruto stories. So, my little brother suggested I write a Hetalia story because usually when I write a story, it temporarily lulls the over-obsessing fangirl in me to sleep so I can work on my other projects.  
>So here we are!<strong>

**Please R&R! I really wanna know how well I'm keeping the characters actually IN character cuz it's my first time writing a Hetalia story.**


	2. Welcome to Britannia

**A/N: Slight GreeceXJapan as a warning.**

* * *

><p>"You did not just seriously make a <span>Wizard <span>of Oz reference, did you?" A voice called out, startling the already bewildered nation. America looked around swiftly, feeling glad that there actually was someone else in this weird world he had stumbled into. He frowned, not seeing the owner of the voice. "Over here! Blimey, are you blind?"

America started to get nervous, remembering the movie from last night. "Dude, this isn't cool. You're not a g-ghost, are you?"

"What? No, of course not! Ghosts aren't real, you ninny!"

He relaxed. "Oh, so you're not a ghost? That's good. I almost worried for a second there!" He laughed. "But wait, then where are you?"

"Here! On the sapling! Come over here!" America looked around and then down as he noticed a fairly young tree sapling poking out of the cloud-ground. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees quickly blinking in shock as he did so when he saw the owner of the voice. It was a girl about four inches tall, her dark brown hair chopped to just above her shoulders. She was barely covered up with her chest and hips adorned with what looked like a deep purple silk ribbon pieces. Her arms were folded over her chest, giving off a friendly but cocky air as her light purple eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Holy shit." America breathed and sat back, pulling off Texas and cleaning them, not believing what he was seeing. After finishing, he replaced them and looked at the mini girl again. "Holy shit." He repeated. "A fairy."

The girl puffed up in annoyance. "I'm not a fairy! I'm a pixie!"

The nation frowned slightly. "There's a difference?" The girl hopped off of the sapling and onto America's knee before jumping onto his shoulder. She was so light that America hadn't even felt the touch on his knee. He looked at her. Up close she was quite beautiful.

"Of course there is! Do you see wings on my back? No? Okay, then." She turned a 360 to prove her point before nodding.

America just stared. A realization of his situation came to him and he shook head before rubbing his eyes. "What the hell. I'm talking to a pixie. But that's impossible. Those things don't exist. They're imaginary, just like England's 'friends'. I'm going insane."

"Uh, hello? That 'imaginary thing' is right here!" The pixie huffed, tapping on the taller man's cheek. "And pixies aren't imaginary! This world is full of them! Where are you from that you don't know that? Who are you, anyway?" She stared hard at him, squinting with the intensity. "You look familiar…"

America regained a little of his senses and decided that for now he would go along with this dream or hallucination or whatever and gently moved the pixie onto his hand so that he didn't have to crane his neck to see her. He held the girl eye level with him and said, "I'm America and I come from the awesome country of the United States of America (which you _obviously _have heard of). I was at my friend England's house and I found a hallway that led here. I want to go back."

The girl folded her arms behind her head. "America, huh? That country…"

America perked up and laughed. "Aha! I knew you knew of me! I mean, I'm the best country in the world, after all!"

"Never heard of it."

"Huh?" The man pulled up short.

"I've never heard of 'the United States of America' or whatever you said." The pixie reiterated. She stretched and sat on the man's palm. "And I don't know you either, even if you _do_look familiar. I don't know anybody with the name 'America'. Well, now I guess I do, but the point being…"

"Dude, how could you _not_ know of me? I'm the hero! America! The best!" She shook her head as he continued to speak of how great he was. He sighed in exasperation. "What about England? You know him? Or, well, I guess he's actually called the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland…"

"Nope." The pixie stood back up. America felt himself lose hope. Wherever he was, it wasn't good to be there. After all, this pixie didn't even know of America! And _everybody_ knew about America (whether they wanted to or not)! And he had thought for sure that she would at least know England, what with his 'magical friends' and such. England constantly ranted that they weren't imaginary and that there were such things as unicorns and fairies and such. Maybe he was right…No! America refused to believe it. This was just a hallucination that will fade eventually. Obviously when he slipped and fell, he hit his head and passed out. No problem! He'd wake up soon!

"Well, considering that you're very obviously lost let me be the first to welcome you to the great land of Britannia!" The pixie flourished around her and surprisingly some sparkles flew up with her arms.

"Britannia?" He'd never heard of that country.

"Yup! I'm the pixie, Tsuki! It's a pleasure to meet you, America!" She held out a tiny hand and America shook it with his finger.

"Look, as much as it is to meet you, T-tsu-suki-"

"How about you just call me Moon?" She suggested, seeing his struggle. He smiled in thanks and continued,

"I've got to get back home. England's probably worried about me. Think you know a way for me to go back home?"

"Hm…" Moon thought about it. "Well, I don't really know. I've only been to the lands of Winter and Fall, and I don't know if I saw any mysterious hallways…" America frowned in confusion at the names. "Oh, but I know someone who might!" She grinned. "His names Kiku! He's one of the smartest people here in Britannia! I can take you to him!"

"Seriously?" America asked, excited.

"Yeah! He lives a little ways away, but we can find him easily! He's probably with Heracles, anyway." The pixie pointed into the thick of the woods. "Head that way, and I'll lead you from here, okay?" With that she leapt off of his hand and settled herself onto his hair.

America walked in the direction that she had pointed without hesitation, taking in his surroundings. He ran his hands along the tree bark and the leaves and the bushes he passed and confirmed that they were indeed just like the forests back on Earth. He glanced up, mindful of the girl on his head, and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of blue that he realized seemed similar to his own eye color. There were no clouds there and so the sun was unhindered besides by the trees. With a start, he saw that the sun was not like the sun of Earth. It was a deep red like that of a setting sun, but it was as high in the sky as a midday one.

Speaking of that, he looked at his watch to see what time it was. He frowned as he saw that the hands weren't moving at all. "Hey, Moon!" He called.

"Yeah?" Came a voice from the top of his head, the little pixie's face popping into his view.

"Seems like my watch broke. What time is it? 'Cause the sun is high in the sky, but it was only about ten when I got here."

"Well, it's daytime, obviously." She said bluntly.

"I got that. But what time?"

She frowned, confused. "It's…day…time?" she repeated a little more hesitantly.

"I _got_that. But what _time?"_America repeated, a little annoyed that she wasn't getting it.

She didn't reply and glanced up at the sky, as if to make sure the sun was still there. "Are you really blind? Are your glasses not working?" She asked, concerned. "It's daytime! The sun's out, you know?"

The man gave up. Obviously the pixie wasn't getting it. Perhaps these Britannians had a different method of telling time. He went back to assessing his surroundings. If he was going to be in this world for a little while, he would need to understand. Especially the clouds. How was it possible that they were on clouds anyway? Clouds were just water-formed, even America knew that. They're not solid. And yet as he walked, it felt just like the earth except that the rolls of the cloud brushed past his ankles like mist. He could barely see his feet. Which were also bare thanks to the fact that he had arrived from England's house. He sighed. He hadn't even had his coffee yet.

"Watch out!" Moon cried and grabbed a hold of the ahoge on America's head that he had dubbed 'Nantucket'. America paused with a small gasp, feeling a short shock run down his spine. Nantucket wasn't really his erogenous zone like it was for the Italys, but it still had an effect on his being.

"Don't touch that!" He said, swatting at the pixie a little but with no intention of actually hitting her.

"Sorry! But you were just about to fall down a hole! Honestly, America you need to stop dazing and pay attention!" Moon said. America gazed out in front of him. The area in front of him looked the same as everywhere else.

"How can you tell?"

"Are you blind?" Moon repeated for the third time and leaned over, pointing. "Do you see how the cloud lumps are missing? That's a hole! If you fall in, Britannia-knows where you'll end up! It's scary!" Now that it was pointed out, the mist-like part of the clouds _were _missing from a fairly large circle in front of him.

"What do you mean you don't know where you'll end up? Don't you just fall 'til you hit the bottom?" The man questioned.

"No! You fall into some random part of Britannia and I can tell you that the landing isn't pleasant. Sometimes your ten meters above the ground or more! You'll have to keep a look out for them. The holes change where they're at sometimes."

"That's so cool!" America yelled, thrilled. The hole was like a transportation device! Only, it randomly selected where you would go and how high above the ground you would be. That would be a problem because one could easily plummet to their death.

"Anyway, turn left. You should see the stairs that'll lead to Heracles' home." Moon said. America did as she said and skirted around the hole before spotting the stairs Moon had been referring to. They weren't what he expected, however as they weren't connected to a house at all. Instead, it was just a stairwell quite literally leading up into the sky. America looked up the flight of stairs and saw that he couldn't see the end of them.

"Holy crap, you've got to be pullin' my leg. I can't climb all of that!" He complained. "I haven't even had my coffee yet!"

"Who said anything about climbing?" Moon asked. "Just step onto the stairs." America felt doubtful, but the pixie hadn't led him wrong yet and this world was really strange, so he did as he was told. Almost before he managed to get his other foot on the stairs did the whole stairwell start moving like an escalator on high speed. America clung to the railing for dear life, terrified at the movement as he and Moon zipped up the stairs.

After the first few moments of heart attack-inducing anxiety, his adventurous side kicked in and he grinned, thrilled. This was amazing! It was like the shoot-off of "The Hulk" ride at Universal Studios, only without the actual ride and it was continuous. "Where is this thing going?" America shouted to be heard over the wind.

He felt a hand claw at his ear and a voice say directly next to it, "Heracles' house. It's not far now! Be prepared!" America squinted to see where exactly this 'Heracles'' house was, but didn't see anything. All he could see was more sky and the escalator itself. Before he realized, though, suddenly the escalator halted and he was flung off of it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking, _Holy __crap, __I'm __gonna __fall!_ But he only met the ground with an "Oof!" He blinked his eyes open at the anticlimactic fall and looked around him. In front of him was a beautiful, sunny meadow full of flowers of ranging colors –and some colors he couldn't even _name_ that were too beautiful to describe- and grass. Like the grass that was back on Earth. He ran his hands through the grass just to make sure it was real and then sat up.

"Where…the heck are we?" He murmured, amazed at the beauty. This place was even more beautiful than his _and_England's gardens combined! And that was saying something because America's garden was the best.

Moon brushed the dirt off of her ribbon skirt, standing. "Heracles' house. Obviously."

"This isn't a house though."

"Mew?" Came a small sound next to the nation. He looked at it and saw a cat. Just, a regular old cat. He grinned and stroked its head. He'd always liked animals.

"What d'ya know? I didn't expect to see a cat here!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, America!" Moon cried and hopped onto the cat's back, using it as a type of horse. "This cat will lead us to Kiku!" The cat then took off in a random direction. "Come on!" The pixie called and America jumped to his feet before chasing after the creature. The meadow seemed endless and flat, which helped America keep track of the cat and his tiny guide.

It didn't take long for the nation to spot other people up ahead with their backs turned to America. One appeared to be lying on the other's lap. Around the couple were multiple cats. Moon hopped off of the cat as they approached and landed on the shoulder of the person sitting up. America caught up and realized that there was something familiar about this person. "Hi, Heracles!" The pixie called cheerfully.

The man named Heracles turned his head to look at her, his curly, shoulder-length brown hair following. On the back of his head along the hairline appeared to be a strand of hair that stuck up straight and that was cut partway in half and curled away from each other. He had calm brown eyes. "Hello, Tsuki. What are you doing here?"

"I brought someone to speak with Kiku!" The pixie said. Heracles nodded and poked the person in his lap, causing the person to stir. A large tail flicked to attention from the back of him that caused America to jump, having not noticed before. The man sat up and stretched with a tired yawn, two black cat ears poking out of his straight black hair.

"Japan?" America yelled, shocked as he recognized the profile of the man in front of him even if he had cat parts now. Kiku's ear twitched and he turned around at the sound and curious brown eyes peered at him. There was no doubt that this was Japan, especially now that he noticed the familiar yukata that the smaller man wore during leisure times. Then no wonder the other man looked so familiar! It was Greece! How had he not guessed with all of the cats milling about?

"I'm sorry, but my name is not Japan. It appears you are mistaken. My name is Honda Kiku." The man stood and bowed, his tail flicking.

"No, dude, you're totally Japan! And he's Greece!" America pointed to Heracles, who had now turned to face the other newcomer. "Holy hell, am I on drugs? What's up with the cat parts, Japan?" Had there been drugs in that pirate room?

"I am a Neko." Kiku explained calmly. "I am a cat-person."

Moon hopped off of Heracles' shoulder and onto the Neko's. "Kiku, this is my friend America. He says he came from a different nation through some kind of hallway and doesn't know how to get back home."

Kiku's eyes widened very slightly and he smiled. "America, you say? I know of you." He said.

"Seriously? Thank God, I thought everyone here was a freak!" America laughed despite the insulted "Hey!" that came from his pixie companion. "I knew somebody here had to have known about me!"

"Yes, I do know of you, America-san. Please, let's have some privacy." He nodded an apology to Heracles. "Heracles, I shall be back in a little bit."

Heracles nodded back, looking drowsy. "Okay. Take your time." Kiku motioned for America to follow him and the three walked over to a single tree and sat under the branches in the shade.

"It's very nice to meet you, America-san. I have been told about you, but I never expected to meet you. I also know of this Japan you speak of, but I'm afraid I am not him." The Neko started after they sat away from the others.

"How do you know me if you don't even know my country?" America asked. He already felt comfortable with the shorter man, despite the cat parts he had. He wasn't any different than the Japan of his world, honestly.

"From the Britannia Angel." America gave him a blank look, not understanding. Kiku frowned lightly. "You don't know of him?"

"Nope."

"He is the ah, leader of this land, you could say. This land is a free one, but the Britannia Angel is the strongest of all of us and is friends with all of the creatures. He's very famous."

"He's this angel that has the power to grant wishes and such!" Moon said, smiling. "He's handsome too." She added slyly.

"So he knows about me?" America asked.

"Yes, whenever he comes to this land he talks about you and others." Kiku confirmed.

America frowned. "You talk as if he knows me personally. I've never met an angel before. And he doesn't live in this land?"

"No, he does not. He visits often sometimes, though."

"Sooo…What? He has some kind of portal, or something?"

"I do not know."

"Well, whatever." The nation brushed off the conversation, finding another more important thing to talk about. "Moon here says that you know a way for me to get home. Can ya help?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not know." America's hopes fell. "However," the Neko said, "the Britannia Angel would know for sure."

"Sweet! Then where is he?"

"As far as I know, he's not in the land right now."

"You're kidding!" America face-palmed and messed up his hair. "And you guys don't know when he'll show up, right? Then how am I supposed to go home? England's waiting!" Kiku didn't answer, looking down as if ashamed and repentant to not be able to help more.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. America slid down the tree and sat with a sigh.

"So what should I do now? Hang out in this weird world until this Angel guy shows up?" He asked.

"You shouldn't give up right away!" Moon objected, jumping up to get the two males' attentions. "What about the temple?"

"Temple?"

Kiku perked up a little. "Ah, that's right!" He said.

"What temple?" America asked.

"The temple is kind of a monument built out of respect for the Britannia Angel that moves around the different lands! It's said that those who go there and wish desperately can summon the Angel. But it's only allowed to be used by those is major need." Moon explained. "I think this'll count!"

"Well, alright then!" America grinned. "What are we waiting for? Where is it?"

"I believe right now it is in the land of Summer." Kiku said.

"Ugh!" Moon groaned. "That's on the other side of Britannia!"

"Well, it's my only shot, so I'm gonna go for it!" America said, determined. Kiku smiled and Moon gave a reluctant sigh before jumping onto the taller nation's shoulder. The two stood up.

"May I accompany you?" Kiku asked. "It has been a while since I have visited the land of Spring."

"I'm cool with it." So the three walked back towards where Heracles still sat, dozing.

"Heracles," Kiku kneeled by the man's side and he snapped to attention. "I shall take my leave now. I do not know when I shall be back." Heracles smiled softly and reached up to stroke the Neko behind his ears. Kiku's eyes closed contently and a purr escaped him.

America watched on with a confused stare. "That's so weird." He murmured.

"Don't stare!" Moon scolded in a whisper and forced his head to turn. "It's rude! Give them a moment!" This left America even more confused.

After a moment Heracles lowered his hand and said, "Take care of yourself, Kiku."

"I will." Kiku said and stood before turning to his new companions. "Shall we go?" The small group walked away from the cat field and was led by the Neko back to the crazy escalator stairs. They stepped on and zoomed downwards. America couldn't help the scream of excitement, his hands raised above his head as if he was on the drop of a roller coaster. It appeared to take a lot less time to reach the ground, where America once again unceremoniously fell face first to the ground at the sudden stop. Next to him Kiku landed lightly on his feet.

"You know as much fun as that thing is, the landing sucks!" America grumbled as he climbed to his feet. Around him the forest was dark, to his surprise. He hadn't been up there _that_ long, had he? The moon was much larger than it was on Earth and was full and at its peak in the sky, as if it was midnight. "What the hell? What time is it?" He asked aloud.

"Nighttime." Both of his companions replied. America scowled, disgruntled at the responses.

"Is that how you guys tell time? Daytime when the sun's out and nighttime when the moon is out?" He asked.

"Of course!" Moon said, hopping up onto the nation's head. "Don't you?"

"No, we actually use numbers."

"How?" The pixie asked, curious.

"Ah, Tsuki-chan allow me. The Britannia Angel explained this to me before." Kiku said. "America-san, in this world the moon and the sun do not slowly rise and set, as how I expect it in your world, correct?" America nodded in confirmation. "Here the sun is up suddenly and then the next the moon is. There is not gradual change."

"Dude, that's so weird!" America exclaimed, understanding.

"We should get some sleep." Moon suggested. "We have a long journey."

"Indeed." Kiku agreed and led them to a clearing under the trees. There he laid down much like a cat would. America took off his jacket, feeling suddenly wiped, and lay back on the ground, using the jacket as a blanket. Moon curled between the two larger people and used the sleeve of America's jacket as a blanket before quickly dropping off to sleep. With his companions asleep next to him, the nation wondered when he was going to go back to England. His boss would probably be pissed because he was supposed to have been on his way back. It was too bad he didn't have his cell phone. Would he have actually been able to even call anybody? He doubted that there were any cell phone towers in this land.

And what about England? Surely he would be home by now. Would he be wondering where America was? Or would he just think that the man had left before he made it home? Did he miss him at all?

America sighed and began to drift to sleep. _Oh __well._ He thought contently. _I __wanted __an __adventure, __well __I'm __having __one._ With a smile, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heehee, Neko Kiku is love. :3 I'm having fun with this. I wonder how long this story will turn out…?**


	3. Ocean Misadventure

A warm breeze and a sudden bright light woke America with a start. He half expected to hear England barging into his room and yelling, "What are you doing asleep, America? You're going to miss your flight!" But what a strange dream he had had. A bit disappointing, though, because nothing very exciting happened.

He kept his eyes closed and rolled onto his side with a tired sigh. Who cares if he missed his flight? He could always get another. "America~!" A high, very _female_ voice sang his name. "Wakey-wakey! We've gotta get a move on!" That voice was most certainly _not_ England. And he knew for a fact that he had not slept with any women recently, so who was it? He blinked his eyes and saw the tiny, purple-eyed pixie from his dream gazing at him expectantly. She slapped his nose lightly with a smile. "It's daytime!" She called.

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been a dream after all. He rolled onto his side and stretched before sitting up. Kiku was already awake and up, licking the side of his fist and running it over his ear. Yup, Japan was still a cat. And he was awake. So the land of Britannia hadn't been a dream at all. A part of him felt happy at that. His adventure wasn't over yet!

"'Morning, guys." He said and climbed to his feet, pulling on his jacket and glasses. Moon, who had held onto the jacket's sleeve, climbed onto his shoulder. Kiku gave him a faintly confused look before quietly repeating the greeting.

"I don't know what this 'morning' is, but good day, anyway!" Moon chirped. "So are we going to head out soon?"

"Which direction shall we take?" Kiku asked, done with his grooming and standing as well. "We can go through the land of Spring or Fall to get to Summer."

"Whoa, hold on a sec, guys. I've been wondering about that. What's up with the lands named after seasons?" America interrupted.

"The land of Britannia is in the shape of a circle, America-san, with each land having an equal amount of land. They are indeed named after the seasons of the year." Kiku explained.

"So if we go to Fall, it'll be autumn?"

Kiku seemed slightly confused by the question. "Yes?"

"Sweet, then I say we go to Spring. I hate the cold."

"Ah, but if we go that way-" Kiku started to say, but Moon interrupted him,

"We can't go through Spring! It's currently nighttime there, so we'll have to go through Fall."

America groaned. "Fine." He said. He didn't have a big problem with fall itself, so he could put up with it. It would only be a little chilly after all. Kiku led the group as they travelled. "What do you mean by nighttime, though? Didn't we just go through with nighttime?"

"When one half of Britannia is in daytime, the other half is in nighttime." Moon explained.

"This place is so freaky, man, I'm not even kidding you." America decided. Was the nation of Britannia really that large? Oh, but now that he thought about it, Britannia was a nation of its own sorts. Did that mean it had a personification? Maybe this 'Britannia Angel' was the nation's personification. Well, at least that would put something in common and he would understand the need for another nation to go home.

The group walked for what felt like forever in the cloud land, the forest seemingly stretching on endlessly. The temperature, now that America thought about it, was actually pretty hot. He hadn't noticed earlier because they weren't really in it for long, but it felt like summer here. But that wouldn't make sense if they were headed to the land of Summer and the lands all represented the season. Maybe he was just imagining things. Nonetheless, he kept his jacket on anyway. He didn't want to risk taking it off despite the heat and losing it. He wiped his sweaty brow with the sleeve.

"Ugh, America, your head is all wet!" Moon complained, hopping onto his shoulder instead and wiping the sweat off onto him.

"I can't help it! It's so hot!" He bemoaned. He shouldn't have worn his jacket to this land.

"It's okay, America-san. We're approaching Fall. It'll be cooler now." Kiku said.

"Really? That was quick!"

"We were not too far from the border."

"Hey, I've actually been wondering about something else." America said. "Where are all of the other magical creatures? Like, the fairies, the unicorns, and the pirates and such England's constantly going on about?"

Moon made a face. "All of the fairies migrated to the land of Fall and Spring. We should see them soon. Most of the creatures don't usually hang out in Summer, only the water-dwelling creatures. It's because the ocean is the only place to drink."

"Speaking of water, I am quite thirsty. Shall we take a break?" Kiku asked.

"Yeah! I could totally use some water!" America said, hearing the sound of waves. Were they near a beach? "Let's go!" He yelled, racing towards the sound. He had missed the beach desperately. What with all of the winter weather, he'd been unable to go swimming. Right now felt like the perfect kind of day to take a dip in the water! He ran until he broke through the tree line and gaped in amazement. In front of him was the most perfect beach anybody could imagine. The sand was so fine and so white, it felt more like baby powder than sand itself. The waves were the same color as the sky, so it was like they came directly from the sky itself. There were large outposts of rocks that were perfect for climbing, sitting on, and diving from. All in all, it was America's dream beach. And there was no crowd either!

"Yee-haw!" America couldn't help the shout of joy and immediately began stripping down to his boxers, never mind of his companions. All he could think about was feeling that water.

"America-san, please be more decent!" Kiku protested, looking away with a blush as Moon struggled to get out of the pile of clothes when the American had forgotten when he dumped it.

"Live a little, Kiku!" America cried and ran into the waves before diving in. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the beach bed only went to about six feet before it just dropped out to the deep ocean. He pulled up for a gasp of air and yelled to the shore where his friends were, "It's fresh water!"

"Of course it is!" He heard Moon call faintly. "What other kind of water would it be?" America didn't bother to answer and dipped his head underwater. Around him the water was completely clear. He could see for what felt like miles and, even though he was sure he was dozens of feet from it, he could see the bottom of the ocean. He was heavily tempted to swim down to the bottom, but he swam back up to the surface.

"Are you coming in, Kiku?" He called, swimming to stand on the edge of the beach shelf.

The Neko shook his head. "Be very careful, America-san! Don't go too far out, please! Britannia isn't without its dangers!" He warned, looking worried.

"I'll be fine!" America called back and dived down to swim deep. He floated in the ocean, the water the perfect temperature to cool down his skin. It was so pleasant. A part of him thought about how it would feel to live in Britannia.

"Oh, a legged one!" He heard a voice say quite clearly, although he was underwater. He turned his head in shock, trying to see where the voice had come from. "Over here!" He felt arms wrap around his waist from behind and dark brown hair float past his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and reared back in shock to see someone who looked just like the China of his world. The only difference was that he was topless and he had a dark red fish tail for a body.

He opened his mouth to yell out the man's name, but coughed as he swallowed water. He was out of air! America began to swim for the surface and broke through it. With a start, he realized he had drifted farther to the side than he had thought. He was hidden behind the large rocks some way off from the shore. The China lookalike also popped up, directly in front of him.

"Ch-china?" He gasped, still trying to grab air.

"No, my name is Wang Yao. I do not know of this 'China'." America was starting to understand. This world appeared to have lookalikes of the people he knew. This was quite the hallucination.

Suddenly the water around him didn't feel nearly as warm as he had originally thought and a cool, child-like voice said, "Yao, it's not very nice to horde your finds." America shuddered. He knew that cold voice anywhere. He had been enemies with the commie for quite a while, after all. Next to Yao appeared a Russia lookalike, his purple eyes not holding the kind, stiff smile that he always held on his face. America could see a silver tail fin waving lightly behind him. Obviously this one was a merman as well.

Yao looked a little annoyed at the new merman's entrance. "I've just found him, Ivan."

"You'll share with me, da?" Ivan asked happily, actually looking a little happy next to Yao.

"Hn, whatever."

"What do you mean, share?" America asked, his eyes narrowed. He didn't like this conversation at all. What had Kiku said about dangers again?

"Big brother~!" A new voice sing-songed and Ivan frowned unhappily along with Yao. Another new head popped up, this time a mermaid with a completely exposed chest (_Holy__shit._ America thought, unable to not stare) and the face of Belarus. Well things had just gone from bad to worse. This mermaid Belarus lookalike looked just as stalker-like as the real one, a knife in her hands. "Big brother, have you found a new one?" Somewhere not too far away, America heard the voices of Kiku and Moon calling his name. He opened his mouth to call back, but the mermaid's knife was to his throat in an instant.

He glared. "Son of a bitch." He muttered. Of all the times to be unarmed.

"Natalia, go home." Ivan said. "This one is mine and Yao's."

"But big brother!" Natalia whined.

"No, no. Let her lead, Ivan." Yao objected. "Her skills are far more superior in this situation." He looked up and down the pinned American's body. "Besides, there's more than enough to go around."

"Are you sure?" Ivan pouted as America contemplated the chances of knocking the knife out of Natalia's hands without getting his throat slit. The chances weren't good. And on top of that, he couldn't fight well without land under his feet. If these mer-people were going to kill him, they could easily just drown him. Dammit, he should've asked more about what dangers were out here.

When Yao nodded his confirmation, Natalia smiled evilly and America tensed. The mermaid opened her mouth and began singing, immediately capturing the American's mind: _Follow __us __into __our __home. __Come, __come, __my __little __human. __Worry __not __about __your __breathing __or __such __troubles. __You __will __soon __drown, __that __is __our __plan~_

America didn't understand what was happening to him. His mind was fuzzy and all he could hear was the mermaid's singing surrounding him, lulling him, leading him, and killing him, all at the same time. He vaguely understood that the four of them were swimming off to some alcove and that he shouldn't listen to what the mermaid was singing. He had to do something important, didn't he? Somewhere he needed to go? He didn't remember. He didn't want to remember. All he wanted to do was listen to this beautiful voice forever, singing him his hopes, his dreams, and his desires.

"America!" He heard two voices scream in horror. He recognized them as his friends, but they weren't important.

"Keep singing, Natalia until we're close. I don't want to have to drag him. He looks heavy. Probably fat." Ivan said next to him. The voice continued to sing and America continued to follow the mer-people, despite his friends screaming at him.

"America-san, no!" He heard Kiku yell.

"America, don't listen to them!" Moon cried.

A screech cut off the beautiful singing and America snapped out of his trance as he saw a small yellow thing zooming around the three mer-people. "No! Fucking bird!" Natalia screamed.

"It's _him!_" Yao yelled, looking up into the sky in rage. America looked up and saw something plummet from the sky with a yell, sword in hand. The Mer-people hissed and separated, allowing America to swim to the closest rock and grab a hold, hoisting himself at least onto solid ground.

"I'm not fat, you asshole!" He yelled at Ivan, remembering the jab from earlier. "This is all muscle!" He patted his stomach to prove his point.

Another body pulled itself up onto the rock and a soaked albino-man shook out his silver hair. America immediately recognized him as red-eyed Prussia. "Oi, blondie! Can you shoot a gun?" The man asked.

America grinned. "Of course!"

"Good, 'cause they're coming back." Prussia tossed America a classic handgun that had somehow managed to survive it's dip in the water.

"Fuck yeah!" America hooted and aimed his gun at the fast-approaching Natalia. "Take this, you bitch!" He yelled and shot at the mermaid. She dodged it and hissed, jumping out of the water. A hand swiped at the mermaid and she jumped back into the water with a yelp. America looked up and saw an serious Kiku, claws out, standing over him on the rock.

"We cannot beat them, America-san. We must go back to land." He warned as America aimed and shot at Ivan. He missed. The mer-people were far too fast.

"No way! I'm going to kill them! They were going to kill me, after all!" America protested.

Prussia hefted himself up onto the top of the rock and pulled on America's arm. "They're right. Let's go, we can't beat them this far out in the water!" America scowled but followed the albino up. If this Prussia had the same personality as the Prussia he knew, then if he was giving up a fight it really was hopeless. "Oi, you fairy!" Prussia called to Moon who was jeering at the mer-people circling below. "You should be able to allow us to fly, right?"

"I'm not a fairy!" She yelled, annoyed at being mistaken for a fairy again. "I'm a pixie, damn it!"

"So we're stuck here?" Prussia demanded. "You're useless!"

"You-! I can still use magic though! I should just let you stay here, though!" The pixie yelled.

"They're starting to climb." Kiku warned. America pointed his gun down at Yao and shot, managing to get his arm. He screeched as he fell back into the water. Ivan hissed furiously. America tried to shoot at him, but found the gun empty.

"I just saved your friend's life! You owe me!" Prussia continued to argue.

"Just do it, Moon!" America yelled. "I'm out of bullets!"

"Fine!" Moon jumped high into the air and waved her arms rapidly, causing a light purple glitter of sorts to fall on the three men. She landed on America's shoulder. "Quick! Jump to the shore!" America didn't know how they could possibly make it because the shore was practically fifteen yards away, but they did as they were told.

"Holy crap!" The nation yelled as he jumped into the air. He felt completely weightless, or as if his feet had wings. Is this how Moon felt whenever she jumped? He landed lightly on another rock and immediately jumped off of it, soaring into the air. The ocean was far below him and he laughed joyfully. This world was absolutely amazing! He jumped one more time and the three landed on the soft sand with ease. The moment he touched down, the feather-light feeling disappeared and America felt his weight return to him.

"Kesesesese!" The Prussia lookalike laughed at the furious mer-people. "Another one taken from you thanks to the awesome me!" A small yellow bird flapped over and landed on his head.

"You fucking albino elf! We'll kill you next time!" Natalia shrieked.

"That's what you always say!" He then turned to the group as America began to pull on his clothes. "You're lucky the awesome me was here, or else you'd be dead, huh? You should say thanks!"

"No way, man! The hero business is my job!" America said. "If I had known about the mermaid's song, I'd have probably ended up saving you by killing them beforehand!"

"What'd you say? Save _me_? Ha! You have some nerve!"

"That's right!"

"Kesesesese! I like you! My name's Gilbert!" He stuck out his hand out. America took it whole-heartedly with a grin just as wide.

"I'm America, the best of the best!"

"Ha! Next to the awesome me, of course!"

"No way!"

"Will you two ninnies stop bickering like frenemies and pay attention?" Moon interrupted, tired of the fake arguing. These two were going to get along far too well.

"Yes, we must keep moving, after all." Kiku agreed. "We must at least make it into Fall before nighttime, please."

"You three are heading into Fall? What a coincidence, so am I!" Gilbert said.

"Are you, now." Moon asked dully, annoyed by the man's cocky presence.

"Yup! I've gotta meet up with my little brother, after all! I'll walk with you!" He pointed to the forest and led the pack onwards and towards the land of Fall.

_Little __brother?_ America wondered. _Does __that __mean __that __there's __a __Germany __here __as __well?_ He wondered what the meant. Did this land have alternate versions of all of the nations? And if that's true, did that mean there was a clone of himself somewhere? He'd love to see that!

"Excuse me, Gilbert-san." Kiku asked. The man looked at him. "Did the mer-people say that you were of elfin heritage?"

"Yup! Me and my little brother have elf running through our veins! Last ones, too!" Gilbert grinned, proud.

"Elves are rare even here?" America asked.

Gilbert shot him an 'are you stupid?' look. "You'll have to excuse him. He's not from this world." Moon said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we're going to the temple of the Britannia Angel to wish him home."

"That's pretty cool. But watch out." Gilbert's face became serious. "Some kind of shit has been happening."

"What do you mean?" Kiku asked.

"I don't know…some of the trolls have been gossiping about some trouble. Not sure what, though. They won't go into details."

America frowned. This world obviously wasn't quite the paradise it had started to seem. Well, that didn't matter. An adventure was no fun without some kind of trouble anyway! "We'll keep on lookout, then. Hey, can I keep this gun? I need a weapon."

"Hm? Oh, yeah go ahead. I don't need it." Gilbert flashed the thick sword by his side to prove his point. "But my brother has all of the bullets. You'll have to get it from him."

"What's your brother's name?" Moon questioned.

"Ludwig. He's pretty easy to spot, especially in Fall. He sticks out so badly!" He chuckled. "He has an adorable little rustic brown colored dog named Feliciano that talks a lot, but is good at heart. It won't be difficult to find him."

"A dog that talks?" America asked, surprised.

"Yup. Talks. They don't talk in your world?" America shook his head. "It's probably for the better." Gilbert nodded his head expertly. America blinked and suddenly the world was in nighttime, the moon high in the sky.

"Holy shit!" He said, looking at the moon. The change was so sudden it was like just switching off a light.

"Oh, it's nighttime." Kiku said calmly. "I guess now would be the time to rest." He settled himself down on some plush cloud and began licking his ruffled tail.

"Already? Why is it suddenly nighttime? It hasn't even been that long! And I'm hungry!" America said, but his body felt tired from his misadventure at the ocean and he plopped down next to the Neko. Gilbert took his spot across from them, leaning on a tree.

"There is no way of telling when the day will switch to night. One time nighttime lasted for a _reeeally_ long time. It was scary." Moon explained, hopping down and landing in America's coat pocket with a yawn. "But when nighttime comes, everyone automatically feels tired. I'm sleeping in here." The nation had noticed this as well and he leaned against the tree, closing his eyes.

"So what about food? I haven't seen anything to eat besides fish." He said.

"There's food to eat in Fall. We can eat there." Gilbert said. America sighed, his stomach growling in protest. The last thing he had eaten was England's terrible cooking. How long had it been over in his world? His view on time was completely out of sync with that world now. He settled himself and closed his eyes for a short rest. Hopefully it would be daytime soon so that they could keep walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love Prussia. He's amazing. And I know a lot of people write that Prussia and America hate each other (Why? I don't have any proof of that, but if you do, feel free to tell me) but I think that Prussia and America would get along quite well in their own ways. :D**

**Heehee, bad mer-people. (:**


	4. Mochi Village

"So, what, you and this England guy are a couple?" Gilbert asked as the small group of four continued their journey through the land of Fall. They had arrived soon after daytime had arrived and America was quite pleased with the season change. The humidity that had been a constant presence in the air in the last land had disappeared and the atmosphere was a pleasant warmth that wasn't too hot or cold. A part of him wondered if they were in the land of Fall, why weren't the leaves brown like in his world? But he dismissed it. In his southern states their falls looked just like their summers, only without all of the heat, so obviously Britannia was in the south. Or something like that.

"Wh-what?" America stuttered at the question, biting back the blush on his face. "No! I'm not together with that old man! I just hang out with him a lot!" During their travel, America had begun to talk about his history and his friends to describe his own world.

"I don't know, America." Moon said slyly from his shoulder, giggling. "It sounds like there's something more going on."

"No! He's more like a brother to me…or…or, father! The guy raised me, after all!" America furiously denied. He did _not_ like England that way! He was just one of his best friends, was all.

"It certainly does seem like there is something else, America-san." Kiku said softly with a kind smile.

"Aw, not you too, Kiku!" The rest of them laughed at his exasperation and embarrassment. America pouted, but his insides were warm. He'd never actually hung out with friends like this before. Being a nation meant that it was difficult for a country to be friends with another. He had Japan and Lithuania and England and such, but they never hung out like this. There was always underlying tensions between them. England still hadn't fully forgiven him for the revolution and both America and Japan had scars from their war against each other during WWII. Their bodies were painful reminders of their conflicts of the past and even though they were together in the present, their bosses could make them go to war against each other at any time. Here with Kiku there was no tension between them.

More and more often America was beginning to wish he wasn't a nation and instead lived in this world.

"Oi, will ya weirdoes keep it down? Sum o' us is tryin' to work!" A gruff voice called out to them. They paused and looked down. A thick-set dark green midget stood with about four others of his kind near a rock face. He had a scraggily beard that reached his feet and annoyed yellow eyes peering at them with distaste. He had long pointed ears that reached past his round hat. In all, he was about three feet tall. His companions were in slightly varying colors of skin with no beards but other then that looked the same. All wielded pickaxes. Even America could recognize these guys as dwarves.

"Hey! How's it going, bruder?" Gilbert called and kneeled down with a huge grin. The dwarf recognized the elf-man and his face split into a grin. He had sharp, yellowed teeth.

"This is Ludwig?" Moon asked in shock before America could. "But he's not elfin!"

"What?" Gilbert gave her a look that said he thought she was stupid. "No! He's a family friend, is all!"

"Yep, I've known this boy for years!" The dwarf said. He turned back to his men. "Well wha'dya think you're doing? Keep workin'!" He barked. The dwarves frowned but went back to what they were doing before. The lead dwarf turned back to his friend. "Well, what are'ya doing here, Gilbert?"

"We're on our way to meet Luddy. You seen him?"

"No, but I 'eard 'is dog f'sure!" Gilbert laughed at that. "They were 'eaded to Mochi Village, they were."

"Thanks!" Gilbert stood. "Then I guess we're headed to Mochi Village!" He turned with a wave to start leaving, but Kiku stopped him with a,

"Just a moment, Gilbert-san. Excuse me, Dwarf-san. Have you heard the rumors of trouble from the trolls?"

The dwarf looked Kiku straight in the eye, judging him before huffing. "Ay, I've heard them. Terrible things are brewing."

"Like what?" America asked with narrowed eyes. He knew how these rumors worked. Usually if the rumors were spreading like wildfire, then there had to be some truth to the statements.

"Like that the Britannia Angel shouldn't return."

"What do ya mean?" The nation cried. The Britannia Angel had to return! It was his only shot at going home!

"I can't tell yeh no more." The dwarf said. "Get goin'. I's got work to do." He dismissed them and went back to attacking the rock face with his pickax, ignoring any more attempts they tried to get his attention again. After a few tries they gave up and left the dwarves to their work.

America let out a frustrated sigh and put his hands in his jacket's pockets. "The Britannia Angel better come back."

"I don't like how this is sounding." Moon said worriedly. He felt her shift on his head. "It's scary."

"You're not that brave, are ya, Moon?"

"Sh-shut up!" She cried, embarrassed. "I'm small and weak. Leave me alone!"

"But she is right." Kiku said. His cat ears were lowered on his head. "Britannia is a peaceful land. These kind of things shouldn't be heard."

"Those mermaids didn't seem very peaceful." America objected, still annoyed by the water-dwelling creatures.

"You'll have to ignore them." Gilbert said, holding the yellow bird dubbed 'Gilbird' in his hand and petting it. "Everybody lives in their own way. Circle of life and all that. If they kill their prey, then that's all there is to it. You just happened to be the prey."

"So why do you attack them?"

Gilbert grinned viciously. "Because it's fun to annoy them! It's something to do, you know?"

"Anyway, where's this 'Mochi Village'?" Moon asked. "I've never heard of it."

"Yes, neither have I." Kiku confirmed.

"Me neither." America laughed, earning him a painless slap on the head from the pixie, who giggled anyway.

"It's a small village of these creatures called 'mochi' that appeared somewhat recently. They were just…there one day. I've never been there, though, but I heard they're harmless." Gilbert explained.

"In my world, mochi is a type of food that Japanese people like to eat." America stated. His friends looked at him in horror. "What?" He asked, confused.

"You…you're not going to eat them, are you?" Kiku asked hesitantly.

"What? No." His friends sighed in relief. America stumbled back a little as something exploded near his face. "What the hell?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A voice called and a small girl that was taller than Moon appeared, her transparent wings fluttering nervously. She had long brown hair and a pink dress on. One long strand of hair stuck out of her head. America recognized her as Taiwan. "That was my brother." Another explosion occurred at Kiku's feet and he jumped back with a surprised hiss. "Stop it!" The fairy cried and flew over to another fairy wearing red with shoulder-length brown hair. America realized it was Hong Kong.

"Get away!" Kiku said, swatting at the male fairy and jumping behind America. His ears were flat against his head and his hair stood up a little. Beside them Gilbert laughed loudly, enjoying the scene. A third fairy flew down and zoomed inside of Kiku's yukata with a laugh. Kiku screeched a little and jumped as a voice yelled cheerfully,

"I claim your breasts!"

"But I'm male!" The Neko cried.

"I'm sorry!" The Taiwan fairy cried again. "Im Yong Soo, please help me!" The third fairy reluctantly climbed out of Kiku's outfit zoomed over to grab a hold of the Hong Kong fairy, his white and blue outfit flying behind him.

The brunette fairy laughed. "Helping originated with me, you know!"

"Oh jeez, Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong." America breathed, laughing as well as the fairies struggled away. The Taiwan fairy bowed in apology once again before dashing off after her brothers.

"This is why I hate fairies!" Moon cried in a huff. "They're all so annoying! And full of themselves because they can fly and what-not!"

"I think I am beginning to dislike fairies as well." Kiku murmured, his fur still raised.

America laughed again. "They remind me of some people I know. They still annoy Japan, after all!"

"Oi! If you guys are done playing, we're at Mochi Village!" Gilbert called, moving a bush out of the way. America and Kiku hurried over to take their first peek at Mochi Village and stared. It wasn't necessarily a village as it was a field full of tall rocks with caves in them. Milling about were what looked like white blobs with various faces and accessories that could have been hair, hats, or purses.

"What…the hell are they?" Moon asked, jumping down and over to one of the mochi. It gazed at her with bright blue eyes through its glasses and a happy smile. A long, curly hair stuck out of the top of its head and a small bear purse was around it. She poked it and her hand went into it like dough before springing back out again. She laughed happily and hopped onto the mochi before bouncing. "These guys are so soft!"

America grinned and walked over to another one and picked it up. As Moon had said, the mochi was indeed soft and quite squishy to the touch. It was like holding a really soft marshmallow. It blinked happily at him and wiggled. He laughed, squeezing and pulling the strange creature. It didn't seem to hurt the thing at all as it just went back to its original shape. "They're like Estonia's weird pets!"

Kiku joined him and poked the mochi softly. "How strange…" He murmured, a little amused.

"Kesesesese! What weird things!" Gilbert said, playing with another one of the mochi creatures. It seemed that other mochi had heard them and quite a few began to appear from their cave-homes, bouncing over to the new-comers curiously. Some of them had strange patterns on their sides that helped distinguish them from each other. None of them had noses. The four sat down and played with the mochi as they bounced and crawled over them. One of the mochi settled itself on America's head and didn't get down, but occasionally hopped.

"Ah, hel-hello, there!" They heard a voice call out and group looked up to see a man rush over, carrying a plate of what looked to be lettuce and a few mochi on his arms and head trying to reach the plate. He had wavy brown-blonde hair and one long curly strand that came out in the front. His blue eyes looked flustered as he tried to reach them without tripping on the other mochi that were now hopping at his feet. It was America's twin brother Canada's lookalike. "It's-Aah!" He stumbled.

"Watch it!" Gilbert cried, and jumped to his feet, managing to catch the man before he fell. He helped Canada straighten, the caught man looking embarrassed. The plateful of lettuce went flying and landed on the ground. All of the mochi in exception to the one on America's head went after it. Moon was thrown off of her plush mochi seat as the creature ran to get its meal.

Canada sighed but gave a soft smile as he saw the happy mochi. "Maple leaf. Oh well." He fixed his ruffled shirt and scratched the little round bear ears on top of his head.

"Oh hey! You're a Neko too!" America jumped up at seeing the animal parts.

"Wha-what?" The Canada lookalike stuttered, startled by the outburst. "No, I'm not a Neko. I'm a Kuma, eh?"

"What's a Kuma?" The nation looked to Kiku.

"He is a bear-person." The Neko told him, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off.

"But you know that, Alfred." The Kuma said, looking a little confused.

"Huh?" America asked. "My name's not Alfred. I'm America."

"Oh." The Canada frowned, looking a little more confused. "Maple, I'm sorry. You look just like my brother Alfred."

America opened his mouth to question what this 'Alfred' looked like (_It __must __be __the __other __me!_ He thought), but Gilbert cut him off, "Hey, Kuma, have you seen a tall, serious blonde guy with a talking dog around here? He's mein bruder."

"Hm? Oh, yes. I can take you to him. They were both about to have lunch with me, but I had to feed the mochi first."

"Food?" America forgot his question as his stomach growled up a storm. "Alright! Can we eat with you? I haven't eaten since two daytimes ago!"

"Yes, you can." The Canada Kuma led the way through the rocks to the other side of the village. It was a bit of a tight fit, but it would've been more of a hassle to go all the way around the decent sized village.

"What are you doing here, Kuma-san?" Kiku asked conversationally.

"You can call me Matthew and I'm the caretaker of the mochi."

"There has to be a caretaker of these things?" Moon asked, sitting on top of the mochi that was still on America's head. She was playing a little with the hat it wore.

Matthew gave a slightly embarrassed chuckled. "They're not bad little guys, but they tend to either overeat or annoy each other or whatnot. Some of the mochi breeds need to stay away from each other so as to not cause a fuss. And they're nice companions so I don't mind working here."

"There are different breeds?"

"Yes." They reached the edge of the village and saw a tall, blonde man sitting with a little reddish-brown dog rolling around near him and laughing. No doubt this man was Ludwig and the dog Feliciano. And as America had predicted, Ludwig was Germany's lookalike only with slightly pointed ears.

"OIII! Ludwig! Feli!" Gilbert called, grinning. Both Ludwig and Feliciano looked up at the call and Feliciano jumped to his feet in a flurry.

"GIL-BERRRT!" The dog cried excitedly and ran for him before jumping. In midair he transformed into a human with dog ears and a tail and tackled the man. The dog now looked like North Italy. "You're back!" His tail waved like mad as he hugged the albino elf.

"Dude, that was wicked awesome!" America exclaimed at the transformation.

"Bruder, where have you been? You told me that you would meet me before nighttime during the last daytime!" Ludwig said, joining the group.

"Kesesesese! Did you miss me, Feliciano?" Gilbert asked, smiling at the dog-human on him.

"Ve~ Ludwig and I were so worried that something happened to you, Gilbert!" Feliciano said. Ludwig grabbed onto the collar around his neck and pulled the dog off of his brother so that the man could stand. The only thing he had on was a pair of boxers beside the dog collar he wore. America wondered how exactly it was possible for the dog to even have the boxers on when he transformed.

"Heel, Feliciano! Where were you, bruder?" Ludwig asked and Feliciano went to stand by his master, still looking extremely happy and carefree in the way only Italy and a dog could.

"I was saving this guy's skin from the mer-people!" Gilbert said, flicking his thumb at America. "And then nighttime came. They were headed this way anyway, so I came with them."

Ludwig turned to America and Kiku. "Thank you for caring for my older bruder. I know he can be a hassle."

"Hey!"

"It was no problem." Kiku said.

"Yeah! After all, he rescued my hide!" America laughed.

"Excuse me, but the food is ready everyone." Matthew said softly. America perked up at the thought of food and the group of seven made their way over to a fire pit where some fish and what looked to be a cooked pig were on stakes. Scattered around the pit were various fruits and vegetables of which America could only name some of.

"Al-right~!" He hooted. "Let's dig in!" They sat down and grabbed their fill of the food items. It didn't take long for them to realize just what a bottomless pit the American was and they told him to back off while they grabbed what they wanted and then left the nation to his devices. America noticed after a little while that Matthew had been staring at him and asked with his mouth full, "Wha's oop?"

Matthew snapped out of his stupor with a shake of his head. "Oh, um, nothing." America gave him a strange look. This guy was a weirdo just like his brother was. Maybe he was jealous of his America's superior looks? Anybody would be jealous after all, so it was only natural.

"Ve~ America!" Feliciano called, lowering the pig's foot he had been gnawing on. "There's a mochi sitting on your head!"

America swallowed his large mouthful and gulped down some juice, registering that the weight of the mochi from earlier that really was still on his head. "What d'ya know? He is!" He reached up and picked the thing off of his head and brought it down so that he could look him in the face. It had somewhat angry-green eyes and bushy eyebrows. A permanent pout was on his face and a little black top hat sat on the top of it. He laughed. "Hey, this little guy looks like somebody I know!" The mochi huffed and turned around in the man's grip, making him face his back. "Aw, don't be that way!"

"Give 'em here, America." Ludwig said. "I'll bring him back to the others. I'm already finished with my meal." America reached over to hand off the mochi, but when the other man grabbed him, he only stretched the thing. It was as if half of it was sticking to America's hands. Ludwig kept pulling, but eventually the mochi reached its limit and it slipped through his fingers and snapped back to America's hands, causing the nation to fall backwards.

"I didn't realize mochi were sticky!" Moon said, laughing at the scene along with Gilbert and Feliciano.

"He appears to like you, America-san." Kiku stated.

"This guy just didn't want to let go!" America said, also grinning.

Matthew sighed. "Maple…That one is a part of the breed I've named 'tsundere'."

"Tsundere?" Feliciano questioned. "Ve~ Ludwig, what does 'tsundere' mean?"

"I don't know." Ludwig said.

"They're a breed that acts like they don't like you, but are actually quite attached. It appears he has become attached to you, America." The Kuma said. "You won't be able to get rid of him now."

"Hahaha!" America laughed, thrilled. He put the blob in his lap. "That's totally fine! These things are pretty cool anyway! Obviously he recognized my awesomeness!" He reached over and picked up a lettuce leaf and held it to the mochi's mouth. "Here, little guy. Want some?"

"Hmph." The mochi huffed and turned away. "Rubbish." Matthew's eyes widened a little.

"I'd never heard a mochi speak before…"

"Well, fine!" America pouted. "I'll eat it myself!" He made to eat the leaf, but suddenly the mochi turned around and snatched it away, chewing on it with a small redness to its cheeks. America laughed at the sight. "You're going to be a brat, aren't you?"

Moon laughed and jumped onto America's leg next to the mochi. The thing was even bigger than she was, about seven inches high. "It's embarrassed! How cute~!"

America took a bite of a mysterious fruit and thought for a moment before saying, "Alright, I've decided! His name's gonna be Arthur! Or Artie, for short! It's perfect because he looks like England!"

"His boyfriend." Gilbert said not-so-secretly to his brother and dog. Feliciano nodded in complete understanding as America yelled,

"No, he isn't!" The albino just laughed.

* * *

><p>The day continued on with the group playing in Mochi Village and getting to know each other more. Like Matthew had said, America really couldn't get rid of Arthur. The stubborn mochi refused to be too far away from the American even when America had playfully tossed it up high onto a tree branch. The mochi just flopped off of the branch and fell to the ground completely unharmed before hopping to the nation's feet and said, "Rubbish." But whenever America reached down to try to cuddle the adorable blob, it wiggled fiercely in his grip until it escaped and shot him a glare. America pouted and said, "This thing really <em>is<em> like England!" But it was still cute because he became all huffy whenever America tried to cuddle another mochi.

Night fell again and the all of the mochi retreated into their caves. Arthur yawned lightly and America picked him up and placed it on his head, which appeared to be the mochi's favorite perch. Moon frowned. "Aw, the mochi stole my spot!"

America laughed. "Sit on him, then!"

"Nah." She tucked her arms behind her head and jumped onto Kiku's head. "I'm not going to disturb his sleep.

"Are you going to spend the night?" Matthew asked the group as he, the elf brothers and Feliciano (who was fast asleep in his dog form in Ludwig's arms) approached.

"Are you guys?" America asked the brothers.

"Yes, we shall depart in the morning. We have a house to clean." Ludwig said. Gilbert groaned at that. America smiled. This Germany was just as strict and OCD about cleaning as the other one.

"We should probably leave now, even if it is nighttime." Kiku said, though he appeared drowsy. The effect of nighttime, the nation was sure.

"What? Why?" He asked, surprised that the Neko wanted to leave.

Kiku looked back at him with just as much surprise. "Did you not want to get to the land of Summer as soon as possible?"

"Well, yeah!" America said, stretching tiredly. "But we're waiting for the Britannia Angel to show up, right? And you said he comes every so often, so we can slack if we want. I'm starting to really like Britannia! It's the adventure-y vacation I always wanted and that I needed!"

Kiku smiled softly. "Okay. Then we shall stay as well, if that is okay with you, Matthew-san."

"It's no trouble." Matthew said. "My house is just over the hill." He led the group away from the sleeping Mochi Village and over the crest of a nearby hill. On top of it was the first actual house that America had seen since he had arrived in Britannia. It was a simple wooden cottage that hardly looked big enough to fit two people, let alone the five of them plus a dog, pixie, and mochi. The Kuma opened the door and went over to a closet. It was a single large room and what looked to be a bathroom off in another room.

"I don't have enough beds, but I have a Soft-flower comforter that should fit you all that is certainly more comfortable than the ground." Matthew said and dragged out a large, plush comforter. Gilbert, America, Ludwig, and Kiku helped him in laying it out across the floor and bringing out some blankets. He opened the windows to allow a nice cross-breeze through.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning!" America said, stripping off his jacket and shirt before dropping back onto the comforter. He was shocked to discover it felt as if it was made of the same plush material as the mochi, only not as soft and it didn't spring back to its original shape.

"What's a 'morning'?" He heard Ludwig ask vaguely, but the nation was distracted by something jumping on him, causing him to grunt lightly. Arthur was fuming on his stomach and saying things such as, "Rubbish!" and "Idiot!"

America laughed. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that, Artie! I forgot you were on my head! Ahahaha!"

"Git!" The mochi yelled. America placed his glasses on a table as his companions climbed onto the comforter as well. Matthew lay on his bed with Moon next to him on his pillow. America grabbed the mochi and hugged it, apologizing again, but it wiggled out and hopped to the end of the comforter, firmly ignoring its master. America sighed and rolled over before closing his eyes.

Sometime later on when all that could be heard in the room was the sounds of varying levels of snoring and when America was just beginning to fall asleep, he felt a soft body wiggle under his arm and huffed, reluctantly content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought about making Mochimerica travel with the steadily-growing group, but decided that I wanted Mochirisu instead. :3**


	5. Pirates, Mochi, and Heroes

America was forced awake the next daytime by something jumping on his stomach. He grunted and his eyes snapped open to see Arthur, hopping on his torso like mad and saying, "Git, git, git" repeatedly. America groaned, not wanting to wake up yet and rolled over onto his side, but the mochi proceeded to continue his action, only on the man's head instead.

"Stop it, Arthur!" America said, swatting at the thing.

He heard a groan next to him and then Gilbert growling, "Shut that thing up, America!"

"I'm trying!" After another moment of unsuccessful attempts to stop the mochi attack, he sat up and pulled his glasses on, glaring at the little creature. "What's your problem?" Beside him, Kiku was starting to rouse himself as well has Matthew and Moon. The mochi continued to jump, but was wiggling all the while, looking completely restless. This would've angered America further had he not noticed the panicked look on his mochi's face.

"What is wrong with Arthur-kun?" Kiku asked, waking up fully as well.

"I don't know! Hey, Mattie, something's wrong with this little guy! He looks worried!" America said, shaking the Kumo a little. He stirred and blinked his eyes open before reaching for his own glasses and putting them on. By now the noise had also woken a bad-tempered Gilbert and Ludwig. Feliciano was still fast asleep. Moon stretched before jumping down to be at eye-level with Arthur.

"Something's wrong." Matthew said, fully awake now as he gazed seriously at the mochi. Arthur, seeing his companions awake, took off and jumped through a near-by window.

"Crap!" America cried and struggled to get off of the comforter and grab his shirt and jacket. "Wait, Artie, come back!" He called.

"I'll follow him!" Moon said being the only one completely prepared and ready to go. "I'll leave a trail for you!" She jumped out of the window, leaving behind a sparkling trail of pixie dust behind her.

"Hurry! Something's not right!" Matthew said, running for his shoes. Gilbert, Kiku, and Ludwig (with a dazed and confused Feliciano in his arms) followed behind him as America finished buttoning up his shirt and slipped on his jacket, not needing shoes as he didn't have any. The six followed the dust trail down a familiar route and went straight into the heart of Mochi Village. There it went into one of the caves.

"You're kidding me! All of this fuss over that mochi just wanting to go home?" Gilbert complained as America leaned down to look into the mochi cave.

"Forget it. It is daytime anyhow, so we had to wake up." Ludwig told him.

"I agree." Kiku said, a bit unnecessarily.

"Ve~ Ludwig, Gilbert, what's going on~?" Feliciano asked, transforming into his human form.

"There's nothing in here!" America said and sat back up with a frown. "Moon's trail leads to here, but neither her nor Arthur are in here."

"Where could they have gone?" Kiku asked. "Perhaps they are in another cave?"

"No, they can't be." Matthew spoke up, standing beside a different rock cave with an anxious frown. "Because all of the other caves are empty too."

"What do you mean by that?" Gilbert asked.

"I mean, the village is empty. All of the mochi are missing."

"Could they have just moved somewhere else?" Ludwig asked, calculating.

Matthew shook his head. "The mochi don't leave the village."

"Looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" America grinned, looking excited. He jumped up. "This place is getting better and better!" The rest of his friends gave him dry and annoyed looks.

"This is serious, America-san. This could count as kidnapping." Kiku told him.

"I know, and that's why it's even more awesome!"

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" They heard Feliciano call out and they turned to see the dog missing.

"Feliciano!" His owner called, worried, but they saw Feliciano's head pop out from behind some rocks.

"I found Moon's scent! It's mixed with mochi and America's scent!" The dog said, his tail waving like mad.

"That must be Arthur!" Gilbert said and they ran over to the dog. "Can you follow it, Feliciano?"

"Yeah, I can! It's a _re~ally_ easy trail!" Feliciano sniffed the ground once more before glomping his owner. "Ve~ Ludwig, am I a good dog?"

Ludwig sighed before smiling lightly and rubbing the dog-human's head. "Yes, vonderful job." Feliciano cheered and kissed the man's face before getting off of him. "Now, follow the trail!" The dog saluted and took off to follow an invisible trail with the rest of the group following behind. They ran into the forest and had to be nimble to keep up with the fast pooch through the growth. America knew that they had run for a while when suddenly it was like they ran through a wall of thick humidity and the temperature rose. They had left the land of Fall.

"We're heading towards the ocean." Kiku realized, remembering the path they had taken yesterday.

"Feliciano! You don't just want to go swimming, do you?" Ludwig barked.

"No! The trail really leads this way, Ludwig!" Feliciano said and made a sudden left turn up an incline. America could hear the ocean waves and knew that they were close to the ocean like Kiku had said. Up ahead he saw more giant rocks and what looked like a cave. But at the front of that cave were people. And they were armed.

"Guys!" He warned and they all noticed it too, Ludwig grabbing onto Feliciano's collar and pulling him with them behind a large rock.

Gilbert peeked out from behind the rock and scowled. "Pirates." He told them. America sat up a little straighter at his confirmed suspicion. He had anticipated this ever since Moon first appeared and he agreed to believe that she was a pixie. The thought of pirates excited him nearly to a breaking point. Pirates were like the ultimate bad guys in these kind of fantasy island adventures. And now he could play the hero role he'd always dreamed of playing ever since back when he was little and England read him fairy tales and such. Would there be a Peter Pan and Tinker bell in this land as well?

"What? Pirates?" Feliciano cried, his carefree attitude replaced with fear as he trembled violently and hugged his owner. "I don't want to fight the nasty pirates, Ludwig!"

"They must've taken the mochi." Matthew said, ignoring the dog as Ludwig tried to cover his pet's mouth to keep from giving their position away.

"But why?" Kiku asked.

"For profit to sell in other lands, most likely." Gilbert said. The others looked at him in question of where he got that idea. "There must be other lands out there that they can sell the mochi at. After all, America came from somewhere else."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's just charge in there and rescue them, already!" America said and moved to jump up and dash into the cave with dreams of being a hero clouding his mind, but Matthew grabbed his jacket and yanked him back down.

"We can't just charge in there without a plan! And we're mostly unarmed! We need to think this through, Alfr- America!" The man said.

America didn't notice the slip-up and pouted as he sat down. He would've usually ignored the point that the other had made, but the Kumo was right about something vital. Besides Gilbert's sword and Kiku's claws, they had no weapons. America's gun was currently useless without bullets as well as Feliciano was also useless and against pirates with guns and swords, they were at a disadvantage. "Fine."

"That's right, Luddy," Gilbert said, "Do you still have extra bullets for this guy? I gave him my gun. He's a better shot than me anyway."

"Yes, I do." Ludwig pulled back the side of his vest and exposed a whip and another gun that was like America's. He reached in and grabbed a fistful of bullets and handed them to the nation, who grinned and thanked him before loading a couple of rounds into his gun. Ludwig then pulled out his gun and held it out to Matthew. "Can you use one of these?"

"Ah, no." Matthew said, shaking his head. "But I have a bow and arrows at my house. I'm an expert at archery." Ludwig nodded and then looked to Kiku.

"I have my claws," Kiku told him, "but other than that, I am unarmed."

"That won't do much against pirates." Gilbert said.

"I can use a sword as well, if you can acquire me one."

The albino elf grinned. "I can do that."

"Then here's what we'll do!" America said. "First, I'll charge the guards! Ludwig, you be my backup. And Gilbert, you be my backup too! And Kiku, you have the important role of my backup-"

"America-san," Kiku interrupted, looking exasperated but holding his patience, "I don't believe that plan will work."

"What! Why not? It's genius!"

"How about we do this my way?" Gilbert said, chuckling at America's 'joke' before turning serious. "I'm the one who comes up with the most awesome plans, so let's do it this way: Kiku, you and I will climb up the side of the cave and take the guards by surprise. Try to see if you can't get a hold of a sword."

"Right." Kiku nodded in agreement.

"Luddy, America, you two will be our sharp-shooters. You two will take out the guards with your guns if we don't manage to and also take out any other pirates we might attract the attention of. But don't shoot unless you absolutely have to because we don't need to attract the attention."

"No way! I want an upfront assault!" America objected. "Give me your sword and _I'll_ take out the guard! You can be the sharp-shooter!"

"America, do you want to save the mochi or not?" Matthew asked.

"Well, yeah, of course I do, but-"

"A hero knows when he needs to let others take charge." The Kumo told him. America faltered and became quiet. He knew the man was right.

He frowned. "Alright, I'll let you take the lead just this once, Gilbert! Don't screw it up. If Arthur gets hurt, I'm going to kill you."

Gilbert grinned. "Kesesesese! As if you could hurt the awesome me! Feliciano," he called the dog to attention, despite the dog-man sobbing in fear and still trembling, "I want you to run back to Matthew's house and grab his bow and arrows, since you're not good at fighting and you're the fastest of us."

Feliciano seemed to perk up a little that he didn't have to actually fight. "Roger!" He said and saluted.

"Matthew, you hold the fort here as a lookout until Feliciano gets back." Matthew nodded. "Alright! Then let's get this plan started so we can rescue the mochi!" Gilbert said, grinning and standing with Kiku.

"Feliciano, fetch!" Ludwig commanded, pointing in the direction of the house.

"Yes, master!" Feliciano said and changed into a dog before rushing off into the forest. Gilbert and Kiku separated and began their ascents of the cliffside. Ludwig pulled out his gun and checked it to make sure it was loaded as America aimed at various spots to make sure that he hadn't grown rusty. Matthew stood peeking around the rock, waiting to tell the others that Kiku and Gilbert were in position.

When they were, he told his companions and America and Ludwig separated to hide behind two different boulders, aiming at their respective guards. Over the cave entrance was Kiku and Gilbert. Gilbert hung off of the face of the cliff by only one hand and foot, the other hand on his sword, while Kiku was holding onto the cliff face more like a spider than a cat. With a nod from the elf, the two jumped from it and attacked the surprised guards. Gilbert came down on one of the pirates' head and knocked him out with the butt of his sword. Kiku stealthily landed behind the other, who had been distracted by his partner being attacked, and knocked him out effortlessly with a blow to the neck using the side of his hand.

"Sweet!" America cheered, and he, Matthew, and Ludwig ran over to join them.

Kiku picked up the pirate's sword and swung it around to test it before nodding. "I can use this."

"Yeah! Did you see the awesomeness that was me?" Gilbert pumped his fist, excited.

"We have no time to relax." Ludwig said. "We must rescue the mochi." He looked at Matthew. "Matthew, you should probably go to Feliciano. If he's not back yet, it means he got lost.

"Yes!" The Kumo said.

"Then let's go!" America said and grabbed a sword as well before running into the cave. The others followed him in and they ran deeper into the cave until they came into a large room. Inside they hid behind some stalagmites and assessed the situation. The far end of the cave was completely open to the ocean and a giant pirate ship –like the one seen in Peter Pan- was tied up inside of the lagoon created within the cavern's room. Multiple pirates dressed classically were milling about drinking, playing with knives, and singing together. In the middle of the ship, hanging from the rigging in a couple of nets, were the mochi.

America was dazzled. He felt as if he just walked straight into Neverland.

"Where is Tsuki-chan?" Kiku asked, taking in the scene. America frowned as he snapped out of his stupor, noticing what he meant. Although the holes in the netting were small enough to hold the fat blobs of mochi, they weren't small enough to hold the skinny pixie.

"What should we do? There are a lot of enemies." Ludwig said.

"I think we should just charge them. There aren't all _that_ many and it'll be so much cooler with an upfront approach!" America suggested.

"…I agree with America-san." Kiku said.

Gilbert and Ludwig looked at each other. Gilbert grinned to show that he was on board with the plan as well and his brother sighed. "For once, I think you're right, America. Upfront assault it is."

"Let's go then, men!" America yelled and led the assault as he charged across the bridge that led from the shore to the ship, knowing that his friends were right behind him. The pirates' eyes widened at the attack and they pulled out their weapons, which ranged from swords to guns. America pulled out his own gun and aimed for the pirates with guns while blocking a sword with his own. He shot, but the bullet did something he didn't expect. He had shot the man clear in the chest, but no blood came out. Instead it was as if an invisible punch had sent the pirate flying over the railing of the ship. America was a little confused at that, but he focused on his swordfight as around him his friends fought.

At first he thought they were winning, taking out more pirates than not, but it was as if the enemies multiplied all of the sudden. America didn't have time to reload his gun and so was stuck trying to avoid being shot as well as continue moving to not get cut too badly. He'd long since lost track of his friends. The pirates soon began to overwhelm them and as they did so a part of him wished that he was like Peter Pan and could fly. It wasn't long before they were captured and tied up to the main mast and their weapons taken away.

"Son of a bitch!" Gilbert cursed, looking tired but generally unharmed. "They had more men under the deck!"

"Gyahahaha!" One of the pirates laughed obnoxiously. "Of course we did, ye landlubber!"

"That's cheating!" America called. "You can't bring more players into a game!"

"This ain't a game, boy!"

"I'm older then all of you!" America yelled and felt a little weird saying that because he was actually one of the younger nations, but the pirates all laughed because he only looked like a nineteen year old. He cursed and spat out a glob blood that had filled his mouth when he was struck in the cheek. He was a little too cut up for his liking and he was freely bleeding.

"Are you two alright?" Ludwig asked, unable to clearly see them from where he was tied up.

"Beat up and bleeding, but still good!" America said.

"I'm alright." Kiku said. The Neko looked a little more beat up then America himself was, but he seemed overall okay.

"'ere comes the Boss!" A voice cried out and all of the pirates came to attention.

"Why would they call their captain a boss?" Kiku questioned beside him. America wondered that too, but as the pirates split his questions were put to rest. Through the crowd came a single man wearing an old pirate's red and gold jacket with a matching hat and purple feather. His short messy brown hair stuck out from under the large hat and his green eyes glittered gleefully. A carefree grin was stretched across his face. All in all he looked too playful to be the captain of the ship. But America knew better. This was Spain's lookalike and he had been England's rival at sea during the nation's pirating days.

"_Holá,_ _mi __amigos!_" The man called, waving. "I didn't expect company!" He noticed his captives and his grin widened even further. "_Holá, _Gilbert! What are you doing here?"

Gilbert grinned back. "Attacking your ship."

The other man pouted. "Aw, why?"

"Because you stole some friends of ours."

"Oh, you mean these little guys?" He walked over to a net filled with the mochi and poked one that appeared to be sobbing in fear.

"Bruder, you know him?" Ludwig asked.

"Yup! He's my friend, Antonio! What, you don't think I mess with the mer-people all by myself do you?" Gilbert laughed and the Spain lookalike laughed with him.

"Hey, let the mochi go!" America commanded. "They didn't do anything to you! And release Moon too!"

"Sorry, no can do." Antonio said. "I need these guys to make a profit. They'll sell great!"

"You can't do that!"

Antonio smiled at him. "Yes, I can. Who's going to stop me? You're all tied up."

"Bruder, if he is your friend then why don't you make him let us go?" Ludwig demanded.

"We're friends, but right now we're enemies. Nothing I can say will make him let us go." Gilbert said simply. America had to think. They needed to get out of these ropes if there was any chance of them escaping. But he had no weapon and they still needed to rescue the mochi. It was then he felt the rope vibrating very lightly. He glanced at Kiku and noticed that he was very carefully sawing at the ropes with his claws. Of course! They couldn't get rid of the Neko's claws! Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them.

"Why are you trying to sell the mochi? Can't you just pillage a village or something?" America asked, trying to distract them. "You should have plenty of treasure!"

"Ah, but that's the problem!" Antonio said with a frown. "There's no treasure in this country. We've been searching for a while, but we haven't found any." The man began to pace calmly. "We've tried digging in various areas, but that Britannia Angel keeps getting in our way. So we've decided to sell these 'mochi' things as pets to the highest buyers!" He looked at them with a smile once again back on his face. "I wouldn't mind selling slaves, either."

"What?" Gilbert yelled.

"Hell no!" America agreed.

"What did you do with the pixie?" Ludwig asked, scowling. Antonio whistled and another person came forward. The man had dog ears and a tail and looked similar to Feliciano, but instead of a smile he had an angry frown on and his were green. It was South Italy and in his hand he carried an old lantern that contained Moon.

Antonio looked delighted to see the dog and immediately began scratching him on the head, grinning ecstatically. "Lovino! You came when I called you! You're such a good dog!"

"Get off of me, you tomato bastard!" The dog growled and waved the hands away, looking even more pissed. "Just deal with these idiots and get back to making me my dinner! I'm starving!"

"Okay!" The dog's owner smiled and took the lantern from his hands. Lovino continued to stand next to his master, his arms crossed.

"America!" Moon cried, looking terrified and pounding on the glass that contained her.

"Don't worry, Moon! The hero is here!" America said, grinning.

"But you're captured, you ninny!" She said, but she laughed a little anyway through her fear. America glanced at Kiku. The Neko was only a quarter of the way through the ropes and still had a long way to go. It looked like a struggle.

"Hey!" One of the pirates cried, and the nation panicked as he saw that the man had noticed Kiku's cutting. "He's cutting through the-"

"LUD-WIIIIIIIIG!" A voice called, distracting the pirates away from them and they all looked to see a blur dash onto the ship and slam past Antonio, knocking the lantern from his hand. "Boss!" The pirates cried as it shattered, releasing Moon as Feliciano grabbed a hold of his owner, sobbing. "Are you okay, Ludwig?"

"Feliciano, what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked, shocked. America noticed as the small pixie glanced at them before easily slipping away from the pirates to run away. He hoped that she was going to get help.

"I was so worried!" The dog sobbed.

"Feliciano!" Lovino cried, surprised as well. "What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" Feliciano looked at the other dog and a smile broke out onto his face.

"Lovino! What are you doing here? Ve~ Why are you with all of these scary pirates? Did they capture you?"

"No, you stupid idiot! My owner is the captain of these pirates! Run away now before we sell you!"

"What? Boss brother Antonio is the captain?" He looked to see Antonio regain his senses before running over and hugging him and the other dog-human.

"Feliciano! I missed you!" Antonio said, hugging the dog.

"Hey, get off of my brother!" Lovino said and shoved the two apart.

"This calls for a celebration, men!" Antonio shouted joyfully. "A celebration of the great haul we've got and also for a reunion!" The pirates cheered and the captain wrapped an arm around both Lovino and Feliciano's shoulders before leading most of the pirates below deck, but after he ordered a couple men to patrol above ground and keep an eye on the prisoners.

"WHAT THE HELL, FELICIANO?" Ludwig shouted at his dog, feeling betrayed and pissed as the creature happily went with the pirates.

"Shit, now what?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm almost done." Kiku murmured.

"But even if we get out, we're unarmed." America whispered so that they wouldn't get overheard.

"Did that pixie manage to escape?" The albino elf asked.

"Yeah."

"Look!" Ludwig said and they all looked past the ship to the tunnel they had come in through. It was a quick movement, but they spotted a familiar face carrying a bow and a set of arrows. Matthew noticed them looking and nodded seriously before cocking an arrow. In an expert move he shot two arrows towards the two sets of guards. An explosion of smoke occurred where the arrows landed and the guards fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Yes!" America hooted right as Kiku finished cutting through the rope and they threw it off as Matthew joined them. "Great job, Mattie!" America said, hugging him with one arm.

"What about me?" A little voice asked and Moon popped up from where she was hiding on Matthew's figure. "I called him here."

"You too!"

"Yes, thank you, but let's hurry and rescue the mochi before the rest of the pirates notice." Matthew said and the group nodded before proceeding to begin cutting though the multiple nets. When they were almost through with them, however, someone yelled, "THEY'RE ESCAPING!"

"Crap!" Ludwig yelled as more pirates began to rush out.

America grabbed a sword. "You guys get the mochi out of here! I'll deal with the pirates!"

"You can't take them by yourself, America!" Matthew objected.

America just grinned at him. "It's okay! I'm the hero, after all! Go!" The others looked hesitant, but finally listened, grabbing some of the mochi and running with them. America turned back to the yelling pirates and reached into his pocket as he remembered something. "Hey, you guys wanted gold, right?"

The pirates paused, looking weary. America continued to grin and he pulled out the gold doubloon he had taken out of the pirate room what felt like forever ago. Their eyes widened at the sight of it flashing in the sunlight and the nation waved it back and forth tauntingly. Their eyes followed it like hungry dogs. America chuckled. "You want it? Go get it!" He yelled and tossed it over their heads. They all jumped for it as it hit the ground and rolled to the edge of the ship.

"No!" The pirates cried and lunged as it went overboard, most of them following it into the water with cries. America couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Pirates were idiots! He felt a weight fall onto his head and he reached up before pulling a mochi off of his head.

"Arthur! You're okay!" He said and hugged the thing. It wiggled unhappily in his grip. The loud 'shing' of a sword being unsheathed caught the nation's attention and he spotted an angry Antonio with his sword drawn, both of the dogs behind him.

"Kick his ass!" Lovino cheered while Feliciano shouted fearfully, "America!"

America placed Arthur down on the ground and picked up a discarded sword, pointing it at Antonio. "It's hero time!" He cried and jumped forward, his sword meeting Antonio's with a harsh clang. The two fought in a flurry of moves, but Antonio was stronger and unharmed while America was exhausted and still injured. The hero was losing.

"YAAH!" A shout came and between the two swordfighters dropped Gilbert who took America's spot, struggling to push the pirate captain backwards. America jumped back as Gilbert managed to get Antonio to the edge of the ship. The elf grinned. "No hard feelings when I win?"

Antonio smiled back. "Only if you actually win!"

"Then no hard feelings!" Gilbert said and Antonio stumbled over Arthur, who had gotten under the man's feet, and he toppled over the ship's edge.

Lovino ran to the railing and yelled, "Tomato-bastard!"

Ludwig ran back onto the ship and grabbed a hold of Feliciano's collar, dragging him away as he, America, and Gilbert ran off the ship. The dog waved to his brother. "Bye, Lovino! I hope to see you again!"

"Don't come back!"

America winced as Moon roughly patched up his cut arm. They had arrived back at the Kuma's house not long after the battle with the pirates and everyone was resting, receiving half-rate medical attention, and eating food. The mochi were returned to their village and Matthew and Kiku had to go and comfort the poor traumatized things while the rest stayed back at the house.

"There you go." Moon said, ripping off the last piece of a leaf that she had used as a bandage. Apparently it had some type of juice it produced to reduce bleeding and the chance of infection that was good for the wounds. But it smarted like hell while it did so. "I'm glad you're okay, America."

"Thanks." He said, flexing his arm a little. In his lap sat Arthur, sniffing at one of the leaf bandages stuck to America's chest. He laughed. "Wasn't that an awesome adventure?"

"It wasn't a game, America." Ludwig huffed. The door opened and in came Kiku and Matthew, looking ruffled but smiling.

"The mochi are fine now." The Kumo told them.

"That's good." Gilbert said.

"We should get moving, bruder. We have to get home before Roderich scolds us." Ludwig said, standing.

"Ugh, he's such a asshole!" Gilbert complained, but stood up anyway as Feliciano jumped up.

"Thank you for having us, Matthew."

"Yeah, thanks, Matthew!" Feliciano chirped. "Bye, everyone!" He waved and Ludwig nodded to America's group as the two exited the door.

"See you all around sometime, perhaps. Good luck on getting home, America." Gilbert said, tapping his fist against America's. He then walked to the door, but paused in the doorframe. "Oh, and, get some from that England, okay?" He winked as America shouted at him,

"He's not my boyfriend, damn it!"

Matthew laughed lightly and sat down next to America on his bed. "What about you three? Are you going to be leaving as well?"

"We'll have to leave soon." Kiku nodded as America pulled on his shirt and jacket.

"Are you ready to leave, then? I can give you a pack of fruit. Where you're headed you won't find any." Matthew said as he stood and grabbed a pack before beginning to put food in it without waiting for the answer.

"Thanks!" Moon said, sitting on top of Arthur. Matthew handed the bag off to Kiku. "We should go now." America picked up Arthur and placed him on his head before joining Kiku near the door.

"Okay." He followed them to the edge of the forest before saying, "America?"

"Yeah?" America looked at him.

"…" The man didn't answer for a moment and then asked, "Is there a Matthew and your world too?" The question took America aback, not expecting to be asked such a question. Kiku looked at him strangely, confused.

America laughed. "Did you figure it out, then? Yeah, there's a Matthew in my world, but his name's Canada. He's my little bro."

"America-san?" Kiku asked, wanting to know what they were talking about.

Matthew smiled lightly and nodded. "If my brother Alfred ever shows up around here, I'll send him your way, okay? He seems to know the most about the Britannia Angel and may be able to help."

"That's cool. Thanks!" He grinned. "See ya, Mattie!" They waved as they left, entering the forest and officially leaving Mochi Village.

After a little bit, Kiku asked, "What did he mean, America-san?"

"Huh? Ah, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Matthew have left your Party!***

**Well, there's that chapter's end. Took me longer than I expected. Not quite how I wanted. Can I have feedback on what you think, please? That would be nice. :D Hopefully I didn't make any spelling errors...**

**Oh, and if the fans really like him, I'll bring Matthew (Who? Trololol) back! And will Alfred actually show up in this? Hm... . . We'll see.**


	6. Of Cowboys and Angels

Three nighttimes passed as the group of America, Kiku, Moon, and Arthur made their way through the land of Fall. From what he could guess, America thought that he arrived somewhere not far from the Fall border if all of the lands had equal land and it was taking them this long just to pass through one land. Throughout the two 'days', they met various mythical creatures such as fairies (much to Moon's disgust), small dragons, pixies, trolls, and ogres. They had a hard time trying to cross a bridge that went over a large Hole when an ogre refused to let them cross. America took it out with a single shot of his gun, knocking the creature into the Hole and transporting him somewhere random.

They also met creatures that were not magical or mythical at all. They had rabbit for dinner one night and saw wild horses and deer as well. Cats and platypuses and other strange and exotic animals appeared in the most random places. And it seemed for the most part they all got along. Tigers could be seen playing with a sheep and elephants could be covered with mice. It was all very strange and confusing to say the least.

The land of Britannia did not just have strange inhabitants either. There were times in which they would be walking in the middle of a meadow and the next they were somehow in a path in the treetops. Some areas of Britannia defied logic and they were only able to walk completely upside-down, which terrified and fascinated America to no end. In the land of Fall, the sun would be out and then suddenly a thunderstorm would appear out of nowhere. The rain, lightning, and thunder fell from the sky as there were no clouds besides on the ground.

More often than not America had to have a lot of things explained to him by both Kiku and Moon. He didn't even need to ask. They automatically explained certain things since he had already commented on what was normal in his world when something out of the ordinary happened. Surprisingly there weren't all that many creatures or people for that matter in Britannia. The four of them walked a whole 'day' without seeing another living creature and the next they couldn't stop running into them. Moon had explained that there were more creatures in the land of Spring because of the more 'normal' weather. That was where the 'humans' like Gilbert lived.

All in all, America was falling in love this world.

* * *

><p>America sighed, causing Kiku to give him a curious look. "Is something the matter, America?" The Neko had stopped using the suffix after America had insisted on it. He knew that close friends called each other without a suffix in Japanese culture, which apparently Kiku had developed from his country counterpart somehow.<p>

"Man, I'd just love to live here forever." America said, gazing at the sky. A light drizzle was falling, causing him to have to wipe off his glasses.

"Then you should!" Moon said, hopping down from on top of Arthur and landing on America's open palm. She was using a large leaf to keep the rain off of her. "You can live in Britannia with us forever! There's so much of this land that you haven't even glimpsed yet!" The adventurous side of America bubbled in excitement at the thought of seeing more of this strange world.

"Yes, you can live at my house if you'd like." Kiku agreed. "I spend most of my time at Heracles' house and so mine is empty. I'd be willing to give it to you."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." America grinned. "I have responsibilities that I can't just give up on. After all, what would happen to my country if I disappeared?"

"You mean you just don't want to leave _Eng~laaaand!"_Moon sang, making a kissy-face at him. America didn't reply, feeling his face heat up a little at the thought of the other country. He had almost completely forgotten about England during the time he had been here in Britannia. It felt like forever since he had heard the man talk. And admittedly yes, he would miss the other country dearly if he stayed in Britannia.

"America?" Kiku said, startling the man from his thoughts. He realized that he had stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"…I wasn't being serious." Moon said quietly, watching him with an unfamiliar look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." America let out a heavy breath and scratched the back of his head before beginning to walk again. "But I think you're right. I probably _will_ miss England the most. I mean…maybe…maybe I _do_ love him. Just a little bit, though." He felt a little flustered, suddenly completely unsure of his emotions towards England. The man had raised him, after all, so of course he loved him a little, but was there something else there?

"Stop!" Kiku suddenly said, looking tense. America paused and saw the serious look on the Neko's face. His cat ears twitched and turned towards a sound that the others hadn't noticed. "What is that sound?"

Moon hopped off of America's hand and landed lightly on the ground. Her body half-disappeared in the cloud-mist. "Vibrations…" She murmured, her small body hyper-sensitive towards any vibrations in the ground. "But they don't feel like normal vibrations…"

The ground began shaking much worse now, causing America and Kiku to struggle to keep their balance as Moon fell down and bounced as if she was on a trampoline. "I-is it a st-stampe-ede?" America yelled as a loud rumbling began to fill the area.

Kiku's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what it was. "No! Quick, run away before-!" But he didn't get to finish as the ground just disappeared beneath their feet and America only had time to realize that the ground was rushing past his face before he was suddenly in freefall.

He heard a scream rip from his lips and turned his head to face the wind that was now whipping at his clothes and hair. They were falling rapidly, but the ground was so far away. He felt as if he had just been pushed out of an airplane without a parachute. Fear coursed through his veins and he looked over at Kiku. Kiku looked at him, his eyes wide and terrified, and held out his hand. America reached out and grabbed it and felt a slight comfort knowing that his friend was there, but it was soon gone. The look in the Neko's eyes confirmed what he already knew. They were doomed.

"America!" Kiku screamed and pointed to America's leg. The nation looked to see Moon trying desperately to hang onto the leg of his pants, but her tiny body was flinging her every which way in the wind. He saw tiny tears coming out of her terrified eyes and he felt his hero side kick in.

"Moon!" He yelled, and bent his body to grab her, but her grip failed and she flew back and away from him. Her light body was falling a lot slower than America and Kiku's heavy ones. "Spread your body out, Kiku!" He commanded. "Moon, aim your body towards me!" Both of them nodded and did as they were told. He laid himself back and spread his legs and arms to gain more surface area to slow his fall before grabbing Arthur. The mochi had his eyes watering in fear. He grabbed both sides of the mochi and stretched him before lashing him, causing Arthur to extend like a whip. Moon saw what he was doing and caught the end of the mochi right before it whipped back, bringing the pixie with it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Moon sobbed as America placed the pixie in a pocket on the inside of his jacket along with Arthur before zipping it up to hold them there. With that done, he rolled himself over and spread himself out, watching his death approach. Well, actually he was sure he wouldn't actually die. He was a nation, after all, and chances were that he would be mortally wounded and broken almost beyond repair and would be in a lot of pain as he drowned in his own blood, but he would survive. Either that or he would be jolted awake from this extremely long dream. But either way, Kiku would die and that wasn't a good option. He didn't think this was going to end well.

"YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAW!" A voice cried and something flew under the freefalling duo before America and Kiku landed on something. America managed to land on his side so that he didn't hurt the creatures in his jacket. Kiku landed gracefully on his hands and feet.

"We're saved." He gasped, still in shock.

"Thank God that I made it in time, huh? I thought I wouldn't make it, but you know the hero always makes it in the knick of time!" A voice called. America struggled to his knees and looked out over the top of the cart-thing they had landed in. There was a man on what looked to be a flying horse (_A__pegasus._ His mind supplied) that appeared to be pulling the carriage they were in. The pegasus was a beautiful black.

"Thank you very much." Kiku said, regaining his senses. Both Arthur and Moon poked their heads out of the top of America's jacket as the man riding the horse turned to look at them, lifting the brim of his hat as a grin split his face.

"No problemo, dude!" America's eyes widened and felt a smile of his own spreading across his face. It was his lookalike! The man looked exactly like him, even to his Nantucket and slightly crooked front tooth from the one time Canada snapped and punched him in the mouth. The only difference between them is that the lookalike was wearing America's favorite cowboy outfit from years ago, from the leather vest and chaps, to the jeans, white polo shirt, and ten-gallon hat. On his belt were a lasso and a full gun holster.

"Holy crap, there's two Americas!" Moon shouted to be heard over the wind, shocked.

The cowboy America looked at the group before his eyes settled on America. "Well, what d'ya know? Mattie was right; there really _is_ another person that looks like me here!"

America stood and approached the front of the carriage so that he could get a good look at his lookalike. The man even talked just like him! How weird. "It's like looking into a mirror, only you're wearing a cowboy outfit and I'm not!"

"How cool is that?"

"It's totally kick ass, dude!"

"Ahahahaha!" Both Americas laughed together.

"I am so confused." Kiku finally said, looking completely lost at the situation.

"Same here." Moon muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Look, how about I take us down somewhere and we'll all get introduced and talk and whatever, 'kay?" The cowboy said.

"Sounds like a plan!" America said. Suddenly the pegasus reared back with a loud whinny as something flew past it. And then two more things flew past, barely missing the wings of the beast.

"We're under attack!" Moon cried.

"Hang on, everyone!" The America lookalike said, serious now as he gripped the reins and swung the horse into a nosedive. America and Kiku grabbed a hold of the sides of the carriage as arrows flew past. One sliced America's cheek and another got his shoulder. Beside him Kiku hissed as one hit his hand. The forest was quickly approaching as they flew towards in at high speed before the pegasus suddenly pulled up at the last minute and turned. "This'll be a bumpy landing!" With a loud thump, the carriage wheels hit the ground and its passengers were thrown from it with yells.

America struggled to sit up, his head throbbing from when he hit it upon landing. He cursed, feeling a lump forming. He then unzipped his jacket and out rolled Moon and Arthur, looking shaken up and dizzy, but relatively unharmed. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick…" Moon murmured, struggling to stand. Arthur quickly recovered and bit America's arm, although it didn't hurt him at all. The mochi looked pissed. Obviously he hadn't liked being used as a whip and the landing sucked as well.

Confirming that his passengers were alright, he called out, "Kiku! Lookalike! Are you guys okay?"

"I am okay." Came Kiku's voice and the Neko appeared from behind a rock, licking the wound on his hand.

"I'm over here!" America heard his lookalike say. America stood, picking up Moon and Arthur, before he and Kiku followed the sound of the voice. They discovered the cowboy examining the arrow protruding from his pegasus's wing near the carriage remains. The two wooden wheels had snapped and were in pieces, but the bed of the carriage looked okay.

The lookalike stroked the pegasus's mane and said, "You're okay, girl. I'll get that arrow out as soon as I find some Bandage Leaf." He then turned to his companions and sighed before smiling a little. "Sorry about that. I didn't expect to be attacked."

"What happened? Who attacked you?" America asked.

"Don't know. It's never happened before, but things have been getting rough here in Britannia so who knows." He shrugged.

"Will your pegasus be okay?" Kiku asked as he examined the beast. Its bright green eyes gazed back at him cautiously before snorting and lying down.

"Beauty? Ah, yeah. She'll be just fine." He turned back to America before marching up to him. They both looked each other up and down, looking for any differences to show that they weren't exactly alike. Both Moon and Arthur watched them from atop America's head, interested. "Well I'll be. You and I are like twins!" He finally decided.

"Nope." America said. "You and Mattie and me and my brother Canada are like twins. You and I are more like,"

"Clones." They both said together before grinning.

"Alfred F. Jones." The cowboy held out his hand.

America clapped his hand against his and shook it heartily. "America. This is totally cool. I didn't actually expect to see my lookalike here!"

"When Mattie told me that there was a guy out there that looked exactly like me, I didn't believe him at first, and yet here you are!" Alfred agreed. Both Americas were equally thrilled.

"Excuse me, but can one of you two explain what's going on and why there are two of you?" Moon finally interrupted the idiot duo.

America pulled back from his friend and sat down on the ground before saying, "Well, you two know how I came from a different world, right?" Kiku and Moon nodded.

"Nope." Alfred said.

"Well, I am. Came here through some kind of weird hallway in my friend England's house and ended up stranded here with no way back." America explained for the cowboy's benefit. "Anyway, in my world there are people that look just like certain people I met here." He pointed at Kiku. "You look just like my friend Japan, only he's not a Neko but like me instead. Gilbert is Prussia, Ludwig is Germany, and Matthew is my twin brother Canada,"

"Oh! _Now_ that conversation makes sense!" Moon interrupted.

"Yeah, and there are others too. As you can see, this guy's my lookalike of this world." He pointed at Alfred with his thumb.

"Dude, that's totally awesome! That means there's another me in another world!" Alfred said.

"I know! That's what I thought too when Mattie mentioned you!" America agreed.

"I see." Kiku said. "So Alfred-san, how did you know where to find us? Or were we just lucky that you were around?"

"Well, about a daytime ago I stopped by Mochi Village to visit Mattie and he told me about y'all. He told me you were headed for Summer, so me and Beauty were flying around looking for you to try to give you a lift. But then I saw some people falling out of the sky and knew I had to save them. They just happened to be you all!" America noticed the slightly southern accent in Alfred's voice that tended to slip into his own voice when he was wearing his cowboy outfit or when he was down south. He couldn't help the smile that was pulling at his lips.

"Well thank God you showed up when you did!" Moon exclaimed. "You see, America? This is why I absolutely hate those holes!"

"Ah, they're still really cool! You know, if you get rid of the nearly-dying thing! Ahahaha!"

"It's not funny!" Beauty whinnied loudly, catching her owner's attention and Alfred stood.

"Right, right. I got it." He said. "Hey, do you happen to have any Bandage Leaf on you guys?" They shook their heads. America had no clue what he was talking about.

"But I can take you to some!" Moon said, jumping onto Alfred's shoulder. "We're in Spring, right? I can lead the way!"

"Great!" Alfred said and the two went off.

"Spring?" America asked Kiku.

Kiku nodded. "It appears that we were transported across the land to Spring." America looked around and was startled by the change in the scenery. The trees were a mix of brown, yellow, and red and the leaves were scattered across the ground. There was a slight chill in the air that made America shiver, having gotten used to the warmth of Fall. It was like the perfect scene for a Halloween day.

"B-but we're in Spring! Why are the leaves brown? It looks like fall here!" America exclaimed.

Kiku appeared confused. "No, this is what Spring always looks like." America frowned and thought about it. If Spring was like autumn, then that would explain why the land of Fall looked like spring instead. Then that means that here the lands and the seasons were all backwards. So if they were heading towards Summer…

"ARG, NO!" America groaned and fell backwards to lie on the ground. Summer was instead going to winter! And if what he had seen from the lands so far, it was going to be a picturesque winter full of snow and freezing cold! He didn't have any shoes either! And that was where the temple was too!

Alfred and Moon soon arrived back and set to work on patching up Beauty's wing with the same kind of plant Moon had used to fix America's wounds from the pirate battle. "Hey, if you two have nothing to do, then do you think you could try to fix the carriage? I can fly you over to the temple by next daytime if it's fixed." Alfred called. "There're some tools in the saddle."

"On it!" America said and he and Kiku dug into the sacks on the sides of Beauty's discarded saddle before bringing out some hammers and nails. They quickly set to work on fixing the shattered wheels the best they could as Arthur watched, eating some lettuce he had found idly.

About halfway through with fixing the cart, a type of buzz seemed to run through the forest around them. Beauty and Kiku's ears both snapped up and they looked towards the west as Moon jumped to her feet. A grin spread across Alfred's face as he noticed the sudden attention and America frowned. "What's going on?"

"From the sound of it, the Britannia Angel has returned and he's nearby!" Alfred said, putting down his tools and hopping up onto the carriage to sit.

"Seriously?" Both America and Moon asked, both excited. This was his chance!

"I agree with Alfred-san." Kiku said, a small smile forming on his face.

"I've never met the Britannia Angel before!" Moon exclaimed. And then from the forest came a flurry of fairies that fluttered about in excitement. A flying green rabbit appeared from the thick of it and giggled as it saw the company.

"Flying mint bunny, come back here!" A voice called and America's eyes widened as he recognized that voice. He could never forget that voice. And from the forest appeared just who he thought it was. It was England (or perhaps his lookalike?), only he was flying with angel wings protruding from his back. He wore only a toga like those from the old Greek days (although it was a little too short) and brown sandals with brown straps circling his calves up to his knees. In his hand was a magic wand (like, those clichéd ones with the star on top) and a halo that floated above his head. On his face was a carefree smile as he laughed.

America could only gape and be slightly turned on.

"Yo! 'Sup, Angel?" Alfred called to get the man's attention.

The Britannia Angel caught the flying mint bunny and hugged the cuddly creature before pausing, noticing the others around him. "Oh, hello Alfred. And hello-" He broke off and his eyes widened in shock as he saw America. "America?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heehee, cutting it off there. I'm probably going to get shot for it, but if I get shot then there's no next chapter! :D**

**Anyway, COWBOY HERO ALFRED F. JONES TO THE RESCUE! *v* And finally the Britannia Angel shows his face! But is it England, or is it England's lookalike? Hm….**


	7. Reunion

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Honestly, I love it when I see that I received another review for my story! It's such a thrill. And Second, I'm thinking of doing fanart picture for this (because I can) but I'd like an opinion on what I should draw. Third, if anybody else wants to draw a fanart picture, I'd love it! Thanks again!**

* * *

><p>*Let's go back in time a little, shall we?*<p>

"Damn, this snow is terrible." England murmured as he dug the key to his house out and unlocked the door. The snow was coming down even harder than when he had left, causing the traffic to slow and thus his arrival home had taken even longer. Even so, he was pleased that he had managed to buy his tea and America's (disgusting) coffee as well as other little essentials he had needed. He kicked the snow off of his boots and shut the door behind him before entering his kitchen and placing his groceries down on the table. He then went back to take off his shoes and hang up his coat.

He didn't see his guest sprawled across his couch and so he assumed that the man had completely disregarded his warning about snooping through his things. Nonetheless he hadn't really expected anything different. "America, I'm back!" He called. He expected to hear the sound of feet pounding down the hallway and America yelling about how 'England took so long' and that he just wanted his coffee, but none of that came. England frowned and began putting the groceries away, waiting all the while.

After he finished, he knew something was off. He looked at his watch. America's flight was already gone, but he doubted that it even took off in this weather. "Where the devil is he?" England murmured, not willing to admit that he was a little worried. "America!" He called again, louder this time. Still there was nothing. He gave up and set to work on making his tea and the other nation's coffee. The man was probably messing around again and planned on trying to scare him or something along those lines. He had no idea what that man was ever up to. Maybe the smell of coffee would lure him out.

The tea and coffee were soon finished and England went into the living room to drink his tea as he watched the television. His mind drifted and it wasn't until it was half an hour later that he realized that America still hadn't come out. He rinsed out his cup and saw that the coffee was untouched, having already gone cold. Knowing that the younger nation wouldn't even touch it now, he dumped the drink down the drain and rinsed the pot before going upstairs.

"America!" He called for a third time and opened the guest bedroom where America had been sleeping. Inside he found an unmade bed and the duffel bag America had brought with him, but not the nation himself. He then knocked on the adorning bathroom, but found that empty as well. Suddenly the sound of the American national anthem played, catching England's attention. England smirked. _I __have __you __now._ He thought and lifted the blanket from the floor to look under the bed. But all he found was America's phone ringing all by itself, the screen lighting up and displaying it to be America's boss.

"Hello?" England answered the phone. "Yes, he did spend the night, sir…no, I don't know where he is. His things are still at my house…Yes, he's probably playing around again…Yes, sir, I'll tell him to call you when I find him….Good day to you too." He hung up and tossed America's phone onto the bed before following it to think. Where could the younger nation be? It wasn't like him to just disappear like this without anybody knowing where he was. He usually wanted somebody –namely England- to come find him when he played such games. The nation rubbed his temples. It was all very confusing and his headache was coming back once again. America tended to give him headaches…

"England!" A voice called and England looked up to see a little green rabbit with wings fly towards him. A smile made its way onto England's face.

"Flying mint bunny! What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you, England! When are you going to Britannia again?" The little bunny said, flying around the nation. England thought about it. It had been a while since he had been to Britannia and quite honestly he desperately needed an escape. Work was piling up on him and America wasn't making anything easier with his recession and his games and such. He could worry about the other nation later. Chances were that he would show up at one point or another.

England stood. "How about we go now?" The bunny cheered and flew ahead of England as he walked a familiar path towards the room where he kept all of his pirate stuff. It was a nice reminder and quite a boost to his ego whenever he saw his prizes from his fights with the Spanish Armada. Inside of the pirate room, he saw that the only chest he kept his treasure in was open and a couple of the gold pieces scattered. He scowled. America had been here. If that man had stolen any of his treasure…The pirate that was still buried in him growled with bloodlust at the thought.

"England?" The flying mint bunny called, looking confused at his expression. Coming back to himself, England shook the thought away and made his way over to a blank wall where he pressed a carefully hidden button. The hidden door sprang open and he walked in before closing it behind him. The hallway was black, but he knew where the path would lead and walked it confidently. Soon he began to feel the magic of Britannia seeping into the very pores of his skin. The black hallway slowly began to fill with multiple colors of the different magic that made up his world. His body began to tingle and his clothes shed away as a pale light began to engulf him and replace his outfit with the toga and sandals he wore in his Britannia angel form. A wand appeared in his hand and a halo glowed to life above his head. The last things to appear were his wings. They were small, but strong enough to carry his weight effortlessly.

He saw a bright white light and he exited the hallway and into his world. Britannia was indeed his world. Anything he wanted was there and in a sense he was like the god of that land, although he didn't create any of the creatures. The land itself came from his imagination but the inhabitants came from somewhere else entirely. Where, he didn't exactly know. After all, where did anybody know where magic and magical creatures come from? He didn't quite understand why some of the inhabitants looked like the nations of his world either. It was bad enough that there were one of them, but now they were in Britannia as well. In this land, he wasn't England any longer. Instead he was the beloved Britannia Angel. He didn't have the stresses of being a country here and he didn't have to deal with annoying politics.

He took a deep breath and looked at his surroundings. He was in the land of Spring, he noted. The nearby fairies were immediately notified of his presence and they flocked to him while shouting his name and singing while flying around him. He laughed and floated a little above the ground as the flying mint bunny joined the group. The fairies sang his praise and danced as England felt himself renewed and his headache fade.

"England, come and catch me!" The flying mint bunny called and took off. England smiled and flew after it, avoiding the trees and growth as the fairies easy out-flew him and the bunny. After a little bit of flying, he noticed a clearing coming up and he called,

"Flying mint bunny, come back here!" The bunny giggled and entered the clearing as well as the fairies and England soon after it.

"Yo! 'Sup, Angel?" He heard a familiar voice call. He caught a hold of the bunny and held her in his arms before looking at the cowboy copy of America, Alfred F. Jones, standing with Beauty the beautiful black pegasus.

"Oh, hello Alfred!" He then noticed the company the man had and turned to greet them as well. "And hello-" He choked a little as he saw that the man standing next to Alfred looked exactly like the cowboy, only he was wearing that familiar brown bomber's jacket and jeans and had a stupid look on his face as he gaped. "America?"

* * *

><p>America snapped out of his stupor at his name. This man knew who he was? "En-England?" He guessed, still in shock.<p>

The surprised look on the Britannia Angel's face was slightly distorted to anger. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? H-_How_ did you get here?"

America ignored the question and laughed before running up and jump-tackling the man in a hug. "It's really you, England!" God, it was just so good to see England again after so long!

"Get off of me, you git!" He shoved at America with a small blush at the contact, but America didn't budge. He instead pulled away in his own time.

"England, oh my god, I can't believe you're actually here! You don't have any idea what I've been through!"

"America, you know the Britannia Angel?" Alfred called, not sensing the atmosphere and ruining the beautiful(?) reunion.

"Yeah! Dude, this is my friend England!" He pulled the angel up with him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"This is England?" Moon asked and jumped, landing in the palm the Britannia Angel had held open upon seeing her form. She gazed at him before blushing very slightly. "He really _is_ handsome!"

England couldn't help but smile at that, his pride swelling slightly. "Thank you, Miss pixie."

"He knows I'm a pixie!" Moon squealed before hopping away and landing on Kiku.

The angel nodded to the Neko. "Hello, Kiku."

"Hello, Angel-san."

"Now you!" England turned back to America, his confusion gone. "What the devil are you doing here? How did you arrive?"

America chuckled slightly. "That's a funny story, actually!"

"You were snooping through my things just as I told you not to." He accused.

"Guilty." The angel scowled as the younger nation continued to chuckle and smile carefree. He waved off all of the fairies and told the bunny that he would see her later before he and America joined Alfred, Moon, and Kiku. He then waited to hear America's explanation. America told his tale of how he accidentally stumbled into Britannia ("How the hell could you think I _murdered _someone, you twit!") and how he met Moon ("My real name is Tsuki." The pixie informed England) and Kiku and about the pirates and such.

"I've been wondering, what the bloody hell is that on your head?" England asked, pointing at Arthur.

"Oh, this guy? His name's Arthur!" America took Arthur and thrust the mochi into the other nation's face. Both England and Arthur gave each other similar glares. "He looks just like you!"

"Hardly." He said dryly. "So you've been here for six days in this world." The Britannia Angel confirmed. America nodded. England placed his head in his hands. "Honestly, America, just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber. I don't know how you even managed to get into this world. Nonetheless," he took his head out of his hands before grinning triumphantly, "you now know that my 'imaginary friends' aren't really imaginary! Say it! Tell me how you were wrong this whole time! You and every other blasted country that made fun of me!"

America sighed and rolled his eyes at England's pride before nodding. "Alright, I'll admit it like a man. I was wrong. Okay?" England laughed mockingly, causing America to scowl at him.

"So, you're not actually from this land either, Angel?" Alfred finally spoke up. "Or should I call you England?"

"Please continue to call me Angel, if you'd like, and yes I am not from this world." The angel nodded. "I'm sorry you had to put up with this nitwit for so long." He told Moon and Kiku.

"Hey!" Both America and Alfred exclaimed, offended. "That's like you're insulting me, Angel! He's just like me!" Alfred went on to say.

"My point exactly. Having two of you here makes everything worse."

"Aw, you're so mean!" Both Americas pouted.

Moon and Kiku giggled. "It was no trouble, Angel-san. It was fun." Kiku said.

"See! He knows what he's talking about!" America said, nodding in appreciation towards the Neko.

"Where were you four headed, anyhow?" England asked.

"Actually we were going to go to your temple to try to summon you." Moon said. "Alfred here was going to give us a ride before we were attacked."

"Attacked?" Angel asked, alarmed.

Alfred nodded. "Somebody shot arrows at us and caused us to crash." He motioned towards his carriage and Beauty.

"Her wing!" The Britannia Angel jumped up. "My god, they injured her!"

"I know! She was your present to me! That's, like, a direct attack on you, or something!" America frowned at that. England had given Beauty to Alfred as a present? But why? England didn't even get him awesome presents like that! A part of him burned with jealousy towards his other self. England flew over to Beauty and stroked her wing.

"I'll heal you." He then looked at America and Kiku. "You two as well. You look like you both went through a lot."

America scoffed. "What are you going to do?"

England scowled. "Use my magic, of course! I'm powerful here, you git, now belt up and come over to the pegasus!" America still doubted what he said, but stood anyway with Kiku and stood by the steed. England waved his wand and shouted, "Hoata!" before a light flashed. America felt his body tingle in a warm way and he closed his eyes to savor it before opening them. He felt completely rejuvenated and his body didn't ache anymore. His wounds on his shoulder and cheek were healed. Okay, so maybe England did actually have magic.

Beauty climbed to her feet and spread her wings in excitement, causing Kiku, England, and America to duck as to not get hit before she nuzzled England in thanks. The angel looked smugly at America. "Are you going to leave and take America with you, Angel-san?" The Neko asked. On his shoulder, Moon frowned unhappily.

"Yes, I suppose I should take him home." He turned to America. "Your boss called me."

America laughed. "Really? Is Barack pissed? How long have I been gone, anyway?"

"Only about two hours, I suppose." America blinked, startled.

"Seriously?" England nodded.

"But, I have to take you to my temple anyhow to take you home." The Britannia Angel told them. "And I can't carry you, so I'll just join you on your quest." He looked at Alfred. "When do you suppose that you can take off?"

Alfred mulled the thought over, examining the carriage and his pegasus. "By the next daytime. I'll have the carriage patched up and Beauty needs a li'l rest 'n relaxation before she can fly again."

"Then we'll wait until then." Almost right after he said that, the day turned to night and almost everybody yawned as the effects of nighttime fell upon them. America suddenly felt exhausted and he stretched with a moan before falling back into a pile of leaves.

"Sleep with me, England." He said holding his arms out. England glared at him and looked away, blushing very slightly at the thought.

"No! Sleep by yourself, you moronic oaf."

"God, you're so mean!"

"I'll sleep with you, America." Moon said, joining the man and lying on the inside of his jacket, on his chest, so that she could stay warm. Arthur also crawled over and lay against his neck.

America grinned. "See, you guys are nice." England frowned at him. Kiku stretched and walked over to lie down next to America as well, curled up but not touching the man. The Britannia Angel looked to Alfred to see what he was going to do.

"I'll finish fixing the carriage and then I'll go to sleep too." Alfred said with a shrug. "Go to sleep, Angel." He then turned to start hammering. England sighed and then joined America on his other side.

"You're sleeping kinda close to me, England." America taunted with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up, you brute! It's difficult sleeping in this cold dressed like this!" England stuttered, flushing.

America pondered this for a moment before saying, "Well, I'm not sharing my jacket with you."

"I didn't expect you to!" He yelled, pissed at the unnecessary and rude remark.

"Ugh, are you two going to fight all night?" Moon complained, snuggling further into America's jacket. England glared at her and then America, who stuck his tongue out.

"Good night, then!" The silence of the group permeated for the next few minutes that was only interrupted by the pounding of Alfred's hammer on the wood and the night noises of the forest. And before long the hammer also stopped and Alfred went to sleep under Beauty's wing. America couldn't sleep with the excitement of meeting his other self and England coursing through him. But he was also plagued by the attack from earlier. Who had shot at them and why?

"England?" America whispered.

"…What is it?" Came a reluctant and grumpy reply. A smile threatened to split across America's face at the sound. The other man was just so fun to mess with!

"That attack from earlier that Alfred mentioned…it's not the only trouble that has been heard around here in Britannia."

England rolled onto his side to face America with a serious frown. "Yes, that has been bothering me. The magic in the air of Britannia seems off. What else has happened?"

"Well, there are pirates, for one thing."

"No, no. That's a common occurrence."

"Oh, well," America frowned seriously, recalling Gilbert's dwarf friend's words, "there have been rumors of some kind of danger going on. Kiku and I haven't been able to find out what, though. A dwarf told us something along the lines that because of the danger, the Britannia Angel shouldn't return."

England took a deep breath and thought about it. Danger like this didn't occur in these lands, so what was going on? Everything seemed fine the last time he was here. With a sigh he gave up the thoughts, feeling too tired to think. "I'll just have to get to the bottom of the matter tomorrow then after I return you back home."

"What! You can't! I'm not leaving you here to face it by yourself!"

"Hush, you idiot, before you wake the others! And I can deal with these issues on my own. I've lived much longer than you, America, and I've faced many more ordeals. Now, good night." With his conversation ended, England rolled over to face away from the other man.

America's jaw clenched. He hated when England brought up how inexperienced America was just because he was a younger country. The man always treated him like a little kid and it bothered him to no end. Careful not to jar Moon too much, he reached over and pulled England's back to his side. The older man squawked in surprise before wiggling.

"Let me go, America!" He whispered furiously.

"No." America said simply. "You're shivering."

"No, I am not!"

"You are. Here, just lay against me, okay?" He hated that England didn't see him as an adult. Maybe seeing how big America was would help change England's view of him…

"No, you wanker, I will not!" England continued to struggle.

"England." America said seriously and the man paused before hesitantly looking at the younger nation. There was an intensity within America's blue eyes that sent pleasant shudders running down his spine. He knew that he wasn't going to let him go. Finally he sighed and flipped over to curl against America in defeat. Admittedly the taller nation _was_ very warm and it was quite a comfort in his thin outfit.

"I'm using you to warm up only, America. Don't think any different."

"Of course. What else would you do it for?" But even so the closeness didn't stop America's heart from racing in a good way. He reached over and wrapped an arm under England's head and gently touched the other man's wings. Discovering they were amazingly soft, he stroked them lightly and felt himself drifting off to sleep as his body calmed.

England's eyes fluttered in pleasure at the caress and he scooted a little closer to America, using the man's arm as a pillow. He felt America's even breath on his face and he gazed for a short moment at his sleeping face before he too closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: USUK development? What USUK development?**

**Well, this chapter was a little slow but it'll pick up again. I just wanted some talking in this one. It feels like forever since I wrote England's character.**

**...I want to touch the Britannia Angel's wings**


	8. Captured

**A/N: Honestly, I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter (which is the reason why it's taken so long to update) and I've kinda winged it this time(much more than I usually do *shot*) when usually in my chapters I have some general idea of what I want in the chapter beforehand. So, if this chapter isn't all that good, then I'm sorry.**

**If any of you want a specific country in this story then feel free to tell me. I'll try to fit them in somewhere, even if they're just minor characters. Ideas also help too.**

**Well, here I go.**

* * *

><p>America was woken from his deep sleep as a small shock ripped through his body and he gasped, his eyes flying open. He knew exactly what that feeling was as blood rushed down and he reached for Nantucket and grabbed the thing pulling on it. He heard a terrified squeak and brought the creature to his face to look at the disturbance.<p>

"Moon! What are you doing? I told you not to touch Nantucket!"

"Nantucket? Ah, never mind! You're squeezing me too tight, America!" The pixie gasped, struggling. America immediately loosened his grip while looking apologetic. He didn't know his own strength sometimes. He was about to sit up so that he could talk properly to Moon, but noticed England still sleeping soundly on his arm with his arms wrapped tightly around the other nation's waist and decided he didn't want to wake the angel so he stayed where he was.

"What'd you wake me up for?" He asked in a lower voice, returning to softly stroking England's wings.

Moon fidgeted, looking around her and saying, "I'm so glad I managed to wake you!" She sniffled and wiped her eyes, which had tiny tears in them. America was horrified. He knew he was a bit of a heavy sleeper but…

"Moon, it's okay! Don't cry! I'm awake, see?"

"No, it's because-because you and the Britannia Angel were sleeping so deeply! You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did! I could barely feel your heart beat!" She cried and hugged his hand. "I was so worried!" All of the worry that America had held for Moon instantly tripled as he heard what she said. She could barely feel his heart beat and neither he nor England would wake up?

England wasn't allowed to stay asleep for this. America pulled his arm out from under the Britannia Angel's head and with some struggle, managed to get the man's arms off of him (_Holy shit, England's clingy when he's asleep!_). He expected the man to wake up from that, but when he didn't so much as twitch in his sleep, America checked his pulse. It was still plenty there. A little weaker than he would have preferred, but the angel was certainly alive.

"England!" America shook the man. It had no effect. He shook him harder and said louder, "England! Wake up, you old man!" When it still had no effect, America began to freak out a little. The sleep he was in wasn't natural. It was as if he was under anesthesia or something! He hesitated as he thought what would wake him up. His eyes drifted to the angel's lips and his face heated up a little at the thought that entered his mind. He was a hero, wasn't he? And heroes have to save their damsels who are in distress, and England was obviously in distress. So a kiss would wake him up, right? After all, it was like a fairytale here in Britannia.

Finding no reasons for objection within him at the idea and moving more on impulse than anything, America leaned down and pressed his lips to England's. It wasn't quite the fairytale kiss he had imagined because there was no special glowing or anything, but he still liked it and pressed more into it. He faintly heard a surprised gasp from a voice behind him, but he ignored it. He leaned forward more and ran his fingers into the man's hair gently, shivering with repressed pleasure and want.

Beneath him he felt England shift and take a breath, but America was far too caught up in the moment. England blinked hazily and instinctively kissed back, too asleep to even think it through before his mind caught up to him and he focused on the person who disturbed his sleep. _America's kissing me._ He thought vaguely and reached up to touch the other nation's face, but instead shoved the man away in shock.

America fell back and barely missed Moon and blinked in surprise at the sudden loss of heat. England had his hand over his mouth, wide-eyed and red in the face. "You-you-!" He stuttered.

America grinned, not sensing England's mood and purposely ignoring his own racing heart (_Oh my God, I kissed England!_) and said happily, "You're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake, you oaf! You woke me up!" England shouted.

"Um, I know you two are having a lover's spat, but we have other issues at hand." Moon interrupted what about to become an argument, jumping between the two. "Have you noticed our surroundings?" England and America temporarily put aside their fight and looked around. To their surprise, they weren't in the forest with Kiku and Alfred and Beauty anymore. In fact, they weren't in a forest at all, but what appeared to be a stone room. The three of them were on the same type of bed Matthew's spare futon had been made of. But beside that the only thing in the room was a large bucket, a metal door, and a window with holes in it so small that Moon wouldn't even be able to fit the top half of her body through it.

"How did we get here?" America asked, scanning the room. He noticed Arthur and picked the mochi up and placed him in his lap. The creature was shivering, which made the nation realize that the room was actually pretty cold. He could see his and England's breath in the air. He wondered if Moon was alright.

"I don't know." Moon whimpered. "When I woke up, I found you two asleep and I've been trying to wake you up since then." She walked over and slipped into America's pocket. Apparently the pixie was cold after all.

England stood and stretched with a frown as his body popped. "We've been imprisoned somewhere. But I don't recall a prison in Britannia."

"There are some new things in this world since you left, apparently, England." America said, standing as well and walking over to the other man. "Like the Mochi Village."

"Yes, well I suppose you're right." England turned around and came face to face with America deep within his personal space. "Gah! Don't _do_ that!" He said, jumping at the closeness and flushing. America only laughed. "This isn't a game! There's something terribly wrong here!"

"I know that!" America said, shifting Arthur's weight in his arms. He became unusually serious. "But before we think about why we're here, I want to know what happened to Kiku and Alfred."

England nodded, sobering up from his embarrassment. "Yes. Do any of us here have any idea?" America shook his head and Moon said,

"I only remember hearing a loud noise and noticing a strange powder before I fell asleep and woke up here."

"Powder?" America asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then we were drugged."

"Then it must have been a sleep powder. That would explain our heavy sleeping and how we weren't woken when we were moved." England murmured.

"I guess it wasn't exactly the best idea to sleep so close to where we were shot down at, huh? Ahahahaha!" America laughed, loudly, causing all of the other occupants of the room to glare at him.

"You-you moron!" England stuttered, pissed. "We went to sleep near where you were attacked? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought it was obvious!" He said, pouting slightly at being yelled at.

"Just how stupid can you be?"

"How many times are you going to insult me? I saved your life by waking you up!"

"A sleeping powder wouldn't have any harm on my life! Besides that, we're nations, America! We can't die that easily!"

"But you can still get seriously hurt and I don't want to see you in any pain!"

England flushed slightly at the admission. "W-well even so, you had nothing to worry about." He turned and flapped his wings once before flying up to the small window and peeking out, dropping the conversation. America thought how cool it was that the man could actually fly, but quickly dismissed it as he was annoyed.

"We're in Summer!" The older nation exclaimed after a moment.

"That explains why it's so damn cold in this place!" America called up to him.

"Where in Summer, Angel?" Moon asked, poking her head out of the pocket.

"Not far from where my temple should be…" He said, mostly to himself with a frown on his face.

America grinned cheekily. "I can totally see up your dress, England!" And he had to say, he was enjoying the view greatly. Were those Union Jack undies?

England's face turned an adorable shade of scarlet with embarrassment and anger and screamed down at him, "Shut up, you wanker! Stop looking!" He closed his legs and pulled the bottom of his outfit to cover himself more. America chuckled. England acting like a little girl was hilarious. "And it's a toga, not a dress!"

"Really, you should stop teasing the poor man." Moon commented as she climbed up his sleeve and sat with the top of the jacket covering her more. "I mean, I know you like him and all, but you're going to make him hate you at this rate."

"Nah, he can never hate me. He's stuck with me forever." The nation said, leaning against the cold wall.

"Get down from there!" A voice yelled, startling the prisoners and a flash of light had England plummeting back to the ground. America moved quickly and placed Arthur on his head before catching the angel.

"What happened?" He asked, falling to his knees from the force of England's fall.

"They bloody took my magic! _My_ magic! Those sons of bitches!" England cursed, jumping up from America's arms and kicking over the one bucket in the room (which was luckily empty) in his fury, sending it across the room.

"Angel, your clothes!" Moon cried. England's whole body flickered and suddenly the nation was back in the outfit America had last seen him in back in their world. His clothes then changed back into his angel form, only the pure white outfit looked dull and the halo didn't glow with as much luster. England's wand was missing as well as his wings.

He glared as he looked himself over. "At least all of my magic isn't gone. I'm still able to maintain this form…"

"England, what happened to you? What was that light?" America asked, uncharacteristically serious with his worry.

"Somebody shot me with a spell that zapped me of most of my powers." England told him, muttering what seemed like spells under his breath. "Damn. I barely have any magic left! There's less magic in my body right now than back in our realm. Britannia Angel is my strongest form…" He sighed.

"Who shot you?" Moon asked.

"I…I didn't see." The lock on the single door to the room jiggled and all of its occupants jumped to attention, facing the door. America and England stood ready to defend themselves against anything that entered. The door opened slowly to reveal a blue horse with a white horn on its head that gleamed rainbow colors in the light. It was larger than a horse however, it's head taller than America's head. It carried in its mouth a bowl with food in it.

"A unicorn?" America asked, not even surprised any more. _How girly_. He thought with a laugh.

"A unicorn!" England exclaimed happily and started over. "How did you find us?" But as he approached, the unicorn dropped the bowl of food and aimed its horn menacingly at the Britannia Angel. The man jumped back in alarm as America ran over to stand protectively next to the nation.

"What is the meaning of this?" England demanded.

"Stay back, Britannia Angel. You're now our prisoner." The unicorn said.

"Prisoner? _You're _the one who captured us?" The Britannia Angel asked, in shock.

"Yes."

"Who else?" America demanded as Moon huddled against his neck fearfully.

"The other unicorns, of course."

"But why?" Moon asked. "Why would you imprison us? What have we done to you?"

"You two have done nothing." The unicorn looked at America but kept his horn pointed at England. "The only reason why you are also here is because when we used our sleeping powder, the Britannia Angel would not let go of his mate and so you were forced along."

Both England and America flushed. "M-mate? He is not my mate!" England yelled, embarrassed.

"No matter." The unicorn said, ignoring the outburst.

"Does that mean we can go?" Moon asked.

"No, because we cannot have you telling others that we have captured the Britannia Angel."

"Damn."

"What did you do with our other friends?" America demanded, worried for Kiku and Alfred.

"We didn't touch them or that _pegasus_." The last word was spat out as if it had a bad taste. He backed out of the room. "Eat your meal." It said before pulling the door closed. A thick thump signified the lock falling into place. Arthur was the first to move, jumping off of America's head and grabbing the ball of lettuce. England walked over to the bed and sat down on it as America grabbed the rest of the food and joined him, not one to pass up free food in any situation.

England's face was in his hands. "Dude, are you okay?" America asked him.

"No, I'm not bloody okay!" England said, still appearing in shock. "The unicorns! How, out of all of the magical creatures in this world, did the _unicorns_ turn against me? Why would they do such a thing?"

"Well, you're not exactly the most likeable person." America laughed loudly. He earned a punch to the arm and pouted.

"Shut up, you git! You _loved_ me when you were little and I have plenty of people who like me!"

_I __**still**__ love you, England._ America thought. _I don't know why you made that past-tense._ "Oh yeah? Name a few." He challenged.

"L-like, Japan for one!" America held up one finger and motioned for him to keep going. "A-and, well, Kiku! And most of the magical creatures here!" England said. America waited for him to go on, but when the man flushed and didn't say any more, he knew that he'd run out. "Shut up!" England yelled, frustrated. "I know I'm a failure when it comes to other people!" Tears sprang to his eyes and America sighed at the sight. The man cried way too easily.

Moon left America's shoulder and landed on the angel's, patting his face gently. "It's okay, Angel! I'm your friend!"

"Thank you, Tsuki."

"You know, I'm pissed at you." America said, frowning.

"For what?" The other nation demanded.

America leaned in closer and glared at him eye-to-eye. "Why wasn't I included in your list of friends?" England didn't respond, looking away. America felt his temper rise at the action. What, was their relationship all one-sided? He grabbed England's face in both hands and forced him to look at him. "Besides the people I've met in this land, Japan and you are my only close friends! People don't see how great I am, but that doesn't get me down! I consider you my closest friend, England!" And with that he pressed his lips against the older nation's forcefully, showing just how annoyed he was.

England grunted in surprise at the sudden attack and struggled for a moment before he slowed and melted into the kiss. America softened up more and tilted his head, deepening the kiss as the angel wrapped his arms around the taller nation's neck. He coaxed America's mouth open and tried to invade, but America fought back with a faint growl, ecstatic that he was actually making out with the other man. He pulled England's waist closer, causing the man to gasp and lose and America invaded his mouth happily tasting everything.

They pulled away from each other after a moment with hooded eyes and gasps that had small puffs of hot air forming in the cold room. "If you weren't such a braggart and annoyance, you would have more friends." England said after regaining his senses.

America pressed another kiss to his lips, grinning. "If _you_ weren't such a tsundere, then you would have more friends too."

"What the hell is a tsundere? Japan calls me that too."

"It doesn't matter because you have me, and I can put up with you tsundere-ness." He said, giving him a winning smile.

England sighed, but smiled gently. "Really, you're such a twit." He murmured, but his tears were gone from his eyes. America found he liked England's smile just as much as he did when he was little.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …I'll just end it there. My romantic side caught a strangle-hold on me at the end, as you can see. It insisted that I needed more USUK. *shot***

**Who would've guessed it was the UNICORNS of all things? AHAHAHAHA! *shot again***

**But seriously, sorry it took so long to bring this out. I'm struggling with a slight writer's block, but the fact that I can still type something is a very good thing. **


	9. I Hate the Cold

It had been two 'days' now since America, Moon, Arthur, and England had been locked up inside of their freezing cell. The unicorns came by once in a while to drop food off, but England had been unable to get any information out of them. They refused to talk to him or any of the other occupants. America had studied the door for a few minutes and thought about trying to break it down (He had a large amount of strength and it was only wood, right?) but Moon explained to him that it was protected by magic and that strength alone would not be able to break it. They were left to sit quietly in the prison cell as they tried to figure out what to do.

England and America lay huddled together in America's jacket on the bed, using each other for warmth. England's blocked magic forced him to resort to using America as his heater. Arthur sat on the angel's side as Moon cuddled against America's neck. "Jeez, this place is freaking cold!" America complained, shivering a little. "I hate the cold! I'm gonna get frostbite on my feet!"

"Yes, we all know that, America. Belt up already. You should have brought shoes with you, then." England said irritably.

"How was I supposed to know I was going to end up in some other dimension when I was looking around your house? And I can take my jacket away from you, you know." America threatened, annoyed as well.

"You shouldn't have dug through my home in the first place! And I dare you to try it, you wanker. I'll beat you down if I have to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Stop it!" Moon said, waving her hands between their close faces. "We're all cold and bitter, so please stop fighting! We have to work together!" Arthur nudged them in agreement and said, "Annoying."

America sighed, "Yeah, you two are right. Sorry, we were being childish."

"Oh, don't you start being the mature one!" England said, but gave up the fight as well. "We need to think of a plan to escape." America brought his feet up and tucked them between the nation's legs, causing the man to shudder but accept it. He didn't need America losing his feet.

"How about I make this awesome surprise attack and you and Moon escape and I'll follow riding on the unicorn!" America suggested, eyes sparkling at the thought. He could just imagine it. If Alfred could tame a pegasus then surely he, America (the original!), could tame a unicorn! Even though they were a little girlie, but hey, he could ignore that.

"That wouldn't work. You can't ride a unicorn, America." Moon said.

"Why not? I've broken horses before back in my cowboy days! It's easy!"

"Even if you somehow managed to tame a unicorn (which is highly unlikely, mind you), I couldn't leave yet. My magical powers are locked up somewhere in this prison and I'd need to find it." England said.

"Oh…" His smile faded. "Hey, I've got another idea!" America said, his face lighting up with a grin again. "How about when one of those unicorns comes back, Moon slips out and goes to find help! It should be easy with your jumping powers, right?"

"Oh, you're a pixie with leaping powers?" England asked the girl.

She nodded but looked nervous. "I can't do that, America!"

"Why not?" The man asked.

"Because unicorns are the most powerful users of magic next to the Britannia Angel himself! If I get caught, I don't know what'll happen!" She shook her head fiercely at the thoughts.

England sat up and gently picked up the pixie. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Tsuki. We can distract the unicorns while you escape."

"Yeah, you can count on us! After all, I'm the hero and England's my sidekick! Nothing can go wrong with the two of us working together! Ahahaha!" America agreed.

"But what if something happens to you two?" Moon asked.

"We can't die! It's okay!" The pixie didn't respond.

"This is our chance." England said as he heard hooves clopping down the hallway. The two nations hopped up and stood on either sides of the door. America took Arthur and stretched the mochi (despite its small complaint) as his experience as a cowboy returned to him. He tensed up as the door opened slowly and he nodded to England before the two of them jumped the unicorn that entered. America covered the unicorn's eyes with Arthur and wrapped his legs around the creature's neck for support as England jumped onto the back of it.

Turmoil ensued as the unicorn bellowed loudly and bucked around the room, kicking the walls and knocking over the bathroom bucket (which unfortunately had stuff in it now) as it tried to get the people off of it. Its horn glowed and shot a rainbow that destroyed the single window in the cell. "GET OFF OF ME!" The unicorn shouted, but America held on tight, keeping Arthur stretched over the beast's eyes. Excitement coursed through him. This was just like a rodeo! Now if only he had some rope…

"YEEHAW! He shouted. "Check it out, England! This is awesome!" He turned to look back at his friend, but something hard slammed into his side, throwing him off of the unicorn and into the wall. The air was knocked out of him and he coughed up a little blood. The impact had felt as if he had been tackled full force by a football player covered in steel. He could've sworn for a split second that he had passed out because when he regained his senses, five unicorns stood in the room with a struggling England standing between them.

"Let me go! I command you to release me!" England shouted, struggling against something not even there. He acted as if he was tied up, which confused America's dazed mind, with his arms pinned to his sides. One of the unicorns yanked its head up and England's head snapped back as if pulled by a collar.

"Hold still, Britannia Angel!" Another unicorn said. "You will follow us to our master!"

"I'm your master!" England objected, fuming.

"Let…let him go!" America said, recovering from his blow and shakily got to his feet. He felt as if half of his strength was wiped from his muscles, causing them to tremble from use. He scowled, not liking the feeling.

The first unicorn that he had tackled turned to face him and its horn began to glow before suddenly America was pinned against the wall with something invisible holding him there. He understood now that this was the magic Moon had mentioned. The unicorn trotted over and pressed its horn up against America's neck. America lifted his head to avoid being stabbed. Even the slightest pressure of the horn caused a small pinprick of blood to form. _Damn, its horn is sharp!_

"Don't you dare hurt him!" England shouted, furious. "If you injure him any further, so help me, I'll-" He didn't get to finish though as suddenly his voice disappeared. The result of one of the unicorns no doubt. But America was impressed. He hadn't seen England look so angry since 9/11.

"Enough!" Another unicorn, apparently the lead one, commanded. "Don't hurt him. We're not here to kill anybody."

The unicorn threatening America looked frustrated but it backed away. "I'll remember this." It muttered and it backed out along with the other unicorns.

"England!" America shouted as the nation was forced to follow along behind the creatures and fought against the magic holding him. But he was only released when the lock dropped into place on the door. America immediately ran to the door and tried to bust it down. "Bring him back!" He yelled and pounded on the door, but it was ineffective. He then remembered his gun and the strange bullets he had received from Ludwig and he pulled out his weapon and aimed. He pulled the trigger and watched as the impact was absorbed by the door, shocking him. The next instance he was blown back and once again against the wall. His weapon had rebounded. He cursed, hating magic. He missed his world where everything made sense and was logical.

Arthur the mochi made his way over to America and chomped down on the nation's hand, pissed. "Don't do that again!" It scolded him. America chuckled slightly at the angry look on the creature's face. Was it talking about when he had used it as a blindfold for the unicorn or was it reprimanding him for using his gun on a door?

He picked it up and hugged it. "Thanks for the help Arthur. It's too bad we didn't manage to escape though." He frowned. All-in-all their escape plan had been a bust. And England had been taken away on top of it.

"What about Tsuki?" Arthur asked. The mochi was becoming quite articulate, America noticed. He looked around and called out,

"Moon, are you here?" There was no reply. His hope rose and he grinned. "I guess our plan wasn't a total fail after all! Ahahaha!" Moon must've been able to slip out in the chaos.

"America!" He heard someone call his name from above and he looked up. Moon stood on the destroyed ledge of the window looking down on him. "You're alright!" She said, clearly relieved.

"Yes, but Moon, get out of here!" America told her.

"What happened to Angel?" She asked, ignoring his command. "Is he okay?"

"He was taken away. Look, Moon, you've got to go get help! Bring reinforcements or something so that I can get out of here! I have to go rescue England before something happens to him!"

"But-" She started.

"Now!" America yelled, not taking any excuses. He needed to get out as soon as possible and talking wasn't helping.

"…Okay, I'll go. I'll be back soon, okay America? Just wait for me!" She said.

"Bring back shoes for me!" He told her as she disappeared from the window. He didn't get a response and could only hope that she had heard him. He stood and carried Arthur over to the bed with him and sank into it, tucking his feet under him to keep warm. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now, Arthur." He told the mochi.

"Rubbish." The mochi huffed, settling himself in the nation's lap.

America laughed. "Yeah, this situation does suck."

* * *

><p>Nighttime fell upon the prison cell, causing the temperature to drop to below-freezing temperatures. America was freezing and put Arthur in his jacket to keep the mochi from also freezing. He knew that the poor creature would die in this weather. All they had was the bed and it had neither covers nor pillows. On top of that, the room was starting to stink from the overturned waste bucket.<p>

"D-d-damn." America sniffled, his feet under his body and his head pulled into his jacket enough so that Arthur's body heat would warm him some. "I h-hate the c-cold." He grumbled to nobody in particular. The nights had been easy to get through with England here so that they could share body heat, but now he was left on his own and he had no idea when daytime would come around again.

He wondered if England was okay where he was. The guy was wearing much less than what America himself was, so the poor man must be so cold. That thin toga would do nothing to keep the heat in that poorly-covered body. And England was already pretty thin to begin with. Honestly, why didn't he eat any of those cheeseburgers America had offered to him when he had the chance? At least then he wouldn't be a stick!

He groaned and huddled in more on himself. "Moon, hurry up!" He mumbled. It was then he heard a _swoosh_ and a _thud_ against the wall opposite of him. He looked up in surprise and saw an arrow embedded deeply in the wall, a long rope made of some strange white material extending from it and out the open window. America stared at it, not willing to jump up and become even colder. The rope began to sag slightly as if there was a weight on it and bounced a little. America wondered how the thing was staying put. It looked like it couldn't hold a thing.

"Nng, A-America?" A small voice asked with a small huff. America stood from the bed to get a better view as first one hand, then another, and finally a head appeared in the window. The person had curly brown-blonde hair with one long curl sticking out of his bangs. The man acquired a better grip on the ledge before fixing his glasses.

"Matthew!" America said, grinning. "How'd you get here?"

Matthew smiled and climbed through the window to sit on the ledge, ducking down to fit though the destroyed window. "Tsuki found Alfred and told him what happened. We came to rescue you." He glanced around the room. "Where is the Britannia Angel? I heard he was with you here…"

"He's been taken somewhere else! Do you have any way for me to get out of this cell to go find him?"

"You can't! Right now we have to just get you out of here, okay?" The Kuma jumped down and landed on the bed before stumbling. America caught him and steadied him. "Thank you."

"Dude, I've got to save England! I can't leave him here!" America protested.

"England?" Matthew asked, but then ignored it. "There's no time. We'll come back for him, but we have to leave before the effect of nighttime wears off." America didn't want to leave. He wanted to find England and save him, but he saw the strategy Matthew was talking about. The unicorns and anything else guarding the prison were probably napping, or at least their numbers were reduced. They had no way of telling when daytime would arrive, so they needed to escape now while time was on their side.

But America still hated himself. _I'll be back for you, England._ He promised before nodding to Matthew. "But how are we going to get out of here? I can't reach that rope!" He said.

"Don't worry." Matthew said and whistled a short tune. A moment passed before another person appeared.

"America! I told you that I would be back!" Moon said and landed lightly on Matthew's head.

"I knew I could count on you!" America told her, grinning. Moon blushed delicately and fidgeted in embarrassment.

"Tsuki, if you please." Matthew whispered, barely catching the pixie's attention.

"O-oh, right. Get ready, guys!" She said and hopped, waving her arms. A powder floated down from the pixie's body and surrounded the two people. America knew what to do next and jumped lightly, easily grabbing onto the rope more than ten feet above them. Matthew followed along, grabbing onto the rope in front of America and moved hand-over-hand towards the destroyed window. The two climbed up and hopped down onto a small ledge below the window. It was just large enough for them to stand on. The prison was similar to a castle with the cell America had been in far above the ground. As he had predicted, it was like a winter wonderland outside, the trees bare of leaves and snow covering the ground. A small snowstorm blew snow everywhere from the cloudless sky. It was a strange sight.

"Dude, how'd you get that rope in here?" America asked, shocked at the distance from the prison to the tree-line.

"U-um, I'm decent at archery." Matthew said, somewhat timidly.

"No time to talk or my magic will wear off! Hurry!" Moon commanded. The Kuma nodded in agreement and said,

"America, jump as high as you can, okay?" With that said, the two of them jumped high in the air. They soared far above even the roof of the prison and into the night sky.

"Escape!" A voice cried and America saw a couple of unicorns jumping into action.

"They've noticed!" America said.

"It's too late!" Moon said.

"Alfred!" Matthew cried in his loudest voice (which admittedly wasn't all that loud). America heard the flapping of wings and from the dark appeared Beauty and Alfred. The two flew directly underneath the falling people and caught the two of them before soaring off as a volley of arrows appeared and shot after them. America now understood that the unicorns had somehow summoned them.

"Nice catch!" Moon shouted as the carriage began to weave around to avoid the arrows.

"We need to stop the attack, y'all!" Alfred said. "If Beauty's wings are shot, then we're gonna go down!"

"I've got it!" America said and pulled out his gun. He took a minute to get a steady shot but when he did, the unicorns were blown back, temporarily stopping the arrows.

"Great shot!" Matthew said.

"Let's get out of here!" Moon said and Beauty reared back as Alfred snapped the reins before they all took off and flew away from the prison.

"Oh, I've brought you some boots, America." Matthew said after a moment and held up a pair of boots. "They're Alfred's, so they should fit."

"Aw, thanks dude!" America said and slapped the Kuma on the back (Matthew winced in pain and wilted under the hit, but was used to it from his brother) before pulling the boots on. They fit perfectly and were even warm. He felt his toes defrosting. He sighed happily. "Where are we headed? 'Cause I've still gotta save England!"

"We're heading to a friend of Mattie's." Alfred said. "It won't take long; he only lives in Spring."

"Do you mean Francis, Al?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't Ludwig and Gilbert live out that way?"

"Oh yeah, I think I remember Gilbert saying they lived in Spring!" Moon confirmed.

"Great, 'cause I need more bullets if I'm gonna rescue England." America said.

"Then to Spring it is! When we're there, you can tell us the details that Moon didn't have time to explain, 'kay?" Alfred said and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm starting to get back in the groove again! Yay! **

**School is starting in a couple days…Huh. That awkward moment when you don't want to go to school, but are so bored of summer that you want school to start. =_=**


	10. Reasons

Daytime arrived almost as soon as they landed, causing the passengers of the carriage to groan in an exhausted manner. Even Beauty seemed to wilt under the morning sun and it was lucky they landed when they did so that they didn't crash. Alfred climbed off of the pegasus and stroked her mane before digging into a bag hanging off her saddle and pulling out an amount of hay that shouldn't have been able to fit in such a small sack.

"Whoa!" America said, amazed. "Dude, how'd you do that?"

"It's bigger on the inside." Alfred said and yawned, much less enthusiastic than his parallel self. Kiku, Matthew, and Moon slowly dragged themselves off of the carriage and slumped down in the shade of a tree.

"What's wrong with you guys?" America asked, looking at his friends. Alfred soon walked over and passed out next to the group. America was the only one left awake. Even Beauty had fallen asleep. "Are you okay?" He asked, about to shake Kiku awake, but a voice said,

"Leave them." He looked up and saw a nearby house open and out stepped France's parallel self. It shocked America for the man looked completely, well, _normal_. There was nothing strange about him in the least. He looked as human as America did. "It appears that these fellows did not sleep during the nighttime. They'll wake up in a little while."

"Are you Francis?" America asked.

"_Oui_, that would be _moi_." Francis said, using a flurrying of his hand to motion to himself. "And you would be? You certainly look like Alfred, but he is over there, is he not?"

"Nope, I'm America. Nice to meet you!" He said.

"Ah, _Amériq_-!" He coughed rapidly and then stuttered out, "A-America!"

America gave him a weird look. "You okay, dude?"

Francis made a face, looking cross. "_Oui_, I am okay. Just the effect of annoying the Britannia Angel, is all." He muttered something under his breath and fixed himself before walking over to the sleeping group. He kneeled by Matthew and slowly stroked the Kumo's face. "Ah, _Mathieu_, it has been a while. You have grown so much." His hand trailed down the unsuspecting man's chest. America was over to him in the next second, grabbing Francis's wrist and yanking his hand away.

"Back off." He warned. It appeared that France's perverted tendencies had carried over to this world as well.

Francis pulled his wrist away and chuckled. "Not even your brother and still you are overprotective of him. It seems that you are from another world as I suspected."

"How'd you know?" America questioned and followed the man as he walked out of the yard they had landed in and into his home. It was larger than Matthew's house was and looked much more like a honeymoon suite than the cabin it had appeared as on the outside. America took Arthur out of his jacket and placed the sleeping mochi on his head so that he didn't have to carry him.

"That is my secret." The man said, and winked flirtatiously. America brushed off the flirting and said,

"Do you have any meat? I could totally use a hamburger right now! I've only have fruits and stuff to eat for the past few days!"

Francis pouted at his flirting failed. "You're no fun. _Non,_ I do not have any meat. However I do have cheeses, wine, whipped cream…" The man trailed on, looking through his kitchen, but America felt his eyelids drooping and he sat down on the couch. He began to zone out and soon enough he fell asleep.

It didn't feel like long before he was woken by a soft shaking. He blinked his eyes open to see Matthew. "Nng, Canada? Wha're you doin' in my house?" He murmured, still out of it.

"Um, my name is Matthew." The Kumo replied.

America plinked slowly a few times before he came back to his senses, remembering his situation. "Oh, right, duh." He sat up and Arthur climbed into his lap.

"How rude of you to fall asleep!" Francis said, coming out with some water. "I was talking to you!"

America laughed. "Sorry! Guess I was more tired than I thought. Ahaha!" He noticed that everyone was awake now. Kiku was idly cleaning his ears as Alfred laughed a little at whatever Moon had said on his shoulder. Matthew took a seat beside America with Francis next to him.

"So, what's the deal with the unicorns?" Alfred finally started. America told them what had happened to him and England soon after Moon left. Everyone but Alfred seemed shocked to find out that the unicorns were the culprits.

"Oh, so the Britannia Angel has been captured by his precious unicorns?" Francis laughed. "How ironic!"

America glared at him. "Don't make me punch you."

"Yeah," Alfred agreed, also looking annoyed, "don't laugh at what's happened to Angel." Francis held his hands up in a surrendering position as Matthew got between the three of them.

"Enough, guys. Alfred, you know Francis and the Britannia Angel have a history together." America stiffened at that a little. What did he mean, history?

"Doesn't give him a right to talk crap." Alfred grumbled, sitting back.

"What do you mean, Mattie?" America asked.

"I was cursed by the Britannia Angel." Francis said simply. "That angel simply cannot stand to be touched. It was only a little groping. That man will never have sex if he keeps that up." Moon squeaked in embarrassment at the comment, her face turning red. Even Kiku looked a little uncomfortable at the conversation. America wondered if Francis was cursed, why did he look normal?

Kiku coughed a little. "We must think of a way to rescue Angel-san."

"How about I charge in and you all can be my back-up?" Both America and Alfred said at the exact same time before looking at each other and laughing.

"Oh, both of you shut up." Moon said, but she was giggling.

"We can't just charge in, guys." Matthew said. "The unicorns are too strong for that. And didn't you say that the Britannia Angel's magic has been taken from him? We also need to find that as well."

"How do you 'find' magic?" America questioned. "I mean-"

"FRANCIS~!" A voice called from outside. "Ve, big brother Francis!"

Francis smiled and hopped up before opening his front door. Outside of it Feliciano (in his human form), Gilbert, and Ludwig stood. The dog jumped onto France and hugged him, ecstatic to see the man. France hugged back just as enthusiastically. "Oh Feli, you're becoming so big!" He said as his hands drifted down and cupped Feliciano's bottom firmly. The dog squeaked and his owner glared knives at the man.

"Release him, Francis." Ludwig commanded coldly. Francis chuckled lightly, sweating in fear, and released the dog. "Heel, Feliciano." Ludwig said and the dog happily trotted back to his master to hang onto his arm.

Gilbert laughed. "You never change, Francis!" He then peeked behind the man and brightened slightly. "You've got company!"

"Yes, it appears as if everyone is invading my home." Francis agreed and showed them in.

"Ve, Ludwig, look! There are three Americas!" Feliciano said, pointing to the group.

Matthew sighed, "I'm Matthew."

"What's going on here?" Gilbert asked, snagging the seat next to the Kumo and throwing his arm around him. Matthew blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably under the arm. Alfred glared slightly.

"It's a long story." Moon told them as Ludwig, Feliciano, and Francis also found their seats. "Basically this is the America from this world, Alfred." She said, motioning to the man she was sitting on. "And that's America."

"Why are you all here? I thought you were going to Summer?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's neck and nuzzled him, his tail wagging like crazy. "Ludwig! Can I have a treat? I'm hungry!"

"I fed you before we left, Feliciano! Get off of me!" Ludwig said, trying to push the dog off and failing. Feliciano clung tighter.

"Come on, Ludwig! I've been a good dog! Ve~ I want a pizza-flavored one! Please? Master!" He leaned up and pressed a kiss against the man's cheek and whined. America found that the sight didn't seem all that strange to him. Besides that Italy was a dog, it seemed to be a similar situation to what he experienced back in his world. Now that he thought about it, were Germany and Italy together? Were Feliciano and Ludwig? It was difficult to tell.

Ludwig turned red as Gilbert laughed at his brother's discomfort and Francis chuckled. "I taught him to do that." He whispered to America.

"Aw, it's such a cute sight!" Moon cooed.

"Indeed." Kiku agreed, snapping a picture with a camera that appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"Come on, Luddy! Just give him the treat!" Gilbert said.

"Fine!" Ludwig finally said and reached into his pocket before handing the dog a bone. It smelt heavily of pizza, even from as far away from the two as America was. Feliciano attacked the bone, crunching on it loudly. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"The Britannia Angel has been captured." Francis said, sitting back in his seat. Ludwig and Gilbert straightened.

"What did you say? When did he come back?" Gilbert asked.

"A few daytimes ago." Alfred said. "Apparently he's friends with this guy America and was gonna take him home, but he was captured along with Moon and America."

"But he's powerful, isn't he? How is he not able to escape?"

"His powers were stolen from him." Matthew said.

"By what?" Ludwig asked.

"Unicorns." America told him. Even Feliciano looked shocked at that. Why was it that everyone always seemed to be surprised whenever he told them that the unicorns were responsible? He voiced his question.

"Well, it's just that the unicorns are favored by the Britannia Angel." Matthew explained quietly.

"Why's that?"

"They have the most powerful magic of all next to the Britannia Angel." Moon repeated.

"And me." America caught Francis murmuring, but he ignored it as the man asked, "But that doesn't explain why they have captured him."

"I think they may be jealous of Beauty." Kiku said suddenly, surprising them.

"Why?" Moon asked. "They have magical powers!"

"Ah, I've got you." Gilbert said, nodding to Kiku. "It's because unicorns can do a lot of magic, but they can't fly."

"So?"

"Unicorns are petty and jealous creatures of beauty." Francis explained. "Before the Britannia Angel created the pegasus, they were content with being the best, but now that our friend Alfred's pegasus was made, they want to be better."

"She ain't called Beauty for nothing!" Alfred agreed, grinning and crossing his arms proudly.

"So they're going to use the Britannia Angel's magic to turn themselves into pegasi?"

"Perhaps, although they'd have to give up they're own magical power." Everyone looked to the cowboy in surprise. "What? Y'all didn't know that? That's how Beauty was made, right Mattie?"

"Yes." Matthew agreed.

"Do you think they'll do it?" Ludwig asked.

"Dunno." Alfred said with a shrug.

"They cannot even if they wanted to." Kiku said. "They need a human in order to do it." They looked at America.

America frowned. "Nah, they wouldn't use me! I can't use magic. They would probably use somebody else."

"America, there are no other full humans in this world except you."

"What?" America asked, shocked. "But what about you, Al?" He asked his duplicate.

The man shook his head and pulled off his cowboy hat. Underneath were two round, dark brown bear ears. "I'm a Kumo as well. Didn't you guess 'cause my brother is too?" He should have expected that one honestly.

"Francis?"

"_Non,_ America." The man said. "I may look like a handsome human, but that is only because of my magic!"

"Then what are-" He started, but Matthew covered America's mouth quickly.

"Don't ask him that! He hates his real form!" The Kumo whispered.

"So basically the unicorns are going to use the Britannia Angel's magic for some random deed that'll probably be bad for our world considering that unicorns are stuck up pricks and we have to go in and save the Angel and his magic before anything happens to him, correct?" Moon summed up.

"Yup." America and Alfred agreed.

"Perfect, now let's think of a plan."

"Fighting against unicorns will be difficult." Kiku said.

"We don't have nearly enough men for an attack." Ludwig said.

Gilbert grinned. "I know where we can get some back-up for an attack…"

* * *

><p>England groaned lightly and opened bleary eyes. He blinked a few times before lifting his head to look around him. He was in a much larger room than the cell he had been in previously and he noted that it was much warmer than it as well. It had a rug for one thing as well as nice furniture and a great fire was roaring in a fireplace somewhere off to his left. He noted the unicorn guarding the door across the room and that his hands were tied up tightly. He scowled. Unicorns were not his favorites anymore. When he got out of this, he was going to strip the unicorns of most of <em>their<em> magic and see how they like it!

"Oi! You! Where have you taken me?" He demanded. The unicorn looked up at him.

"You're still in the castle, Britannia Angel. You're just in the master's chamber now." Its high-pitched voice alerted England to it being a female.

"Who is your master? Why have you captured me?"

The unicorn scoffed, "I'd hardly call him our master. More like a helper. Or a brat."

"Who?" England asked again, annoyed with the attitude. He was in no mood for games.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked snottily.

"You brat! I should have never favored you unicorns over the others!" He yelled, struggling against the ropes.

"Well why wouldn't you? We're beautiful, after all!"

England was left to wonder why he had favored the creatures at all. Yes, they were lovely and they were nice to him as he had grown up. But now they only annoyed him. "What happened to America?" He asked, suddenly remembering the other nation. His heart pounded quickly as he remembered how one of the unicorns had had its horn against his former charge's throat. It caused his blood to boil at the thought. Nobody but him hurt America and got away with it. He would kill if something had happened to him.

"Oh, your mate?" His face flared up as America was once again called his mate. Honestly, did all of the unicorns see their relationship that way? Even though yes, he did kiss America and his heart fluttered pleasantly as he remembered cuddling for warmth with him, they were _not_ mates!

_Yet._ A small voice in his head supplied, but he firmly ignored it.

"He's gone and escaped." The unicorn yawned, as if bored. England perked up a little at this. America had escaped? How?

"What happened?"

"That fool with the _pegasus_," she spat out the word. England was beginning to notice something here, "came along and saved him. How they got out of the cell, I don't know. I don't really care either." So Alfred had come and rescued America. That meant Moon had made it out in their distraction. No doubt that America, knowing him, would be back though. And he would probably bring Alfred and drag along Kiku and Moon as well. Perhaps he would somehow manage to rope in Gilbert and Ludwig as well. There was no telling with the bloke.

But at least at the moment America was safe and not in that freezing room. That gave him one less thing to worry about. Right now he needed to focus on who was behind messing with his private world and retrieving his magic. And then he needed to escape. But he supposed that he could leave it to America and _hope to God_ the nation didn't somehow screw it up.

"What do you need me for? Why do you need my magic?"

"To become the most beautiful, of course!" The unicorn said haughtily. "We'll turn into pegasi ourselves, only we'll still have our magic!"

"That's madness!" England yelled. "You can't have both! It's not right! Nobody can be that powerful!"

"But _you_ can?" She demanded.

"I exist outside of the rules of this land." He told her. He was a nation and that always came first.

"_You_ created the rules! And we shall use your magic to change them!" She said right as the door opened. England's eyes widened as someone entered the room and he gasped. How had _he_ gotten to Britannia?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ending it there to piss people off. Hahaha! *trollface*  
>Anyway, what the hell is up with me posting so late? Like, Seriously, y'all.<br>WHO IS IT? And what is Francis exactly? HA! You'll find out eventually. And yes, I brought back the other characters. I couldn't leave Ore-sama Gilbert out of the fight!**

**I'mma go to sleep now.**


	11. Party Before War

**A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry if this is kinda bad. I've literally been slammed with homework from the moment I started school. I feel like I missed the starting gunshot and now I'm ten feet behind all of the other competitors. OTL It's going to be difficult updating until I manage to juggle my homework with my typing. Please give me some time to adjust.  
>I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm still planning how I wanna do the confrontation between the unicorns and these guys. Throw any ideas my way. They're inspiration.<strong>

**Some PruCan. Heehee.**

* * *

><p>One whole daytime had passed since America had been rescued from the prison. He and his friends had all teamed up to save the Britannia Angel. But it had been a day already. A day of America not knowing if England was okay at all and he was admittedly worried. He wasn't beside himself with worry, though. He knew England was a strong country and had probably been in worse situations as had America himself. But America didn't know how magic worked in this world. From everyone else's apparent worry, it would be a big problem if the unicorns succeeded. Why? He didn't know. He didn't particularly care either. It was too complicated, so he just pushed onto the back burner to let the others worry over.<p>

The reason why it was taking so long for them to go to rescue England was that they needed to get the reinforcements Gilbert had spoken of. He and Alfred had left with Beauty to go talk to them. America had a suspicion of who he had been talking about, but didn't really mind just who he brought back as long as he could save England. But he really wished that they would hurry up.

"America?" A small voice called and he looked over his shoulder and down, recognizing Moon's voice. He smiled at her and held open his hand for her to jump on.

"'Sup?" He asked her when she had done so. "Anything I'm needed for?"

"No, I only came to see how you're doing." Moon said. She was now wearing long clothes more suited for the cooler weather with a white snow jacket and long silver pants. It was so that she would be less noticeable in Summer. "Do you mind having company?"

"Not at all! Even though Arthur's here with me too, he's just off in the bushes stuffing his face with berries." He laughed.

"Shut up, git!" He heard the mochi yell and laughed even louder.

Moon giggled. "He acts like the Britannia Angel." She told him.

"I know, right?"

"…" Moon didn't speak for a moment, causing America to wonder why she was so quiet and didn't sense the shift in the mood. "America…"

"Yeah?" He asked, not noticing her tone.

"…Do you…love the Britannia Angel?"

America didn't answer, feeling a blush cause his face to heat up a little. He had always loved England in some way, shape, or form. Just what were his feelings shifting to now? Were they romantic? The only real reason why he had kissed England before was to show that he wasn't a kid anymore. Yes, he was certain that he was sexually attracted to him, but that wasn't love, was it? He wasn't completely sure.

"I don't know." He said finally after a dreadfully long silence. "But it's not really that important. Even if I am in love with him, I would still try to rescue him either way."

"…I see." Moon jumped off of his hand and landed lightly on the ground as Arthur made his way over to America.

"Moon?" America called, confused as he finally recognized that something was off with his friend. "Where are you going?"

"Back." Was all she said before she disappeared into the undergrowth. Arthur caught America's attention and the man picked him up to hold in his arms. What was wrong with Moon? She seemed to be acting strangely.

"She's upset." Arthur pointed out with a sigh.

"About what?"

The mochi didn't answer and instead said, "Let's go back." America decided that the creature was right and walked back to Francis's house.

When America made it back to Francis's yard, he walked into a festival-like atmosphere. The yard was filled with pirates, fairies, dwarves, and he even spotted a flying mint bunny (if that was what England had called it) around. There seemed to be some kind of celebration or another going on. Rum and alcohol was being sloshed everywhere as the pirates sang and waved their cups around. Laughter filled the air along with the sound of an accordion somewhere. He could see Francis with his arms around some mysterious women who looked far too beautiful to be women. Feliciano was waving his arms around and appeared to be trying to get Ludwig to dance with him. The pirates' boss Antonio was off to the side being firmly and a little violently rejected by an irritated Lovino. He couldn't spot Kiku anywhere.

America made his way over to where he saw Alfred chugging a drink and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, really." Alfred said, hiccupping once. America knew enough of how he looked when he drank to know that the cowboy was tipsy, but sober enough to have a conversation with. "They're all jus' having fun." He grinned. "These here folks are the best people to party with. Ne'er a dull moment with 'em!"

America frowned and took a seat next to his counterpart. Now, he loved a good party as much as anybody, but he didn't really have the heart in him to enjoy himself while England was captured. He didn't see how having drunk reinforcements would help them. Wouldn't they be going to save England tomorrow? He voiced his question to Alfred.

"Probably." The man said. The nation didn't like that answer. From the corner of his eye he noticed something and was surprised to see Gilbert talking to Matthew. And he was leaning very close into the Kumo's personal space. Matthew blushed and leaned away a little and said something. Gilbert grinned and spoke back, his arm snaking around the other man's shoulders. America didn't like the scene one bit, but he decided not to interfere. This wasn't his brother, so he didn't need to be too overprotective. And besides, he knew that the Kumo could escape if he didn't really want to be flirted with. Probably.

"Look here," Alfred continued to speak after a moment, meeting his nation counterpart's eye, "no need to look so angry. By the time daytime comes 'round again, everyone here will be completely sober." Apparently the cowboy had mistaken America's displeasure at the flirting scene to be with what Alfred had said earlier.

"What about hangovers?"

"Hangovers?" America couldn't help the snicker that left his lips at that. Since they were in England's world, the angel had seemed to make it so that you could become completely sloshed and not have to suffer for it the next day. That figured. This would definitely be the place to come the next time he wanted to get trashed.

"Never mind. Look, so we're definitely going to save England the next daytime?"

"Yes'siree!" Alfred held out another mug of alcohol. "Here, enjoy yourself. It's a party, after all! Tell me all about your life- Oh, hell no." America looked over his shoulder to see what Alfred was glaring so heatedly at and saw that Matthew and Gilbert were busy making out. And Matthew appeared to be happily participating. Were the two of them drunk? America felt his protective side flare up and barely restrained himself from running over to his brother's counterpart and ripping him away from Gilbert, but it appeared his cowboy friend didn't have as much tolerance and was up in the next moment and stormed over there.

America grabbed his drink and watched as Alfred shouted something at them. The couple jumped apart and said something back. Alfred yelled at Gilbert and the man responded just as passionately as Matthew looked between the two helplessly, his mouth moving to say something no doubt neither of the two could actually hear. America to a large swig of his drink and coughed at the burning sensation in his throat. Damn, this stuff was strong! And it didn't taste like anything he had tried before. But it still tasted good, so he drank more and already felt a slight light-headedness.

"What's all of this, then?" He heard a voice say right next to his ear. He looked and saw a stunned Moon, taking in everything that was happening around her.

"Pirates." America said simply, as if it explained everything. Moon seemed to understand, though. His gaze turned back to where Alfred and Gilbert now had grips on each other's collars while they glared heatedly at each other. "Gilbert's gonna get his ass kicked at this rate."

"What's going on with them?" The pixie asked, looking worried.

"Gilbert was making out with Mattie and Alfred caught sight of it."

"Oh crap, he's really overprotective of his brother."

"I know." America grinned. "I'm the same way." He gulped some more of his drink's contents down.

"Oh, right, duh." The two of them laughed and watched as Matthew seemingly had enough and became angry and yelled at the two men. Both Alfred and Gilbert let go of each other in shock. The Kumo first said something to the elf-man and then to his brother before turning and storming off. Moon tsked. "I didn't think Matthew could get that mad!" Alfred and Gilbert both took off after the man.

"He's scary when he's mad." America said and shuddered as he remembered the time Canada had completely shoved all of the American's faults in his face for three hours straight. If England hadn't had saved him, America had no doubt that he would've gone into another Great Depression. But this time not because of money.

"America-kun." He heard a voice call and saw Kiku approaching him. He looked quite uncomfortable in the atmosphere of the party, but relieved to see America. "Tsuki-chan, at last I have found you."

"What's up?" Both of them asked while thinking that something was wrong.

"No, nothing is wrong." He said, seeing their alert faces. They relaxed, "I am only glad to have found somebody I know. I have been so lost ever since the pirates arrived." He sat down next to them and heaved a sigh.

"What are all of the pirates doing here, anyway? Aren't they mad about the mochi still?" Moon questioned.

"No, they have already forgiven us for that. The pirates here are like that. They are very easy-going. They agreed to help us against the unicorns."

"That easily?" America asked. That didn't seem very likely. Weren't pirates supposedly the 'terrors of the sea'? Why would they help enemies without reason?

"It appears that Antonio –the pirates' boss, if you don't recall- is close friends with both Gilbert and Francis. Those three are the ones that planned this party."

"So what exactly are we celebrating?"

"What do you mean? Celebrating? There's none of that." Moon told him, slightly surprised. America gave her a confused look. "We're about to have a war, correct? Nobody wants to get all tense before something like that, so we're having a party."

"Oh…well that's genius!" America laughed, liking this world all over again. What a great thing to do before such a battle! It was only a shame that he couldn't do that in his world. Hangovers were _not _the best war companions. "Then let's join the party!"

* * *

><p>"You…you…how the devil did you <em>get<em> here?" England shouted at the figure that entered the room. It was a short kid that looked much like a younger, 12-year-olf version of England himself, only he had blue eyes instead of green and wore a sailor's outfit of blue and white (which was now a long-sleeved shirt and long pants to suit the cold weather) instead of dressing like a gentleman. It was Sealand, England's younger brother.

"Jerk-England!" Sealand exclaimed, looking surprised to see his older brother here. He ran over and grinned. "You're the Britannia Angel?" He laughed.

"Answer my question, damn it! Sealand, how did you get here and are you the cause of this disorder in my world?" England couldn't believe that Sealand was here. He didn't _want_ to believe it. As far as he knew, nobody should've been able to enter Britannia except for him, and yet both America and Sealand had made it in. Why? He could accept America's entrance as a fluke, but Sealand's could not be put off. Perhaps it was because Sealand was originally a part of his land before he became independent? That should've been able to allow him to see magical creatures as well.

"_Your_ world? I don't think so." Sealand replied haughtily, apparently over his initial surprise. "This world is _mine!_ I claimed it in the name of Sealand!"

"It was already my land, you brat!"

He tsked him, shaking his head and grinning. "I didn't see your name on it!"

"You can't put your name on a land!"

"It doesn't matter! It's mine, anyway!" He stuck his tongue out. England bit his own tongue to stop himself from snapping and screaming at the kid. He wished that he'd had the patience with Sealand as he had with America when the boy was little, but that was long gone. Sealand was his little brother, but he was more of an annoyance than anything. The boy needed a good spanking his own opinion. Perhaps he'll put that on his list of things to do when this is all over.

He took a breath to calm himself. "Are you the one who is controlling my unicorns?"

"I'm not con_trolling_ them. They're the ones who sided with me." Sealand said. A unicorn then entered the room with a plate of chocolate and held it out for the boy. "Thank you, friend!" He said and took a couple to start munching on.

"For what cause?"

"The same thing I always want: to be a country!" The boy grinned and waved his arms around as he continued. "Nobody accepts that I'm a country! But I am! I have a ruler and people and I'm independent from you! I want to be acknowledged as a country!" England sighed to himself. He should've seen something like this coming. At least he wasn't trying to make himself into a battle robot like he had asked Japan to do at one point.

"Sealand, you are hardly a country. You're just an iron barge that declared independence from me. That's not enough for you to be a country."

"I have my own weapons and I can defend myself!"

"_No_, you can't! I'm the one who has to come running when anything happens!"

"Haha, you're such a liar, Jerk-England!" Sealand laughed, denying the truth.

England pushed his irritation aside. _When this is all over…I'll give him a lesson…_ "What do you want my magic for, then, if you've already taken control of Britannia?"

"Because Britannia is a huge land!" Sealand exclaimed happily. "If I use your magic and become the new Britannia Angel, then surely I will grow up! Nobody can say I'm not a nation anymore!"

England shuddered at the thought. He remembered dreaming one time of a grown up and mature Sealand, but instead of being a comfort it was almost horrifying. Although Sealand annoyed him greatly, he was still his little brother. If the micronation became an actual nation, then no doubt that he would be attacked and perhaps taken over. Their older brothers Scotland, Ireland, and Wales were not as kind to him nor Sealand. The boy would lose his freedom almost as soon as he got it. He refused to allow that to happen.

"Sealand, that magic is dangerous. You cannot control it. And even if you become the Britannia Angel, nobody but us knows of this land! It will be useless!"

Sealand just laughed, though. "Nice try, but you won't fool me!" He then turned and began to leave the room. "I'm going to go play in the snow!" He announced and ran out of the room cheerfully. England was left to his own thoughts. Sealand was the one behind his unicorns turning on him. But why would they follow a kid? It didn't seem logical to him. Sealand wasn't very smart so how was he able to control the unicorns? They could've done all of this without the micronation's help. They didn't _need_ him. The only question was, _why_ do they keep him, then? He had a bad feeling in his gut. And he had learned to trust his gut.


	12. The Assault

America's eyes opened slowly and he blinked his blurred vision away. The air around him was calm and quiet, with only a soft breeze drifting through the field he was laying in. Muted breathing and heavy snoring mixed with the rustle of leaves on the trees and he turned his head to gaze at the scene around him. Bodies surrounded him on every side, all still asleep and some even using him as a pillow. On his chest lay Moon and Kiku was curled close against him on his right but just barely avoiding touching him. Arthur was lying between America's legs looking worse for wear and completely out of it. Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert all lay a little ways away with both Alfred and Gilbert cuddling against Matthew possessively. Near them were Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig. On America's left was one of the beautiful women America had seen in Francis's hold the previous night and she was completely naked. Alfred himself was shirtless and was also wearing pants that were too tight and had him assuming that they were not his pants.

He hoped that he hadn't had sex with this mysterious woman next to him and he didn't remember it.

He sat up carefully and held Moon close to him in his hand so as to not jostle her. Thankfully what Alfred had said was true and he seemed to be absent one killer headache. On the bad side, however, it seemed he didn't have much of a memory of the party the night before nor knew what happened to his shirt and pants. Luckily he still had his favorite jacket on still and the shoes he had finally managed to acquire were still on his feet. He still wanted to find his pants, though. These pants were far too tight on his ass. He wasn't the skinny jean type.

"America-kun?" A soft voice called his name and saw the brown eyes of Kiku peering at him. The Neko sat up and stretched the best he could without hitting anybody near him. "How are you feeling?"

America laughed, "Um, confused."

"Why? What is the matter?" Kiku asked, worried.

"I have _no_ idea what happened after our conversation about the pirates. What happened to my clothes?"

"Oh." Kiku looked embarrassed. "You became intoxicated and joined Gilbert-kun, Francis-san, and Antonio-san in their, um, 'competitions'. And you won."

America tilted his head to the side, trying to remember such things. "'Competitions'?"

Kiku looked away, his face red. "Yes." He didn't elaborate any more on what happened no matter how much America kept on pestering him. Eventually the nation gave up.

"Well then, let's wake everybody up!" America said and stood.

"Wake them up?" Kiku asked, climbing to his feet as well.

"Yup! We have a job to do, after all!" America said with a completely serious face. He was ready and rearing to go. The party was over, after all, and they had a no doubt cranky British man to save. Kiku agreed and he picked up Arthur before the two carefully walked around the scattered bodies and arrived by Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert. "Hey! Get your asses up!" America yelled happily.

Both Alfred and Matthew growled at the same time and their eyes opened to glare. "Shut the fuck up." They said together.

"We've gotta go save England!" America protested, expecting this kind of reaction. He didn't like being woken up either. Canada was the same way. They couldn't help it, what with practically growing up by themselves and setting their own rules. England and France had learnt this lesson the hard way.

"Who?" Gilbert grumbled as he stirred and lifted his head up to lay his chin on Matthew's chest. The Kuma blushed and his twin brother glared.

"The Britannia Angel." Kiku clarified.

"Oh. Him. Right." Alfred knocked Gilbert's arm off of Matthew. Gilbert glared at him and sat up with the two brothers right behind him. "Where's mein bruder?" He asked, glancing around.

"Here." Came a voice behind them and Ludwig joined them with a still-sleeping Feliciano on his back. Or was he actually awake? It was hard to tell with his eyes closed like that all of the time. "I've heard everything. How will we wake up the others?"

"Oh, I have an idea." America said, thinking. The others (minus Alfred, who looked excited to hear his counterpart's plan) looked to America in a way that showed they weren't expecting anything impressive. "Just wait a moment." He said and made his way over to Antonio, who was sleeping soundly near Lovino and Francis with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face. His idea was a simple one that seemed to work on Spain, so why wouldn't this work on Antonio? He carefully grabbed Francis's arm and placed it on Lovino's chest (the dog-human was completely naked except that Lovino's tail was covering his privates. Apparently even here the Italys slept naked). When he saw that Lovino didn't wake up, America then kneeled next to Antonio and whispered, "Yo, Francis is groping Lovino!"

In an instant Antonio's eyes flew open and looked towards his beloved pet. America jumped away as he saw bloodlust appear in the man's eyes and the pirate boss tackled Francis while yelling, "Retire sus manos de Lovino, hijo de puta![1]" Whatever that meant. Francis screamed at the sudden awakening as a scuffle ensued. The other pirates awoke upon hearing their boss's yell and jumped to their feet, expecting an attack. They noticed the feud and ran over to cheer on their boss.

America laughed hard as he rejoined his group of friends of which Gilbert and Alfred were laughing too. He high-fived the two of them. Matthew, Ludwig, and Arthur gave disapproving glares. "How the hell is making our troops fight each other going to help us, dummkopf?" Ludwig yelled, waking Moon and Feliciano up.

"Hey, it woke them up, didn't it?" America pouted at the scolding. Unfortunately the fighting began to escalate as confusion built. The other magical creatures from the party either scattered or joined the fighting as the pirates also began to throw fists at each other. America saw his plan was going downhill quickly but also reasoned that he couldn't do anything to stop it anymore. Gilbert grinned and decided he wanted to join in on the fun, but Matthew held him back with a frown. Feliciano cowered behind Ludwig in his dog form and Moon stood on Alfred's shoulder watching the excitement.

Eventually Ludwig seemed to have enough. "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed. The fighting froze and everyone's heads turned in shock towards the younger elfin brother. Feliciano whined slightly for his sensitive ears. "Now listen, we have a very short time period to go and successfully rescue the Britannia Angel and his magic. I don't want any of my corps fighting, do you understand? Now stop the bickering and gather around to listen for instructions! And Feliciano, _stop cowering!_" He commanded the dog and Feliciano transformed back into a human with a salute, though his eyes were watering slightly. America was impressed.

"Hey, you can't talk to my brother that way!" Lovino angrily said as he came forward, now in boxers as well. "And why should we have to listen to you, potato-bastard?" He grabbed Feliciano and held his twin to him.

"Yeah!" Some of the pirates agreed. "We don't even like the Britannia Angel!"

"If you do not want to help us, then you can leave now." America said coldly. A shiver ran through the pirates. Beside him Alfred crumpled to the ground as the back of his knee was hit and Antonio came forward with a smile.

"Dammit, he always does that!" Alfred grumbled. America was sure that would've happened to him as well if he hadn't been sitting on the ground. Spain did the same shit to him.

"Now now, _amigos_, there is no need for this mutiny. We all agreed to follow Gilbert here knowing what was going to happen, yes?" Antonio said, smiling. Francis was soon next to him, looking quite beaten and still slightly confused about the situation. But from what America could see, the man's wounds were already healing, to his astonishment. "Even Francis is helping us and you all know how he dislikes the Angel!" America wondered if Francis would do anything to sabotage their plans, but then put the thought out of his mind. Francis and France were alike and France wasn't the type to do that to England unless they were on opposite sides, which they weren't in this case. Nevertheless he would kill Francis if anything happened to England because of the man.

"_Oui_ but what are we planning for this ridiculous raid to save the Angel? Unicorns are powerful, no?" Francis stated.

"It might be best to split our team into two." Matthew suggested. "One team does an upfront assault to distract the unicorns and another should sneak in to rescue the Angel."

"That's not a bad idea." Gilbert said.

"Then my crew and I will lead the assault." Antonio said.

"I'm definitely in Team Angel." America said.

"Then I'll join the pirates." Alfred said. "An aerial assault may help."

"I'll go with Alfred." Matthew said.

"America." Moon sided. "I'm small, but my power may help."

"I'm with America." Gilbert said which surprised America a bit. He expected that the battle-thirsty man would be on the fighting side. "Chances are we'll find unicorns inside as well." He explained.

"I will go as well." Francis said, though he looked a little reluctant. "My powers may be of use as well." America was still confused on what powers the man had.

"I am with America as well." Kiku said.

"Fine, then America, Kiku, Moon, Francis, Feliciano, bruder, and I will be in the team going into the castle." Ludwig said.

"Ah, Lovino should go with you." Antonio said.

"WHAT!" Lovino shouted, pissed. "Why the hell should I?"

Antonio turned seriously to his dog. "It will be dangerous if you come with us, _mi amor_. You'd be safer with your brother. And your nose will come in handy with them."

Lovino flushed at the name and growled before stalking over to join the other group. "Whatever! Go to hell, tomato-bastard! I hate you so much!"

Antonio just smiled and said, "Do a good job!"

"Then here's the plan…" Gilbert said.

* * *

><p>England sat silently as he glared at the opposite wall. His body, although warmed by the fire that was kept burning in the fireplace, was cold with its lack of magic. He always had a decent amount of magic within his body at all times, even in the real world. He had less than his normal amount now. He had to use the little magic he had to maintain his Britannia Angel form. He didn't need the unicorns to see him reduced to his 'human' form. But even so, his form was fading quickly. His wings were already graying.<p>

Sealand was lying on a Soft-flower bed not far away from him reading a comic book. The boy had no idea what kind of danger he was in and it angered England because Sealand didn't believe him when he had said that the unicorns were tricking him. Sealand had laughed it off saying that his subjects would never overthrow him. What a fool that boy was. This was one of the reasons why England refused to acknowledge him as a nation. He was far too naïve for his own good.

England was left to his own thoughts as he wondered where America was. The nation had escaped, correct? Was he safe? Knowing him he was planning a counterattack. England couldn't say he was looking forward to it, but he was worried. America was never the best at making plans, although his ideas were sometimes good. Hopefully his friends would be of more help.

"Oh wow! What is that?" Sealand asked and he jumped up from his spot. England started out of his thoughts, not noticing that a unicorn had entered. In front of it floated a basketball-sized pulsating orb of gold and pale yellow. England immediately felt drawn to it and his body ached to take it. It was his magic.

"It's, like, the Britannia Angel's magic. Duh." The unicorn replied. She sounded somewhat like Poland. Now that he thought about it, England realized that the unicorns spoke kind of like the effeminate nation. It scared him.

"Cool!" Sealand's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Don't touch it, Sealand!" England commanded. "If you so much as touch my magic, you are going to get such a spanking!" Sealand looked at England in fear (he had never actually had a spanking from his older brother before, but he had heard the horrors of the punishment from Australia and America from when they were younger. And let me say, when _America_ cowers from remembering England's spankings, it was reasonable for Sealand to fear them as well). But after a moment, Sealand laughed nervously.

"Y-you can't do anything to me, Jerk England! I'll be more powerful than you if I take the magic!"

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" England threatened. "Has America ever told you of the time _he_ tried to use my magic?" He knew that Sealand looked up to America and he planned to use that.

"…No…"

"Well let's just say, America's Great Depression occurred soon afterwards." England smirked evilly. He was lying through his teeth, of course, but Sealand didn't need to know that.

Sealand looked at him in horror. "Y-you're lying!"

"If you'd like to take that risk, go ahead." England said and sat back, his chains clinking loudly. Sealand didn't look like he wanted that magic any longer.

"Like, enough talking! Take the magic already, kid!" The unicorn said. England didn't get the chance to see what his little brother was about to do as an explosion shook the castle. The unicorn stumbled and the ball of magic was released and it flew past Sealand. England lunged for it (_A single touch will return it to me!) _but his chains were just a bit too short and he missed it.

Sealand fell over yelling, "What was that?"

"The magic!" The unicorn cried as England struggled against his restraints.

"Go find out what it is!" Sealand commanded.

The unicorn didn't look like she wanted to, but she left anyway with a glare over her shoulder. England could hear yelling and the sounds of a magical battle going on outside. His hope rose as he knew who it was. It was no doubt America's party. He had known such a thing would happen. But at the same time he felt such regret in him as the Britannia Angel. He never wanted this land to go to war. It was too late now.

England turned his head to where Sealand had thrown open a window. From it, England could barely see a crowd of people fighting the unicorns. _Are those the _pirates_?_ England wondered in astonishment. _How the devil did America get them to help him!_ And also he saw a mix of different magical creatures such as darting faeries and trolls and dwarves. America had really changed from the man who didn't believe in magical creatures.

"W-what's all of this fighting?" Sealand asked and turned to England. "What did you do?"

"Don't you know, Sealand? This is a revolt. The people have come to rescue the Britannia Angel." England stated. He realized what his position right now was. He had to keep Sealand occupied so that he didn't absorb the magic.

"Why?" Sealand asked, apparently in shock that such a thing was happening.

"This is what it's like to be a nation." Sealand's eyes drifted towards the magic and he walked to it. "Don't touch it, Sealand! Do you know who's out there helping them? America."

Sealand's already fearful eyes became more frightened. "What?"

"It's true. He's come to rescue me." Those words felt like poison on his tongue. It made him feel helpless that he'd need America come to help him –_again._ Just like in World War II. "And you don't want to make America angry, correct? You know what he does to people when he's angry." Everyone knew the drastic measures America took when pushed too far.

Sealand was trembling by this point and he fell to his knees. England felt some satisfaction from this. The boy would no doubt leave the magic alone now. And then Sealand started crying, tears pouring down his cheeks as he sobbed and England immediately felt horrible. In human age Sealand was only twelve years old and suddenly he had the terror of one of the superpowers after him (or so he thought. England knew that America wouldn't hurt Sealand) and a war on his hands. England knew that fear from when he was a younger nation. But he didn't know what to say as the battle raged outside. Soon enough the castle was shaking all of the time.

"Bloody hell, are those _cannons_!" England whispered in shock. He'd know that sound anywhere. What the devil were those bastard pirates thinking! Suddenly there was yelling outside of the door and the sound of metal against stone. Soon enough the door slammed open and England heard before he saw America call,

"ENGLAND!" Through the door poured first America, and then the two Italy dogs running in fear away from the battle, and then Kiku and Francis. Behind them were Germany and Prussia fighting two unicorns. England never felt happier to see such a group.

* * *

><p>It had taken America's group longer than they had wanted reach the castle. They all piled onto the carriage bed that Beauty pulled and Alfred and Matthew took off pulling them into the air. Beauty had struggled at first with all of the weight, but she had been given a type of protein boost (As America had called it) from a certain type of plant that had given her enough strength to pull them all. Matthew turned to face the group from his position at the front of the carriage bed.<p>

"We will take you as close to the castle as we can and tell you when to jump. The snow should break some of your fall, okay?" The Kuma explained.

They nodded but Feliciano cried, "I don't want to do this!"

"Shut up, you bastard! I don't want to do this anymore than you do!" Lovino yelled at him. Feliciano whined and leaned against Ludwig. Lovino growled.

"Ah, do we have to jump, _Mathieu?_" Francis asked.

"Sorry, dude. We don't have enough time to land and take off again. Beauty can't handle that." Alfred called over the wind.

Kiku looked at America, who was watching the battle from their position high in the air. Behind the castle, he noticed, was a canyon from which a waterfall barreled off of. America thought about how cold that water must be. "Are you ready for this, America?"

"Totally." America grinned at him, but quickly turned serious again. In these cases he could be completely serious and it appeared to unnerve the others around him a little. He was ready to face off against some unicorns. Maybe he'll be able to tame one this time? _Nah,_ he thought, _seeing as stubborn as they are, it would take hours. There's not enough time._ He pouted a little. What a shame.

"The pirates will be bringing in their cannons not too long from now." Gilbert told them. "They're going to take down the castle, so we need to be out by then." Feliciano and Lovino squeaked in fear.

"What if we're still inside?" Moon asked, scared as well.

Gilbert grinned at her. "That's where you come in, right? And if all else fails, we have Francis."

"Yes, but let's try to get out before then." Francis said. "I would rather not have to resort to having to actually do anything."

"What _can_ you do?" America finally voiced his question. Francis looked affronted (probably by the tone America had accidentally used) but didn't get a chance to reply as Alfred called,

"Get ready, y'all! We're coming in close!"

Gilbert grabbed Matthew and pulled him into a kiss. A couple of the group gasped at the sudden display of affection and Kiku looked away. Alfred missed the sight. Francis giggled perverted, approving of the sight. "I'll be back for you, Birdie." Gilbert said as he pulled away with a grin. Matthew turned bright red.

"I-I'm a Kuma, eh?" He murmured.

"I'm going to call you Birdie, though." Gilbert said as Alfred called out, "GO!" With that all of them jumped except for the two Kuma brothers and with Feliciano and Lovino being carried in their dog forms by Ludwig. They didn't have to fall too far and like Matthew had said, the snow caught their fall for the most part. They were a short distance from the castle but even so they needed to sneak around the battlefield.

America recovered and kneeled in the snow, pulling his jacket open for Moon to come out. Arthur was firmly stuck to the top of his head (At first his group had argued that the mochi would get in their way but America refused to leave him behind saying that Arthur was helpful in his own way). He looked around him and saw his team recovering from the fall and soon enough they were on their way to the castle. They used the trees for cover as they ran dodging the little skirmishes. The battle was starting to get close to the castle. The pirates appeared to be holding their own. And not long after a volley of arrows began being rained down on the unicorns (who were now slightly distracted at seeing the pegasus).

They reached the castle. America only had to pull out his gun (which he now had plenty of bullets for thanks to Ludwig) and aim towards the upper level of the castle. He blew out a chunk of the wall. "Why did you aim up there?" Francis asked.

"Because the damsel in distress is always held up in the tower in fairytales!" America grinned at them. His team stared at him like he was an idiot and in confusion but America just laughed, not sensing the atmosphere. "Moon, get us up there!" The pixie nodded and spread her powder among them and they all jumped up and into the hole. They had entered a room.

There Feliciano and Lovino turned back into their human forms. "We can lead you to the Britannia Angel if we have a scent to follow!" The younger brother of the two said, saluting. The group looked towards America.

"Wha-me? Um…" He felt himself over as he tried to see if he had anything of England's on him.

Lovino scowled. "Just come here!" America stepped forward and Feliciano and Lovino began sniffing him over. America frowned, feeling kind of awkward at the treatment. "You stink!" Lovino complained.

"Aw, be nice, Lovino!" Feliciano whined.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"We don't have time for this." Gilbert said.

"I've got it!" Feliciano said with his nose near America's neck. America giggled at the tickling feeling on his neck. Lovino joined his brother and soon they were running out the door with the others pursuing them. It was almost surprising how easily they made their through the castle without any confrontations, but as they passed a window and saw that some other magical creatures of Britannia had joined the battle outside, they realized that all of the unicorns were probably being used on the defensive.

As they turned a corner they saw two unicorns. They didn't get the chance to hide as Feliciano and Lovino yelled in terror, alerting the unicorns to their presence. "You!" One of the unicorns said, directing its horn at America. In an instant the man was caught in its invisible grip.

_Damn!_ America thought, _that must be the unicorn I tried to tame!_ He was released the next moment, to his confusion, and he, Kiku, Ludwig, and Gilbert jumped the two unicorns. America grabbed onto the neck of one of the beasts and circled up to hop on it. It bucked and tried to throw him, but he couldn't. Unfortunately it was smart enough to slam him into the wall of the too-small hallway. His breath was knocked out of him.

"America! There's the door they were guarding!" Moon alerted him and he looked at the door.

"Lovino! Feliciano! (The two dogs were cowering away from the battle)" He called and bust down the door before calling, "ENGLAND!" in hopes that the man was in there. Inside of the room he saw a chained up Angel before Feliciano and Lovino, in their rush to escape from the scuffle, dashed inside. America was followed inside by Francis and Kiku.

"He's in here!" Kiku called to Gilbert and Ludwig. America realized that there was another person in the room and said,

"Sealand! Dude, what are you doing here?" Sealand looked at him with teary eyes and didn't answer. America turned to England. "What did you do to make your little brother cry?"

"Me! You blasted git, how can you accuse me right away!" England demanded.

"Because you make little kids cry." America stated.

"You-!"

"We don't have time for arguing!" Moon interrupted. "We have to get out of here!"

"Right! Kiku!" America called but Kiku was already at the Britannia Angel's chains and was working the locks.

"They won't come undone!" Kiku said.

"Let me blast them!" America aimed at the chains but Sealand said,

"No, don't! They're embedded with magic!"

"Then I guess _moi_ will have to help." Francis stepped forward.

"You!" England said. "What the devil are you doing here, you frog?"

"Trying to save the oh-so-lovely Britannia Angel, of course."

"Get away from me!" An explosion rocked the tower, knocking everyone but Kiku to their knees. Gilbert and Ludwig rushed in as the room began to tilt downwards.

"The tower's falling!" Ludwig yelled. Gilbert whistled and called the dog brothers, now in their dog forms, to him. The floor at the door's entryway was cracking. The tower was being separated from the castle.

"Let him help you!" America yelled at England.

"Fine! Just get me out of here!" Francis nodded and not two moments later, the chains were instantly released and England stood.

"Ludwig, grab the kid!" Gilbert yelled as he (holding the two dogs), Moon, on Kiku, and Francis ran out of the room. Ludwig grabbed Sealand and jumped the gap that was forming and was about to be followed by America dragging England when the Angel called,

"Wait, my magic!" America turned to see a glowing basketball rolling towards the open window. It was going to fall into the canyon. If that happened, they would never be able to retrieve that magic. America steeled himself and shoved England on the other side of the door before rushing after the ball. "No!"

America ran and watched as the ball fell out of the window. America had no hesitation as he jumped out of the window after it and the tower broke away from the castle to fall into the canyon. "AMERICA!" He heard his friends scream after him as his fingertips barely touched the ball of magic.

* * *

><p>"AMERICA!" England screamed with everybody else with him as he watched in horror as the tower collapsed and fell into the canyon with America. Kiku and Francis had to hold him back as he struggled to jump after him. He couldn't allow America to die. He needed to save him. It was his fault this was happening.<p>

"Stop, Angel!" Francis yelled.

"You can't save him!" Kiku agreed. From his shoulder, Tsuki was crying.

"I have to go after him!" England shook his head and struggled against them.

"Angel." Ludwig came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." England felt the tears escape his eyes and squeezed them shut. He knew that the elf was right. He let them lead him as they all ran from the castle.

**A/N: Well, I've moved to a new account, but here's the same story.  
>You people are probably pissed with this ending. I understand. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out today or tomorrow at the latest. Most likely today.<strong>

**I hope this satisfies your waiting for all of that time. ^-^;**


	13. The End

America watched as for the second time he entered freefall in such a way that would probably result in his death (or severe maiming, since he was a country and all). He had unthinkingly jumped out after England's magic, which was within his reach. His fingertips just barely touched the ball and suddenly it was gone. Replacing it was a rush of power that surged through his body and caused all of the breath to leave his body. He had never felt such a powerful feeling before. The closest he had gotten was when Moon had released her powder on him and even then that was nothing compared to this.

His body was heavy: it was weighed down by gravity. His body was light: the power made him feel weightless. He could see colors that didn't exist. He could feel the wind full of life. He could hear the ground and cloud-rock around him whispering. He didn't understand what was happening as his mind tried to process everything. The world around him was moving so quickly and slowly at the same time. He felt invincible.

He took a breath.

The world sped up again and his pupils dilated as his mind caught up to him. The tower was falling towards him. He had to get out of the way. He spread what at first he thought were his arms until he heard the rustle of feathers. With an ease he wasn't sure how he possessed, he flipped over and suddenly he was defying gravity as he soared around crumbling rocks. As soon as he was clear of impending death, he shot straight up into the air. The rush of wind in his face felt great and he laughed. He didn't know what was going on, but it was amazing. He slowed and looked down. He was far above Britannia, looking at the little moving specks on the ground. He watched the tower collapse at the bottom of the gorge. The castle soon collapsed as well.

_Is this what it feels like to be God?_ He wondered. Even the trees look like nothing from this height. Finally he took a moment to examine his own situation. His clothes had changed into a white dress-like thing. It didn't stop the cold from invading his body at all, but his body hardly seemed to register the temperature. It was glowing and humming with energy. On his feet were sandals with straps that wrapped around his calves. America didn't need to look behind him to know he had wings. He had become the Britannia Angel. And it felt great. Was this how England felt whenever he came to this world like this?

_England_. America just remembered the man. Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Moon, Lovino, Sealand…Had all of them made it out of the castle alright? "Git!" A voice reached him and he reached up to find Arthur, the sticky little mochi he was, still on his head. The creature was shivering in the cold. America grinned.

"Arthur!" He cried and spun around in midair hugging the creature. He felt ecstatic. "God, I feel amazing!" He felt like he could do anything.

"I'm cold!" The mochi said. America had to agree. He placed Arthur in his toga –which didn't help the creature much, the thin material it was- and aimed his self towards the ground before taking off. He was flying! He hooted and soared straight past Beauty and Alfred and Matthew. The brothers gazed at him in shock, but he just waved before taking off closer to the ground. He cut between two unicorns, shocking them. He decided he wanted to stop the fighting, but how? In the next instant, his body went a little cold and felt as if something had been pulled out of him before he felt warm again. The sounds of fighting stopped. He froze as well and gazed around him. Unicorns and pirates alike had frozen where they were in mid-attack.

America surveyed this and shrugged, unsure of how he had caused it and unsure of how to fix it. His priority right now was finding England, and so he gained altitude. He approached the remains of the castle and saw a small group of people standing in shock as they looked at the frozen war ground. "H-how?" He heard Kiku murmur. Lovino and Feliciano escaped Gilbert's arms and dashed across the battlefield. England was on his knees. Were those tears coming from his eyes?

America didn't like it and decided to do something to change his mood. The next instant he appeared in front of England and said, "Boo!" Everyone jumped back, startled. America laughed at their faces. "You guys look hilarious!" He cried and he rolled backwards in his fit of laughter.

"A-America!" Moon cried.

"How is that possible?" Ludwig asked.

"I-Is he dead?" Sealand asked.

America looked at them. He could understand that. Suddenly he's an angel. Maybe he was dead? He pulled Arthur out and looked it in the face. "What do you think? Are we dead?"

"Stupid." Arthur said. "No."

"My magic." England whispered, recovering slowly from his heart attack-inducing scare. "You absorbed my magic."

"Is that what happened?" America asked. England held up shaky arms towards him. America floated closer and landed in the snow, about to hug him when England punched him in the stomach.

"You bleeding bastard! How could you jump out of a fucking window of a collapsing tower into a gorge? Are you a moron! If it wasn't for my magic, you would be dead!" He screamed at him. He shook his head furiously. "What would've happened then? What would've happened to your country? Why would you do such a moronic thing!" His body was trembling. America, reading the atmosphere for once, realized that it wasn't from anger but from relief. Like when a mother loses her child in a store and then gives them a good scolding when they find them. It was because he had been so afraid that he had lost America, not because he was angry.

America stood up and pulled England to him in a hug, feeling the man's trembling form. England's words died on his lips. "I'm alive, England. Sorry for scaring you." England's body went limp in his grip as his body began to be wracked with sobs. The older nation then wrapped his arms around America and cried into his shoulder.

"I'll bloody kill you when this is over! I-I will do it!" He cried. America just continued to hold him.

"America." Gilbert said, a little reluctant to disturb the scene but needing things to move along, "Did you do this?" He motioned to the field. America followed the hand to look at his work.

"Ah, yeah I did. Dunno how, though."

"You must've wished to stop the fighting." England guessed, lifting his head.

"Yup!"

"Then all you need to do is wish to reverse the effect and it will go back to normal."

"Okay!"

"Wait." Kiku said, coming forward. Moon jumped from his shoulder and landed on America's hugging him as tight as she could. "We should find some way to stop the unicorns before we undo this."

"Yes, you're right." Ludwig said. A large figure approached and landed nearby and Alfred and Matthew jumped off of Beauty and ran over to them.

"Dude! You're the Britannia Angel!" Alfred yelled. "How is that possible?"

"I touched his magic?" America said.

"Did you do this, America?" Matthew asked.

"Yup!"

"_Oui_ this is all and good, but what are we going to do about the unicorns?" Francis asked. "I say we turn them into normal horses. They're very vain creatures, after all."

"You're no better yourself, frog!" England retorted.

"Says the flying fairy himself." Francis mocked.

"You-!" England tackled Francis and began choking him as Francis did the same to England. Everybody else ignored them. America felt a little frustrated that England left his hold.

"Stripping them of their power is not a bad idea, however." Kiku said, glancing worriedly at the two feuding men.

"I'm not exactly sure how to do it, though." America said. "I'm not exactly sure how to control the powers."

"Can't you just wish for it?" Gilbert asked, sneaking his way over to Matthew.

England stopped his assault on Francis. "No, you need a wand in order to do that."

"I never got a wand." America said.

"Just summon it to your hand." Francis said.

"Don't tell him how to control my magic!" England commanded him.

"It is hardly your magic right now, no?" England looked about ready to go a second round with the man when America managed to summon the wand with ease.

"Now, wish that the unicorns could no longer use magic and chant these words…" He said a short series of words very slowly. After a moment he repeated them and kept at it until he was sure America had it down. America then turned towards the unicorns and did as he was told. The unicorns all began to glow and America felt a faint, strange sadness run through his core as the magic from the unicorns filled him. He then unfroze the field. Everyone on it appeared confused. None of them attacked each other as they looked around. There were a few cries of horror from the unicorns.

"Unicorns!" England cried in his loudest voice that attracted everyone's attentions, "You're magic is all gone! This is what you deserve for what you have done! This fight is over! Scatter now or incur my wrath!"

Alfred, Gilbert, and America snickered. "Pfft, 'incur my wrath'."

"Belt up!" The Englishman told them.

* * *

><p>The cleanup after such a battle was tedious. The unicorns complained but eventually left, sorrowful and with a few regretting their actions. The pirates demanded they receive treasure for what they had done, and England reluctantly agreed to give them some next time he returned.<p>

"Seriously?" America had whispered thinking of the treasure in England's pirate room as the pirates began to leave.

"Hell no." England muttered.

There was a heartfelt goodbye between the two dogs with Feliciano cuddling his less-than-happy brother. Eventually they split with each other as the pirates walked towards Fall. Antonio happily gave goodbyes to Francis and Gilbert, promising to get together again soon before leaving with an impatient Lovino. Antonio hugged his dog, only to get pushed off. But by the blush on Lovino's face, the affection wasn't exactly reciprocated.

"So…what now?" Alfred asked, turning to the leftovers of the group.

"I suppose you should return my magic to me, America." England said. A sudden panic ripped through America and he jumped back and away from England, startling his friends and himself. Why had he done that? His body had a strange reaction to the thought of relieving him of his powers. He didn't want to give them up.

"A-ah, well it'll be nighttime soon. How about we all find a place to sleep that's not in Summer?" He suggested nervously. England gave him a suspicious look.

"Let's all go to Francis's house, then!" Moon suggested from her position on Alfred's shoulder.

"Yeah! It'll be awesome! A sleepover!" Alfred agreed.

"I did not agree to this!" Francis whined. "I don't want so many people in my home unless it is for a harem!"

"See if I even let you keep your privates if you keep it up." England threatened, leading the way to Francis's house.

"How cruel!" Francis pouted, but they all went to his house. Not long after they arrived did nightfall really occur (apparently America could sense when nighttime was approaching in this Britannia Angel form) and they settled themselves in for the night at Francis's house. Gilbert slept next to Matthew, the two close together with Alfred and Moon on the Kuma's other side followed by Francis. On Gilbert's other side laid Ludwig with Feliciano snuggled against him naked and in his human form and fast asleep. England and America settled themselves on the other side of the couple.

But America didn't fall asleep. He waited until he figured the others were asleep and snuck out of the house. He wanted to fly more. He would be losing this power soon, no matter how reluctantly. He could understand why England liked to come to this world. To have this kind of power and freedom at your beck and call was a thrill. He was jealous that all of this power was England's. Why was it that he couldn't have such power?

He took off into the air and flew as high as he dared and as fast as he could, soaring into the different parts of the land. As Moon had said, the other half of the land was in daytime. He changed courses and flew back to Spring before landing softly. "Are you enjoying yourself, America?" America started as England's presence entered the field he had landed in.

"Ah hahaha… England! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"You don't want to give it up, do you?" England asked quietly, approaching America. America didn't answer, but that was all England needed to know. The man sighed. "It's a lot, I understand. And it will make you feel horrible when it's gone. That's how I feel right now. But you have to understand, America, that it was originally mine and eventually that power has to come back to me. And unless you return it willingly, it will hurt physically when it leaves you."

America frowned. "You didn't have to tell me that. I was going to give it back anyway." The magic was already starting to feel wrong within his body now that England was here.

"Smart of you." England sat down next to the other nation. America joined him.

"So we're going back to your home tomorrow?" He asked as the two stared at the moon.

"Yes, after which I will send Sealand home."

"Why was he here, anyway?"

"He somehow managed to get into Britannia. It's probably because he's my little brother." America looked to England.

"I guess my adventure will be over, then." England nodded wordlessly, gazing back at him.

"Hopefully things will have changed between us. You cannot mock me anymore for seeing magical creatures."

"Ahahaha! Nope, I'm still gonna totally mock you! Just because they exist here, it doesn't mean they exist in the real world!"

"You tosser!" England yelled at him. America turned and pressed his lips against the other man's firmly. England stiffened and quickly relaxed, leaning into the kiss. America wrapped his arms around the Brit and pushed him down before opening his mouth. England ran his hand into the taller nation's hair and granted him access to his mouth, gently joining in on the slow-paced probing. There was no need to hurry and neither man wanted to. America slid his tongue together with the other's, shuddering at England's touch on his bared skin and in his hair.

After a moment they pulled away from each other panting. America whispered, "I really hope this doesn't change when go back."

"Are you asking to be my boyfriend, love?"

"Of course." America grinned.

"Hm." England murmured and pressed another kiss to the nation's mouth. "Then we don't have a problem."

"By the way," America said as a thought appeared in his mind, "What the hell is Francis?"

"What do you mean?" England asked, a little annoyed at the change in topic and also in what the topic was about.

"Well he said he wasn't human, but he doesn't look like one of those animal mixes. And I heard he had a true form, but nobody would tell me what it was."

England smirked evilly. "That's because he's a frog. Literally."

America laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But he can use magic?"

"Oh, yes. He acquired some of my magic through an accident that makes him the most powerful next to me. He seems to think this gives him the right to touch me, so I turned him into a frog. It's through his own power that he can maintain that form." England grumbled. "However I have gotten him back in my own way. He can't speak his beloved French that he somehow developed. He dislikes me for that."

"Hahaha, so even here you and France hate each other!"

"Of course." England pushed America up and stood, brushing himself off. "Come now, I'm tired." America stood up and the two walked back to their bed to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning they all walked together to the Britannia Angel's temple. It was designed sort of like the ancient Romans, a temple of which inside was a simple stone door frame. As they approached the frame, it began to glow to life and inside was a pitch black hallway. But America could see those magical colors that had no name swirling within its depths. He wondered exactly what they were, but kept his question to himself. He, England, and Sealand all turned to face the Britannians.<p>

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." America said.

"Will you ever come back?" Kiku questioned. America shrugged, but he had a feeling that England wouldn't let him visit too often. Whatever, he knew how to get their now if he ever really wanted to go.

"America, my magic." England said.

"Hey, Jerk England! You said that you caused America's Great Depression last time he used your magic! Why are you letting him use it now?" Sealand questioned.

"What the hell?" America asked, baffled. England mouthed that he would explain it later and to just go along with it. "Ah, well it was a special occasion." He said, tucking his arms behind his head. He then decided that now was the time to give England back his magic and silently wished to transfer all of his magic to the older nation.

His legs collapsed beneath him as his body became cold and the magic drained from him. He closed his eyes against the gross feeling, already missing the warmth the magic came with. His toga was replaced with his jacket, tee-shirt, and jeans and his sandals replaced with boots. His wings disappeared. In contrast, England's wings reappeared and he glowed as his Britannia Angel outfit returned to him. A content smile appeared on his face and he levitated before returning back to the floor. America climbed back to his feet.

"Say your goodbyes, America. And Sealand, apologize to everyone." England commanded with a glare at his younger brother. Sealand, pouting, did so. America held his hand out and shook with everyone.

"Come back and play with me again, America. It's always fun torturing the mermaids with friends." Gilbert said.

"Thanks for leading me around, Kiku." America told his Neko friend. The cat smiled.

"It was a pleasure."

"Come back and hang out with me!" Alfred said, slapping his counterpart on the back.

"We do not need two Alfreds." Francis said, rolling his eyes and smiling a little. He then grabbed America's hand and pulled him in close to whisper into his ear, "Make sure that the Angel gets laid, no? Maybe it will lighten him up a bit."

America pulled away with a grin and a thumbs up. "No problem!" Francis gave him a nice smack on the bottom for that and England scowled at him. "Thanks for the help, Ludwig, Feliciano." America said to Germany's counterpart and was hugged by Feliciano.

"Come back anytime!" The dog said, grinning before tucking himself in Ludwig's jacket. The elfin man nodded in agreement.

America hugged Matthew to him. "Good luck with Gilbert and Alfred." He whispered into his ear. Matthew turned a little pink and said,

"I think I can handle them."

At last America turned to Moon. "Moon-" he started but the pixie held up her hand.

"Just a moment, America." She then jumped over to the Britannia Angel and whispered something in his ear. England smiled a little and said,

"It's the least I can do for putting up with America for as long as you did. But are you sure?" Moon nodded and jumped to the ground. England waved his wand and Moon was enveloped in a bright light that blinded the occupants of the room. When it faded in its place stood a human-sized Tsuki that appeared to be around eighteen, dressed in the same clothes she had worn when small. She looked herself over before hugging England.

"Thank you." She said before turning to America.

"You wanted to be human?"

"Ah, yes." She said, brushing her hair back shyly. America grinned and the pixie –now young woman- hugged him. "I'm going to miss you, America."

"Thanks for everything, Moon. It was fun, seriously." Moon pulled away before she pulled him into a kiss. America's eyes widened and he heard England's surprised intake of breath but it was only a chaste kiss.

"I love you, America." His eyes widened even more. "Or, at least I used to." She smiled. "I can see I'm not for you and I've already found someone else. I hope you're happy back at your home." She then gently left him and joined to stand next Alfred, who grinned as their hands linked. America blinked, still in shock, before he came back to himself.

He winked to Alfred. "Nice catch!" He said, but England grabbed his collar.

"You said your goodbyes, so let's go!" He said and dragged the protesting America into the hallway following behind Sealand as everybody waved. Soon enough they disappeared and America was eventually released as he whined.

"Don't be so mean, England!" But England was busy grumbling to himself. As they walked through the dark hallway, England's glowing faded and his Britannia Angel form faded so he was back to normal. America felt movement on his head and with a start he realized that he had accidentally brought Arthur with him. "Aw Artie, why didn't you stay back in Britannia?" He asked, taking the mochi off of his head.

"What?" England and Sealand asked as they couldn't see the creature.

"I accidentally brought Arthur. Can I keep him?"

"Well, it's no problem. It appears he too attached to you. He'll be living with you anyway." England said a moment.

"YES!" America cheered and hugged the man. "I love you, England!" He couldn't see England's blush in the dark.

"G-Get off of me, git!" He pushed the younger nation off as Sealand whined how he wanted a mochi. Not long after they reached the end of the hallway and he opened the door that led back into the pirate room. They left the room and eventually made their way to the kitchen. America saw that it was now nighttime outside. How many hours had they been in Britannia? How many days?

"It seems like it has only been about eight hours." England said, gazing at the clock.

"Seriously? Dude, it's been like a week there!"

"That is the magic of Britannia. Now you!" England turned to Sealand. "Come with me! You and I are going to have a long talk and then you're going home!" He grabbed Sealand by the ear and led him out of the room as the boy complained and whined. America watched for a few moments before he decided to reflect on his time in Britannia (it already seemed like it was all a dream) and started up the coffee maker to finally have his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end! I may or may not make a smutty epilogue (haha, probably not but then again I'm a pervert and might do so anyway) I hope you enjoyed my story!  
><strong>

**Please Review and tell me what you think! And also look out for future USUK stories. After all this pairing is my favorite and I have plenty of ideas. :)**

**(Oh, and btw, England eventually brings back a Mochimerica to live with him so that Arthur wouldn't get lonely. The two mochi were quite happy to see each other whenever America came to visit with Arthur.)**


End file.
